


The Feeling of Peace

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Inuyasha believed all his life that Sesshomaru and he were the last two of their family. Suddenly, he meets another demon claiming that Sesshomaru lied. That Inuyasha has more family than just Sesshomaru. After meeting them, Inuyasha has two choices: stay with his human friends or embrace the family he never knew.





	1. 1

The Feeling Of Peace

The creak of the floorboards told him everything. The scent of sandalwood and dog demon made him hiss. A hand placed against his cage door and he whimpered with the desperate need to feed. It had been so long since he had tasted flesh. A soft sigh and the other was gone, leaving him alone in the darkness once more. His rage only grew.

Inuyasha scuffed and glared at the wolf demon before him.

“I’ll say it once and I’ll say it again, Wolf Breath. I ain’t got nothing to prove to your stinky ass.” Inuyasha scowled as he stormed past.

“And I keep telling you that’s no way to prove you are strong enough to keep my Kagome alive and safe.” Kouga mocked as he walked beside the other male.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, eyes glaring.

“Look, asshole! I already proved myself by being the one to take down Naraku, or have you forgotten with your tiny wolf brain?” Inuyasha sneered.

Kouga just shrugged his shoulders.

“You just got lucky, everyone knows that.” Kouga said.

Inuyasha snarled.

“As if, asshole! You certainly weren’t any help, getting thrown around like a rag doll, if I remember that fight correctly and I do!” Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed, arms crossed as she watched the two go at it. They really never changed, did they?

“Hey! You said you needed a distraction!” Kouga yelled.

“Yeah and you were a damn good one, being loud and useless!” Inuyasha yelled back.

The two continued to bicker as they walked, Kagome looking towards the Heavens for some kind of sign that this might relent soon.

Sesshomaru stepped into the castle and past the servants that bowed to him. He had a mission, a meeting he had to get to. He had no time for pleasantries, no time to stop and talk to anyone. He knocked once before being allowed to enter. The room contained a long table and Sesshomaru nodded to the few people that sat there before taking his own seat. At the head, an older white dog demon sat, eyes closed.

“Sesshomaru, how nice it is for you to join us. Why, I think it’s been fifty years since we’ve seen you.” another demon said. 

Sesshomaru eyed the white dog demon across from him. Daizuke hadn’t changed since they were pups, his easy going nature and gentle smile hid a cunning mind and a sharp tongue. As the only son of Inu No Taisho’s younger brother, Daizuke was the youngest of the family. Well, besides Inuyasha, that is.

“Enough, Daizuke. You shouldn’t lie. We saw him two moons ago.” another demon growled.

Next to Daizuke was an older demon, much older. The scars on his face proved his worthiness to sit at the table, his mismatched eyes locking with Sesshomaru’s as he nodded in greeting. As one of two sons of Inu No Taisho’s older brother, Hizamaru was strict and no nonsense. He ruled his small lands with an iron fist and that mindset continued with his family members as well.

“Awww, cousin, you’re no fun.” Daizuke whined.

“Enough.” the elder demon at the head of the table said.

“Grandfather.” Sesshomaru said, bowing his head in respect.

Sesshomaru distinctly noticed someone else was missing.

“Is your brother not coming, Hizamaru?” Daizuke asked as he looked towards the door.

Hizamaru’s eyes narrowed.

“It seems not.” he said with a growl.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. The closest cousin to his age was Hizamaru’s younger brother, Kibano. He, much like Sesshomaru, prefered to travel the world than sit in a stuffy meeting, but the clear disrespect towards their Grandfather here would not be forgiven. Sesshomaru had to wonder what had caused Kibano to be late. He knew the consequences for such things, so it had better be good.

Kibano sighed as he darted among the trees. He was late and he knew it. Grandfather would have his tail for this.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” he hissed as he tugged at his bangs.

He should have returned last night, but he had found the most fascinating hot spring and well, he had eventually fallen asleep. His own stupidity amazed him at times.

“If Hizamaru ever found out.” he bemoaned.

If his brother ever found out that was the reason he was late, Grandfather wouldn’t have a chance to punish him. Hizamaru would do it himself.

“Inuyasha, watch out!” a female voice suddenly screamed, breaking his concretration.

He paused, the sounds of battle close by. That name. It tugged at something deep in his mind, but he wasn’t sure what. Maybe he had heard it before? It sounded very familiar. He followed the sounds of fighting and came across the most interesting, rag tag group of characters he had ever seen. They were fighting a huge worm demon with armored skin. A flash of white and red threw itself at the creature, it’s sword slicing through the creature’s flesh easily.

“Get out of the way, Inuyasha!” a girl in a demon slaying outfit yelled before she threw her large weapon at it. 

It landed a solid hit and the worm cried in pain. She caught the weapon again and darted to the side, out of the way of its return attack.

“Lady Sango, please be careful!” a young monk yelled.

He focused on throwing various talismen, trying to keep the worm contained. A flash of brown and he saw a wolf demon charge in there, a large cat demon quick to follow. There was another girl staying back, her bow drawn and an arrow in place. He could feel the spiritual power as she released the arrow.

“Go, Kagome!” a small fox demon yelled as the miko moved out of the way, her arrow hitting it’s mark.

Kibano watched this all, unsure of what he was seeing. He had never seen humans and demons work together like this. The red and white flash darted by and Kibano squinted a bit. Was that…?

“WIND SCAR!” the flash yelled, unleashing it’s attack. 

The worm didn’t stand a chance. It was spliced in half and fell to the ground, dead.

“It can’t be.” Kibano said, eyes wide.

That attack. He knew that attack. He had only seen it once before, but he knew that attack. And that sword! How could this be? What kind of sorcery was this? The flash landed back on the ground and Kibano’s mouth dropped. White hair, red outfit, that sword? How could this be?

“Jesus, Mutt! You want to warn someone before you send that attack off!” the wolf demon demanded, storming over to him.

The other demon scowled, his ears twitching on top of his head. A clear sign of his mixed heritage. 

“Maybe you should get out of the way when I’m fighting then, Wolf Breath. Not like you do anything of importance anyway.” the hanyou stated.

“You could have killed me!” the wolf snapped.

“Wouldn’t have been a big loss.” the hanyou replied, shrugging.

The hanyou put away his sword, sheathing it after it had returned to a more manageable size. It had to be. There was no way it wasn’t. The hanyou happened to glance his way and paused, body tense.

“Hey! Who’s over there!” he demanded, glaring Kibano’s way.

The wolf demon turned as did the rest of the group, all tense and waiting for an attack. The gold eyes staring back at his confirmed what he had thought and he swallowed. He stepped into the light, watching as they all looked him over with fear and concern.

“Good day.” he said simply.

The hanyou crossed his arms, staring at Kibano with narrowed eyes. Defensively, he stepped in front of the group, the humans now behind him. The wolf demon stepped up beside him, also protecting the humans. Kibano stared before stepping forward as well.

“My name is Kibano. I apologize for startling you all.” he said, but his eyes never left the hanyou.

“I don’t really care who you are. What do you want?” the hanyou demanded.

Kibano sighed deeply.

“I’m not here for anything. I was passing by when I heard you all yelling. May I ask you something? The miko...she called you...Inuyasha, did she not?” Kibano asked.

A memory was nagging at the back of his mind. A memory from so long ago that he had almost forgotten about it. His uncle, his eyes full of love and warmth as he spoke about his hope for his second son. The son he wished to call Inuyasha. If this hanyou was who he thought it was….

“Yeah, that’s my name. What of it?” the newly named Inuyasha replied.

Kibano stared before taking a deep breath in.

“And that sword by your side… it wouldn’t happen to be the sword of the late Inu no Taisho, would it? The one called Tessaiga?” Kibano asked.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his sword.

“It is.” Inuyasha snapped.

Kibano’s heart was hammering. Suddenly, being chewed out by his brother didn’t seem like such a big deal anymore.

“Then that means you are Inuyasha, the second son of Inu no Taisho?” Kibano asked.

“Yes, I am. What is wrong with you, never seen a hanyou before?” Inuyasha yelled.

Kibano’s eyes watered. His lower lip trembled. How was this possible? How could this be?

“You’re alive?” Kibano whispered.

“Well, duh! I’m standing right here!” Inuyasha said, but he seemed nervous now.

Kibano didn’t think twice. He darted across the field and embraced his missing cousin, he felt so small and fragile in Kibano’s arms. God, he was barely more than a pup! Only a few hundred years old! He pressed Inuyasha’s head to his shoulder and held him tightly.

“You’re alive! You’re alive! I can’t believe it!” Kibano said with joy and sorrow.

“H-Hey! Let me go, you freak!” Inuyasha struggled to get free.

“Hey!” the wolf demon demanded, attempting to help Inuyasha get free.

Kibano pulled back and cupped Inuyasha’s face in his hands, the tears flowing heavily. How was this possible? Inuyasha was alive? Inuyasha ripped himself away and glared.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” he snarled.

“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t help myself. I can’t believe this, all these years and you’re alive?” Kibano said, wiping his eyes.

He wanted to reach out again, to pull the hanyou into his arms and never let go, but Inuyasha was glaring at him and his party looked tense, nervous. He let out a cough and took a step back.

“Who are you?” the demon hunter demanded.

“My name is Kibano. I am the second son of Lord Hideyoshi. My father was your father’s older brother. That makes us cousins.” Kibano explained.

Inuyasha paused, eyes widening before he looked away.

“Wait, I don’t understand. Inuyasha, did you not say that you and Sesshomaru were the last two of your family?” the monk asked confused.

Sesshomaru? Kibano paused. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

“I’m sorry, Sesshomaru? Did you just say Sesshomaru?” Kibano demanded.

The monk looked startled before nodding.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.” the miko stated.

“Are you...telling me… that Sesshomaru knew about Inuyasha being alive?” Kibano demanded.

“Of course he knew! The bastard has been hunting me for years!” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru knew. Sesshomaru knew! Kibano’s yokai spiked dangerously and he growled low in his throat. He saw the humans huddle back, including the fox kit. Inuyasha, the wolf demon and the cat demon all tensed, ready to attack if he so much as moved.

“Sesshomaru knew. That’s funny, because he told us you had died that night. Killed alongside your mother and father, my uncle.” Kibano said, pulling his yokai back.

Inuyasha scuffed.

“He wishes. No, I’m alive, no thanks to that asshole.” Inuyasha replied.

Kibano looked at him before shaking his head.

“This is insane. Sesshomaru, what have you done?” Kibano hissed.

“If I may?” the monk asked.

Kibano looked at him, questioning.

“Where have you all been all this time? Why are we only just now meeting you? Do you live in the Western Lands?” the monk asked.

Kibano blinked, startled by all the questions suddenly directed at him.

“I do not. The Western Lands are under the control of Sesshomaru. To be truthful with you all, none of us come through these lands very often. Many of us, myself included, have lands of our own that we care for. When we are not in our own lands, we often frequent the family home.” Kibano said.

“Family home?” the miko parroted.

Kibano pointed up.

“Yes, the one in the clouds. Where our Grandfather lords.” Kibano stated.

They all looked up and then back at him.

“You’re shitting me.” Inuyasha said.

“Language.” Kibano replied without thinking.

Inuyasha scowled.

“Bite me.” Inuyasha snapped.

Kibano sighed.

“I apologize. It’s force of habit. There is so much I wish to ask you, so many questions…” Kibano paused as he looked at the setting sun and cursed.

“Language.” Inuyasha mocked.

Kibano shot him a look.

“This is not good. I am going to be in so much trouble!” Kibano whined.

“Trouble?” the monk asked.

“I was to meet with Grandfather and the others today! I was already late when I came upon you all!” he said nervously.

“Others?” the demon slayer asked.

“Yes, the other cousins. Oh!” Kibano snapped his fingers.

“Oh what?” Inuyasha asked.

“You must come with me!” Kibano said grabbing Inuyasha’s hands.

“What? Why!” Inuyasha demanded.

“Grandfather must know about you! Sesshomaru has lied to us all about your death! We must inform him!” Kibano said.

Inuyasha looked nervous, his ears pressed against his head.

“Are you nuts? You want me to walk in there and tell them I am alive? Fat chance!” Inuyasha tried to pull away.

“But you have to! Grandfather needs to know!” Kibano said, holding on.

“Yeah and what if he doesn’t want to know? You might be happy to see me, but I bet most of your family won’t be!” Inuyasha replied hotly.

Kibano froze, eyes wide.

“Child, how can you say such a thing? They are not just my family, but your’s too! We all have mourned for you since Sesshomaru announced your death! We must tell them the truth!” Kibano begged.

Inuyasha swallowed and looked away. It seemed like too much. He felt a little trapped. He tugged on his hands and finally Kibano let him go. He stuffed them into his sleeves, least Kibano try to grab them again.

“If I may?” the monk asked again.

Inuyasha turned to him and he could see the gratefulness in Inuyasha’s face that the monk was talking for him. Kibano made a note.

“And you are?” Kibano asked.

“I am Miroku. This is the lovely Lady Sango. Next to her is Kagome, Shippo and Kirara. We have been Inuyasha’s travelling companions for many years, but this is the first time we are even finding out he had more family than Lord Sesshomaru. And yet, Prince Kouga, you’ve been awfully quiet this whole time.” Miroku said.

Kouga, who had been watching this all, paused.

“To be honest with you, I’m a little shocked myself. I was under the opinion that Inuyasha had been rejected by his family, based on his interactions with Sesshomaru. That’s why I never questioned him about why he wasn’t with his family, despite how young he was.” Kouga said.

“Wait, you knew about them?” Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course I did. I’m a Prince, remember Muttface? Hate to say it, but I honestly believed that Inuyasha had been rejected by his family and that’s why he never talked about them. If I had known, I would have reached out myself.” Kouga said simply.

Kibano’s eyes narrowed and Kouga looked away quickly.

“I see.” Miroku muttered.

“Thanks a bunch, Wolf.” Inuyasha scowled.

“I don’t know, ok?” Kouga snapped back.

The two growled at each other and Kibano sighed, crossing his arms. This was bad. He needed to let Grandfather know, but if Inuyasha wouldn’t come with him for fear of being rejected, what was he to do?

“Kibano-san.” Kagome called.

He looked her way and she seemed to stare through him.

“You want him to meet his family right? Can you bring us all there?” she asked.

“Ah, yes, that would be the best choice.” Miroku said rubbing his chin.

Inuyasha’s head snapped around.

“How is that the best opinion, you dumb monk! Did you not hear what he said? You’ll be surrounded by demons!” Inuyasha snapped.

“We heard him fine, Inuyasha. But if we can all go, that would be best for everyone. I have a few questions of my own that I think need to be answered.” Miroku replied.

Inuyasha didn’t like that. Kibano could see how aggravated he was getting about the whole thing. Kibano needed Inuyasha to come with him, so what did he care if a few humans came along too?

“Inuyasha, if having you companions come with you will help, then I swear in my life, I will protect them with every breath I have. Your companions will not be harmed.” Kibano said.

“And I’ll come too!” Kouga said.

Inuyasha scuffed.

“As if you’ll be any use.” he muttered.

Kouga snarled and they were growling at each other again. Kagome just sighed.

“Do they do this a lot?” Kibano asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“You have no idea.” Sango said boredly.

Kirara shrunk down and hopped up on her shoulder. Kibano watched the two of them bicker before coughing.

“If I may, we should probably head there sooner than later.” Kibano suggested.

Inuyasha frowned.

“How are we going to get there?” Inuyasha asked.

Kibano held out his hands.

“Just hold on to me.” he said simply.

None of them moved and he blinked. He beckoned them closer and Kouga sighed.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Kouga muttered.

He grabbed Inuyasha and then the humans before dragging them into Kibano’s arms. He closed his eyes as Inuyasha complained loudly before using his yokai to shoot them into the air. They landed roughly on the front steps of the castle and Kibano sighed as he let them go.

“What the hell was that!” Inuyasha snapped.

“The only way to get to the castle. Sorry about the landing. I have never travelled with so many people before, but here it is. Welcome home, cousin.” Kibano said.

Inuyasha looked up and his eyes got wide. They all looked in awe at the beautiful castle before them.

“Whoa.” Kouga muttered.

“Shall we?” Miroku asked nervously.

Sesshomaru glanced up when the doors finally opened. It was long after the time Kibano was supposed to be here and his brother was furious, based on his tapping finger. As Kibano entered the room, Sesshomaru noticed he seemed upset.

“Brother, I hope you have a very good explanation for this.” Hizamaru snarled.

“Yes, cousin. What caused you to be so late?” Daizuke teased.

Kibano didn’t even crack a smile.

“Grandfather, urgent information has come to my attention that I needed to speak with you about. To the entire family about.” Kibano said calmly.

Hizamaru growled, looking twice as furious now.

“Information?” Grandfather questioned curiously.

His one good eye was now open, staring at Kibano with calmness.

“Yes. I ask that you please call forth a family meeting.” Kibano stepped into the room.

For a moment, no one moved.

“Is this...a joke?” Daizuke asked, his voice quiet.

“You come here late and now you are demanding a family meeting! Have you lost your mind, brother!” Hizamaru slammed his fist on the table, almost cracking it in half.

“Enough, Hizamaru.” Grandfather said calmly.

Everyone looked at him.

“You know your brother well and you know he would not ask this of us if it was not urgent.” Grandfather said.

“Grandfather, please. I promise you. This is as urgent as they come.” Kibano begged.

Sesshomaru did not like this. Something was going on here and he had a sinking feeling he knew what based on the way Kibano wouldn’t look at him. Grandfather sat a moment longer before tilting his head back. The howl he let out was loud, but familiar. As the head of the family, this call was important. It let the family know to come as soon as possible, that the head needed them. No one would dare ignore this call.

Inuyasha’s ears twitched wildly on top of his head and he looked up. They had been placed in a small room nearby by Kibano, who told them he wanted to gather all the family members before he brought Inuyasha into the room. Kouga looked at him.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“No, I don’t like this.” Inuyasha said pacing the floor.

“Inuyasha, my friend, please just relax.” Miroku said.

Inuyasha grit his teeth.

“I can’t. I feel like I need to go somewhere.” Inuyasha said.

“Go where?” Kagome asked.

“I don’t know.” Inuyasha admitted.

Kouga crossed his arms.

“It’s probably a demon call. We can’t hear it, but if Inuyasha can, that confirms that he is a part of this family.” Kouga explained.

Inuyasha glanced at him and bit his lip. He wondered.

Kibano watched as the other family members came into the room and swallowed. First was his father, Hideyoshi. The demon was tall and intimidating, but truly a caring lord. Beside him was his mate and their mother, Nanami. She was a beautiful dog demon with a hot temper.

After them came his uncle, Toshinori. As the youngest uncle, he was a bit wild, but still a strong demon. Beside him was his mate, the more mature Momo. When everyone finally came in, Grandfather turned to him.

“Kibano, I believe now it is time for you to tell us what this is about. You have called us all here, so it best be important.” Grandfather stated.

“Brother, please do not tell me your many escapades have finally paid off!” Hizamaru demanded before he could say anything.

A few of the others chuckled, but Kibano did not.

“They have not. Please give me but a moment.” Kibano walked out and came to Inuyasha’s room.

“Inuyasha, could you come with me?” Kibano asked.

Inuyasha frowned and looked at his group before nodding. Kibano brought Inuyasha back and as they entered, everyone stared.

“Allow me to introduce Inuyasha, second son of the late Inu no Taisho.” Kibano said.

Daizuke’s mouth dropped, Hizamaru’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and Grandfather sat perfectly still. Everyone else seemed frozen as well, looking between the two of them with shock and confusion.

“Grandfather?” Kibano asked nervously.

Grandfather stood from his place at the table and walked towards them. Inuyasha went stiff, looking nervous, but held his head high. Grandfather circled the table before stopping before them. He towered over the smaller hanyou, hell he towered over Kibano. He seemed to be looking Inuyasha over from head to toe.

“Are you him? Are you truly the second son of my late son?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha took a step back and pulled Tessaiga from its sheath. As the sword came to life, time seemed to freeze and then there was a soft whine. Inuyasha looked at the man as he placed a hand on his head, gently stroking the hair between his ears.

“You were alive? All these years?” Grandfather whispered.

“Yes…” Inuyasha dropped his sword as the demon wrapped him in his arms and held him tight.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, a little scared at first, the demon could crush the life out of him after all, but as he stood there, Inuyasha’s body relaxed. The man smelt like home, like comfort and family. He didn’t know why he knew that this man would never hurt him, but he did. Inuyasha closed his eyes, hands coming up to hold on to his clothes. Daizuke, Hizamaru and the others moved closer as well, coming to stand beside their Grandfather, but Sesshomaru did not move. Kibano locked eyes with him and glared.

“Grandfather, there is more to this than meets the eye. Sesshomaru, would you like to tell us why you lied to our faces about your brother’s death?” Kibano demanded.

“Lied?” Daizuke asked horrified.

“What do you mean lied!” Hizamaru snarled.

Grandfather pulled away from Inuyasha, who seemed startled and quickly put Tessaiga back in it’s sheath. The family turned to Sesshoarmu, who sat perfectly still.

“Sesshomaru, answer the question.” Kibano demanded.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

“Sesshomaru.” Grandfather called.

“Yes, Grandfather?” he replied.

“Answer Kibano. Why did you lie to this family?” Grandfather stated.

“This Sesshomaru lied because he did not believe that our family needed to be weighed down by the sins of the late Inu no Taisho. This Sesshomaru lied to protect his family from this stain.” Sesshomaru stated coldly.

The entire time, he stared Inuyasha down as he said it. Inuyasha felt the ice in his veins before he scowled.

“And yet, this stain was the one who fucking took your arm right off your shoulder, asshole!” Inuyasha snarled.

Daizuke’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wait, you took Sesshomaru’s arm?” Daizuke asked.

“Damn straight I did! Lying fucking asshole.” Inuyasha hissed.

“Enough!” Hideyoshi yelled.

Everyone went quiet. Hideyoshi turned to Grandfather and spoke.

“Father, what do we do now?” he asked, looking between him and Inuyasha.

Grandfather hummed.

“Now is not the time for chaos. Everyone sit and we will talk.” he said.

He returned to his place at the head as everyone else sat down. Only Inuyasha was left, looking for a place to sit.

“Sit here, child.” Grandfather said, waving to his right.

Inuyasha blinked and sat down, but everyone else looked at each other. That seat was always left open since the death of Taisho all those years ago. No one had dared sit there. Inuyasha didn’t seem to notice however.

“Tell me, child, where have you been all these years?” Toshinori asked.

Inuyasha shrugged.

“Western Lands, mostly. Travelled a lot to the other lands as well.” Inuyasha said.

“I see.” Momo muttered softly.

“And your mother?” Nanami asked.

Inuyasha stiffened.

“She...died. A long time ago.” Inuyasha said.

“You must have been very young when she passed.” Toshinori said sadly.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

“So you found the sword huh? We’ve all been looking for it. Where was it?” Daizuke asked.

Inuyasha pointed to his eye.

“In my eye. Apparently, Pop’s whole skeleton is in there. Only seen it once though.” Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

“Taisho’s skeleton is in your eye? How on earth did you figure that out?” Nanami asked confused.

“I didn’t. Someone decided to fucking blind me to find it.” Inuyasha said staring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just stared back coldly. Hizamaru scowled, not liking the language Inuyasha was using before their Grandfather.

“Language, child. When you are before our Grandfather, you will watch yourself.” Hizamaru demanded.

Inuyasha scowled.

“Make me, asswipe. I don’t watch my language around anyone. You don’t like it? Kick me out then.” Inuyasha snapped.

Hizamaru grit his teeth and glared back.

“Enough. Hizamaru, Inuyasha.” Grandfather said.

His voice boomed with power and Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his head. Daizuke, who was sitting next to him, reached out without thinking and grabbed one. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, snarling, one hand on his sword.

“Whoa! Sorry!” Daizuke said, holding his hands up.

“Don’t. Touch.” Inuyasha snapped.

Inuyasha was clearly jumpy and nervous, Kibano could see that. He coughed.

“Grandfather, I apologize, but I think Inuyasha would feel calmer if I were to bring his travelling companions in?” Kibano asked.

“Travelling companions?” Grandfather asked.

“Yes, an odd group if I may say so myself.” Kibano chuckled.

Inuyasha huffed and sat back down.

“Hey I’ll take what I can get, thanks. They are the only ones who will put up with my hanyou ass.” Inuyasha growled.

“Very well then. Please bring them in.” Grandfather replied.

Kibano nodded and left. A short time later, he came back and servants were quick to put pillows on the floor for the people who came in. The family stared at the odd bunch, unsure of what to make mixture of humans and demons. Shippo, not sure of what to do and feeling very nervous, crawled out of Kagome’s lap and scampered over to Inuyasha. He lifted up an arm and Shippo curled up on his lap.

“Inuyasha… is this your child?” Nanami asked.

“Huh? Shippo? Nah, I could never have a brat this annoying. Just found him one day and been stuck with him ever since.” Inuyasha said, but his hands were gentle as he rubbed Shippo’s back. 

Inuyasha already seemed calmer as he looked over his group, making sure to note if they were injured or anything. When he saw nothing, he nodded, pleased.

“I see.” Toshinori muttered.

“Why a miko? And a demon slayer?” Momo asked curiously.

“It’s pretty much the same for us as well. Inuyasha helped us and we have been together ever since.” Miroku said.

“Though to be fair, I found Inuyasha.” Kagome grumbled.

The group seemed curious, staring at the demon family with interest.

“So they didn’t reject you.” Kouga muttered.

“You are Prince Kouga, are you not?” Hizamaru asked.

“I am.” Kouga nodded respectfully.

“I am curious as to how long you two have known each other.” Momo stated.

“Too long if you ask me.” Inuyasha replied.

Kouga grit his teeth and glared at the back of Inuyasha’s smirking head.

“A few years. We have been working together to achieve a common goal.” Kouga replied.

“A common goal?” Hizamaru asked.

“The death of Naraku.” Inuyasha scowled.

“Naraku? I have never heard of him.” Kibano said curiously.

There was a long pause where Inuyasha looked positively stricken. He looked away, fists clenched.

“Inuyasha?” Grandfather asked.

“Naraku was a beast beyond words.” Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Everyone looked at him, startled to hear him speak.

“You know if this demon? What could he have done so bad that all of you want him dead?” Daizuke asked.

“Where to even start with that question.” Miroku muttered.

“He murdered my whole family and then brought my younger brother back to life to torment me.” Sango stated much to their horror.

“He cursed my family with the Wind Tunnel. My father and my grandfather before him were both sucked into their’s. I would have been next had we not killed him.” Miroku replied.

“He murdered Kikyo, attempted to steal the Shikon No Tama, failed and had me sealed for fifty years.” Inuyasha said angrily.

“He murdered my wolves and made me believe Inuyasha and his group did it.” Kouga stated.

“He was a demon of great evil. His evil has touched many lives, not just our own. We felt it was our duty to stop him before more lives could be destroyed.” Miroku stated.

“I see. How horrible.” Momo whispered.

Inuyasha’s eyes stayed on Sesshomaru and there was a part of him that wanted to call out to Sesshomaru. Had he not worked together with that monster? How he not lowered himself down to Naraku’s level? Inuyasha looked away as he rubbed Shippo’s back.

“A lot has happened to you in a few short years.” Grandfather said simply.

Inuyasha shrugged, idly playing with Shippo’s hair now. Daizuke recognized that the tension was starting to get to everyone and coughed.

“Well, the best part about finding out we have a new family member is sharing the family stories, am I right? Oh boy, do we have some stories for you!” Daizuke said with a laugh.

Inuyasha perked up, his ears twitching. Hizamaru sighed deeply and crossed his arms.

“You and your family stories, cousin. You repeat them at every gathering.” Hizamaru scowled.

“Oh please, as if you don’t like hearing the story about the time your brother fell off a cloud.” Daizuke said.

“A cloud?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

The servants brought in some tea and Daizuke started down a long story of how, when they were all children, Kibano got distracted and walked right off the edge of the clouds, only to be caught by a quick acting Toshinori. Kibano just bowed his head as the family snickered about him. Inuyasha listened to this all with rapid attention. His group did too.

From there, Daizuke and Hizamaru, with Kibano chiming in, told more stories. Most of them focused on when they were children, young and stupid, running around under the careful watch of their fathers. Sesshomaru never said a word, sitting perfectly still.

“And then, just as Hizamaru thought he caught Kibano (snort) he tripped and fell into one of the servants, who dropped a bucket of (snort) honey on him!” Daizuke said between giggles.

Hizamaru scowled.

“It’s not funny. I had to take three baths to get that out of my fur.” he said with a scowl.

Inuyasha chuckled, eyes bright. Shippo let out a little yawn and Inuyasha looked down. He glanced at his group, many of whom looked exhausted and sighed.

“I think it’s time for us to go.” Inuyasha muttered standing.

“Go? Go where?” Kibano demanded.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

“Back home? To the village.” Inuyasha said simply.

“Village?” Grandfather asked.

“Yeah, a human village not too far from where we met Kibano. That’s where we stay.” Inuyasha replied.

“Cousin, I am not sure that’s a good idea.” Momo said.

“What? Are you saying we can’t leave?” Inuyasha demanded.

His hackles were raised, defensive and annoyed. Kibano coughed.

“Can you all not stay here for the night? I feel as though we all would feel better if we could talk more in the morning, after everyone has had a chance to think everything over.” Kibano suggested.

Inuyasha frowned and looked at his group. He noted that Kagome shifted nervously and shook his head.

“I don’t know about that.” Inuyasha said.

“Inuyasha.” Grandfather called.

Inuyasha turned.

“Your friends will not be harmed here. I swear to you about that. Please stay.” Grandfather said and Inuyasha looked at his group again.

“My friend, we have stayed in worse places than this. I am sure I can make myself comfortable.” Miroku said.

Sango straightened up suddenly before slapping him harshly across the face.

“Don’t touch my ass, you pervert!” she snapped.

“Ah, see? Comfortable already.” Miroku said with a sigh.

The demons stared in confusion, but Inuyasha let out a snort of amusement and relaxed.

“You never learn.” Inuyasha said contently.

“I will take you to some rooms.” Kibano said standing.

After saying their goodbyes, Inuyasha and his team were led from the room, leaving the family to talk. As the door closed behind them, the air became colder. Grandfather sat tall, his one good eye open.

“Tomorrow, we will speak of this again. What has happened here is a tragedy and one I will allow to be forgotten. Dismissed.” he declared.

The family got up and left, leaving the elder demon alone. As he sat there, he glanced at the seat to his right and his eyes were sorrowful.


	2. 2

“So where are we going?” Inuyasha asked as they were led away from the room.

“To the family section of the home.” Kibano said.

Inuyasha walked beside him, arms stuffed into his sleeves.

“Family section?” Inuyasha asked.

“Of course. You are family.” Kibano replied.

“And my group?” Inuyasha asked.

“They will be in the same area. I will…” Kibano was cut off.

“Same room.” Inuyasha demanded.

“Same room? Are you sure?” Kibano asked.

He was confused. Didn’t Inuyasha want some time to himself?

“Kibano-san, I think Inuyasha would feel better if we stayed together.” Miroku stated.

“I understand.” Kibano said finally.

He led them to a large room and let them in. It was more a sitting room than a bedroom, but the servants came in quickly and started to fill it with blankets and pillows for everyone to sleep on. Miroku settled down with a sigh.

“Ahhh this is heavenly.” he said.

Shippo jumped into a pile of pillows with a squeal of delight and Inuyasha smiled as he watched his group settle down. Kibano watched this as well and made a note. If Inuyasha’s group was happy, he was happy. How ironic.

“If you need anything, please let me know. I will be two doors down.” Kibano said before leaving.

Inuyasha settled by the door while Kouga settled by the window. As the humans and demons slowly fell off into sleep, Inuyasha found himself wide awake. His body was too tense, not sure how to feel. His yokai was content, peaceful and wanted to sleep, but years of mistrust and fear made it impossible. Instead, Inuyasha sat awake all night.

Hizamaru walked the halls, feeling tired, both emotionally and mentally as well as physically. After being dismissed, he had gone to the training grounds, just trying to burn off the negative energy building inside him. The energy was gone, but he still felt wired. All these years, all these years, his family had mourned for the young hanyou that perished alongside his uncle. Their Grandfather had mourned the most, his sorrow about losing his son only doubled by the announcement that his son’s child had perished too.

Hizamaru grit his teeth, his rage boiling to the surface once more. Sesshomaru had lied to them all. Had lied directly to their faces. Had made them believe that Inuyasha, the youngest child of their family, was gone. Instead, he was alive, tormented by his older sibling with no idea of his real family. Hizamaru resisted the urge to hit something. He passed by one of the rooms and stopped, nose twitching. 

He turned to the door and slid it open a bit, startled to find Inuyasha and his group all sleeping in the same room. Had Kibano not offered Inuyasha his own room? A cough made him glance down.

“Can I help you?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

Why was Inuyasha sitting near the door? He looked like he was guarding them or something.

“I apologize. Did my brother not offer you a room to yourself?” Hizamaru asked.

“He did. I asked to stay here.” Inuyasha whispered.

Kouga snorted and opened his eyes, yawning loudly.

“Pipe down.” he muttered before closing his eyes again and returning to sleep.

“Stupid wolf.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Inuyasha, you do not have to sit on the floor. I will get you a blanket.” Hizamaru said.

“I don’t need one, I am fine the way I am.” Inuyasha huffed.

“Sleeping like this? It cannot be comfortable.” Hizamaru stated.

“Slept this way all my life.” Inuyasha replied hotly.

Hizamaru frowned before nodding.

“Very well then. Good night, cousin.” he said.

“Night.” Inuyasha replied as Hizamaru closed the door.

As he walked away, he had more questions than answers.

The next morning, Daizuke was up bright and early. He was often the one up before everyone else, besides Grandfather that is. As he started towards the dining room, he heard voices coming from one of the spare rooms.

“Inuyasha, my friend, please sit down. I am sure they will come get us for breakfast.” the monk, Miroku, said.

“I’ll just taking a peek. Relax, monk. Stay here and watch over the others.” Inuyasha replied before opening the door.

Gold met gold and Inuyasha blinked, startled.

“Good morning!” Daizuke said waving.

“Morning.” Inuyasha stated as he closed the door.

Daizuke perked up a bit.

“Shall we get some food?” Daizuke asked politely.

Inuyasha glanced at the door once before nodding. They started down the hall, Daizuke chit chatting about everything he could think of. The weather, the family, whatever came to mind. Inuyasha seemed overwhelmed by everything and Daizuke stopped.

“I'm sorry. I tend to talk way too much when I get nervous.” Daizuke said pulling back a bit.

“It’s fine. The monk does that too.” Inuyasha shrugged.

“Your human companions, you care for them deeply, huh?” Daizuke asked.

Inuyasha stiffened.

“Humans… are a lot more accepting than demons. I’ve met many kind humans and almost zero kind demons.” Inuyasha stated.

“Ah, yes, makes sense. Demons tend to stick to their own.” Daizuke said, rubbing his chin.

Inuyasha glanced at him.

“So do you have any lands?” he asked.

“Oh yes! I control a small island to the North. It is surrounded by water, so we don’t have a lot of problems. Which is what I prefer.” Daizuke chuckled.

“Lazy then, huh?” Inuyasha asked amused.

Daizuke laughed.

“You can say that, yes. I like it when things are simple.” Daizuke replied.

They came to the dining room and found no one there. As they settled down, trays of food were brought in. Inuyasha’s mouth dropped as the food was placed before him.

“Are more people here?” Inuyasha asked confused.

“More people? Besides the family and your friends, no one else is here.” Daizuke replied taking some deer meat.

“Then what the hell do you need all this food for?” Inuyasha asked.

He hadn’t touched a thing, despite how hungry his eyes were. Daizuke’s plate was almost full.

“Well, to be honest with you, this is a rather small portion. If everyone was here, we would need an extra table to hold it all.” Daizuke said.

Inuyasha just stared at him before looking around. Daizuke frowned.

“What troubles you?” he asked.

“I’ve never seen so much food in my entire life.” Inuyasha muttered.

His ears were flat against his head and Daizuke frowned.

“You will never go hungry again. You are family, Inuyasha. You should have never gone hungry to begin with.” Daizuke said.

Inuyasha nodded and started to fill his plate, but Daizuke was quickly alarmed by how small it was.

“Cousin, please eat. There is plenty here, do not worry. You can’t tell me that is all you will have.” Daizuke said distressed.

Inuyasha flushed.

“This is all I can eat. If I eat more than this, I’ll be sick.” Inuyasha said.

Daizuke didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. It was barely enough for a newborn, much less a growing pup like Inuyasha. He would have to keep an eye on it. Though he did notice Inuyasha shoving food into his sleeves.

“Good morning.” Hideyoshi said as he stepped into the room.

Sure enough, servants came out with more food and Inuyasha was amazed as he piled it onto his plate. Hideyoshi glanced at Inuyasha’s plate and blinked.

“My, have you already eaten your first plate, pup?” he said simply.

“No, uncle, that is Inuyasha’s first plate.” Daizuke corrected.

“Ah, taking it slow then. Good for you. Eat as much as you’d like.” Hideyoshi nodded.

Inuyasha just looked at the floor, seemingly embarrassed. Daizuke sighed. More family members came in and the table was soon overflowing with food. Daizuke watched Inuyasha the whole time, noting how stiff he was, how nervous he looked.

“Inuyasha, would you like me to take you back to your companions? I can have food brought to the room for them.” Daizuke said.

He hadn’t even finished his first plate and his stomach growled with hunger, but his concern for Inuyasha was more important. Inuyasha got to his feet and nodded.

“That’s fine. But can they cook the meat? Humans can’t eat it raw.” Inuyasha stated.

Daizuke nodded and called forth a servant, giving them instructions before leaving with Inuyasha. He caught the eye of his father and shook his head. They would talk later. They returned to Inuyasha’s room just as the servants brought in the food. The humans stared in awe.

“There’s so much.” Sango muttered.

“Is that deer meat?” Shippo perked up.

“Shippo! Use your manners!” Kagome called when he grabbed a piece and went to stuff it in his face.

“Relax, Kagome. He’s probably starving.” Inuyasha said sitting down. 

Daizuke nodded to Inuyasha before leaving. He had a lot to think over.

“You were gone a long time.” Kouga said as he munched on some rabbit meat.

Kagome made a face as she watched the raw, bloody meat disappear into his mouth before turning back to her own meal.

“Daizuke is a talker.” Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Kouga raised an eyebrow.

“Find out anything good?” Kouga asked.

“Not much. He is lord of a small island in the North.” Inuyasha replied.

Kouga choked, as did Sango.

“Wait, small island to the North?” Sango demanded.

“Yes?” Inuyasha asked.

“Inuyasha, he doesn’t lord over some small island. He is talking about one of the biggest islands in the area!” Sango said.

Inuyasha’s eyes got wide.

“So he’s like really important?” Inuyasha asked.

Kouga just sighed.

Daizuke knocked on the door and waited. He, like everyone did, knew that Grandfather liked to sit alone in the morning. He remembered when he was younger, that Taisho would often join him in the mornings. That they would sit and talk or just watch the clouds together.

“Enter.” Grandfather called.

Daizuke stepped into the room and bowed. Grandfather didn’t turn to him, preferring to face the sky and look out across the world below.

“Daizuke. What brings you to me this early?” he asked.

“I apologize, but I have some concerns about Inuyasha.” Daizuke stated.

Grandfather hummed.

“How curious. You are the third one to come to me with concerns this morning. Hizamaru and Kibano were already here.” Grandfather stated.

Daizuke blinked. That explained why they were late to breakfast.

“And what were they concerned about?” Daizuke asked.

“Kibano stated he was worried about Inuyasha getting used to our family. That he is worried Inuyasha will chose to stay with his humans.” Grandfather said.

Daizuke sucked in a breath. Was that even possible? Inuyasha refusing to stay? He was so young still. He couldn’t imagine that would go over well with any of them.

“And Hizamaru?” Daizuke asked.

“He found Inuyasha guarding the humans last night. It seems to him, Inuyasha believes we are dangerous to his companions.” Grandfather said.

Daizuke looked down. He hadn’t even thought about harming any of Inuyasha’s companions. He doubted anyone here would.

“So what brings you to me?” Grandfather asked.

“I ate with Inuyasha this morning, Grandfather. He barely ate more than an infant. He asked what we needed so much food for. I fear he is severely malnourished and underweight.” Daizuke explained.

He could see the strain on his Grandfather’s face and it killed him. It killed him to know that Inuyasha had suffered and it killed him to know there was nothing they could do to make up for it.

“Call the family together.” Grandfather said and Daizuke nodded before leaving.

“Inuyasha, can you come with me please?” Daizuke asked an hour later. 

After breakfast, Inuyasha and his group had been left alone most of the morning, which put Inuyasha on edge. He had no idea what they should expect and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He looked at his group, who just nodded and then he got up.

“They can come if you would like.” Daizuke said and Inuyasha nodded.

They walked back towards the sitting room, where Inuyasha found everyone was already waiting. He didn’t like it.

“What’s this about?” Inuyasha asked as they sat down.

“We have much to discuss. There are questions that I need answers to that only you can give, child.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha nodded, if not slowly. His eyes strayed to Sesshomaru, who didn’t bother to even look at him. 

“About?” Inuyasha asked.

“Things that should not have happened. Tell me, Inuyasha, and be truthful, how long as Sesshomaru known you were alive?” Grandfather asked boldly.

The group went quiet, waiting with bated breath. Inuyasha frowned and his ears flattened against his head.

“The whole time. If he didn’t know I survived the fire that killed Pops, then he definitely knew a few years later when I found him.” Inuyasha looked at the grain on the table.

“And he did not take you in?” Momo asked.

Inuyasha growled.

“His exact words were, and I quote, ‘should I ever come across you again, I will kill you. Your life is mine to take, hanyou. Your death has been claimed by this Sesshomaru.’ After that, I didn’t exactly stick around to find out if he wanted to play family.” Inuyasha said.

Kibano sighed deeply. There was more to this story than they understood and he had a feeling this would never fully understand it. Grandfather seemed to agree.

“I see.” Grandfather said.

Everyone waited to see what he would say next.

“And tell me child, when you were young, did anyone help you?” he asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

“I fought for everything I have. Food, shelter, safety. All of it.” Inuyasha replied.

Kibano bit his lip. Though they had been put through rigorous lessons as pups to become strong demons, he had always had a full belly and a safe place to sleep. Things he took for granted, Inuyasha had fought for with his own two hands. He couldn’t imagine what kind of pain and horror he had gone through. Kibano caught Hizamaru’s eye and they both shared a sorrowful look.

“A final question, child. Just to put this old man’s heart at ease.” Grandfather whispered.

Inuyasha glanced at him.

“Did you ever find peace? Even once?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

“Yes, once.” Inuyasha said mournfully.

Grandfather nodded before turning to Sesshomaru. His face was dead, eye cold.

“Tell me, Sesshomaru. The pain that your brother has gone through, the misery, does it do anything to you? Do you feel anything for the sorrow your brother has gone through?” Grandfather asked.

Sesshomaru stared back. He said nothing and the tension in the room rose. Inuyasha shifted nervously.

“Sesshomaru, you have made your opinion known. I was always worried when you spoke with such disrespect towards your father about your new sibling. I had hoped you would come around eventually. When you told me of their deaths, I thought, perhaps in time, that you would mourn for them as we did. When you did not, I was suspicious, but believed you simply grieved in your own way. Now I see you had no reason to grieve.” Grandfather paused.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

“I do not know what evil has grown in your heart since you were a pup, but I see now there is no point in even speaking with you. You show no remorse, no understanding about the awful crime you have committed against your brother, nothing.” Grandfather continued.

Hideyoshi and Toshinori shared a look, panic in their eyes.

“Father.” Hideyoshi started, but was stopped when Grandfather held up a hand.

“Sesshomaru, your dishonorable actions against your sibling has cost this family years of joy and memories, has cost your brother his safety, comfort, and heritage. You have dishonored yourself, your father and me.” Grandfather stated.

He stared Sesshomaru down with his one good eye, cold as ice.

“I do not accept those who have dishonored me. Henceforth, you are banished from this home. If the Western Lands is what your craved so deeply, then take them. Continue to lord over them as you have, but never step foot in this home again. You are not welcome here.” Grandfather finished.

Everyone sat completely still, even Inuyasha. Kouga felt like his jaw might fall off with how low it was hanging. To do something like this is private was one thing, but to do it in front of the whole family plus guests was something else entirely. Kouga locked eyes with Sango and Miroku, both who looked equally as shocked. Sesshomaru seemed to sit, as if shunned, eyes slightly wider than they were before.

“Be gone! Be gone from my sight, Sesshomaru!” Grandfather barked angrily.

Sesshomaru got to his feet, as did Inuyasha, much to everyone’ start.

“Wait, wait, you can’t just do that! He’s your grandson, isn’t he?” Inuyasha demanded angrily.

“Inuyasha, hush, child.” Hideyoshi hissed, but Inuyasha ignored him.

“Don’t just throw him out! He’s your grandson, damnit!” Inuyasha demanded.

“That he is. And that is why he must be punished. His actions have caused this family great harm. I cannot and will not allow him to get away with it.” Grandfather said, looking at Inuyasha.

“Then make him do chores or something, I don’t know! Just don’t throw him out!” Inuyasha snapped.

“Inuyasha, he is doing this for you. Why are you fighting so much?” Toshinori asked.

“Because I know what it’s like not to have a home! A family! To not have a single goddamn person in this world! I won’t let someone else go through that, no matter who they are!” Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha’s yell echoed around the room before he shook his head.

“Don’t do that. Just don’t do that. I don’t care what he’s done. I don’t care what he’s done to me. Just don’t do that.” Inuyasha was shaking, his fist clenched tightly.

They could smell blood suddenly and looked to see that Inuyasha had dug his own claws into the palms of his hands. The blood dripped onto the floor. Grandfather sighed deeply and closed his eye.

“You are kinder than I am, Inuyasha. Very well then. Sesshomaru, your brother has pleaded for your life. I will heed his words for now, but do not think this will spare you of punishment.” Grandfather stated.

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing.

“I did not need your help, hanyou.” he spat.

Inuyasha flinched, as if struck and in a flash, Grandfather had Sesshomaru by the throat, held up with one hand. The family jumped to their feet, but no one dared go near the two. Grandfather held him still, but Sesshomaru didn’t try to struggle. Their red eyes clashed.

“You will remove that word from your vocabulary or I will remove your tongue. He is your brother, your flesh and blood. If I hear you speak down to him again, you will rue the day, pup.” Grandfather commanded.

A single hand landed on his arm and they both looked down to see Inuyasha standing there. His ears were flat against his head, his hand trembled, but he stood strong.

“Put him down. Please.” Inuyasha begged.

Grandfather lowered Sesshomaru until he could touch the floor and released him. Inuyasha slipped between the two, his back to Sesshomaru while he faced Grandfather. The family didn’t seem to know what to do.

“If this is going to tear your family apart, I will leave. I’m not going to sit here and watch you all lose your heads over this. What’s done is done. Sesshomaru’s an ass, but I don’t wanna see him dead.” Inuyasha said boldly.

Grandfather looked at him before placing his hand on Inuyasha’s head, rubbing his ears.

“You are wiser than your years.” he muttered before pulling away.

Inuyasha immediately missed his warmth.

“Hizamaru, take Sesshomaru from the room. I wish not to see him again today.” Grandfather stated.

Hizamaru nodded and grabbed Sesshomaru’s arm before leading him away. Inuyasha let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and sat down, rubbing his forehead.

“That was...something.” Miroku stated as they sat down again.

Inuyasha was thankful his friends hadn’t tried to jump into the mix. He could see the talisman Miroku was stuffing back into his sleeve.

“I have no idea what has Sesshomaru like this, but he will learn in time.” Momo stated sagely.

Inuyasha scuffed loudly, but said nothing. Grandfather hummed and everyone looked at him.

“I wish to know more about the demon Naraku. We touched on his involvement with your life last night, but I wish to know more. The creature, he is died, yes?” Grandfather asked.

“Yes, he was killed a few months ago.” Inuyasha stated.

“Good and you killed him?” Grandfather continued.

“Yeah. We all had a hand in it.” Inuyasha nodded.

Grandfather glanced at the team and nodded.

“You said he murdered a woman named Kikyo. Who was she to you?” Daizuke asked.

Inuyasha paused and then sighed.

“She was my peace. The love of my life. The reason I planned to become...human.” Inuyasha admitted.

The family sat, stunned.

“Human? What on earth do you mean?” Nanami asked.

“The Shikon No Tama.” Hizamaru said as he walked back into the room.

Inuyasha nodded.

“Kikyo was a miko who watched over it. I tried to take it from her once and failed. I thought she would kill me, but she didn’t. Eventually, we fell in love and I swore to her I would use the jewel to become human. Naraku ruined all that.” Inuyasha said angrily.

“Turn human.” Daizuke said softly.

The family looked at each other. If that had happened, they would have never known. They would have never learned that Inuyasha was alive. He would have long been dead by now. As horrible as it sounded, some of them were thankful Inuyasha had never gone through with it. Kagome sighed deeply and Inuyasha glanced at her before looking down.

“I see. And he killed her?” Kibano asked.

“He did. He made us believe we had betrayed each other. He mortally wounded her and she in return attacked me and sealed me for fifty years.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Sealed you? Then how are you here?” Nanami asked.

“Kagome. She’s Kikyo’s reincarnation. She released me.” Inuyasha nodded to her and she smiled though it was strained.

“What a fascinating life.” Hideyoshi muttered.

“Father, please.” Kibano sighed.

Hideyoshi blinked and then winced.

“I apologize. That was rude of me.” he admitted.

Inuyasha shrugged.

“Kind of just how my life has gone.” Inuyasha admitted.

“There is so much we do not know about you. About the life you have led. I hope you will continue to share your stories with us.” Hizamaru stated.

Kouga snickered.

“We could tell them about the time you got drunk.” Kouga said.

“Over your dead body, wolf!” Inuyasha snapped.

The two of them started bickering and the family just watched, curious.

“They do this often, huh?” Kibano asked.

“All the time.” Sango sighed.

“Like clockwork.” Shippo stated.

“Enough.” Grandfather boomed.

They stopped, looking at him.

“I have, but one last question for you, Inuyasha.” Grandfather stated.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha asked.

“The beads that sit around your neck. What are they for? I sense spiritual power in them when I touched you.” Grandfather asked.

Kibano frowned. He had felt the same yesterday when Inuyasha had been pressed against him. He did wonder why they were there. Kagome got this wide eyed look on her face.

“They’re…” Inuyasha touched them subconsciously, not sure what to say.

It seemed embarrassing to tell them the real reason they were there.

“I don’t know. When I woke up, they were on me.” Inuyasha lied.

Kouga frowned immediately, but said nothing. Kibano narrowed his eyes, but Grandfather simply nodded and moved on. 

“Very well then. This has been a long morning, perhaps it is time for some lunch.” Grandfather stated.

He waved some servants over and gave them strict orders before sending them on their way. When that was done, everyone stood up.

“The food will take some time. Let us take a moment and freshen up.” Grandfather said.

As everyone left, Kouga walked over and leaned his head in.

“You know they are going to find out eventually, right? I mean.” Kouga said and Inuyasha sighed.

“I know, but for right now, leave it.” Inuyasha hissed.

Daizuke led Inuyasha and his group back to their room before leaving them alone. Inuyasha settled by the door, eyes on the floor. Miroku sat beside him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Inuyasha stated.

Miroku nodded his head.

“It is a lot to take in. No one will blame you for feeling distressed.” Miroku said.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before looking down. Miroku hummed.

“Our quest is coming close to an end, my friend. We have found all the jewel shards and the jewel is back in one piece.” Miroku paused.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes.

“I know, monk. I know what you are about to say.” Inuyasha whispered.

“Kagome wishes to return to her own time. We have talked about her using the jewel to seal the well. Sango and I...well.” He smiled sadly.

Sango happened to glance over then and Miroku smiled lovingly at her. She flushed and turned back to the conversation she was having with Kagome. Inuyasha swallowed.

“It’s almost over, isn’t it?” Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded.

“But it does not have to be the end. You are more than welcome to come with Sango and I when we return to her village.” Miroku stated.

Inuyasha, however, shook his head and bumped shoulders with Miroku.

“You know I won’t do that. It’s time for you two to have that kid you are always talking about.” Inuyasha teased.

Miroku flushed and coughed into his hand.

“Even still, you know you are more than welcome to stay with us.” Miroku said.

Inuyasha stared blankly at the group before him. His eyes looked over each one and his heart cried. Kagome would leave as soon as they hit the village. They had agreed that was the best course of action, to make sure she didn’t have any regrets. Kouga had decided to split off from them when they hit the edge of the village. He had his own wolves to return to after all and he didn’t want to be there when she left. Inuyasha was sure he would mourn in his own way when he got back home.

Sango and Miroku were already planning to return to her village and start revonntions. Inuyasha had agreed to help, but he didn’t want to stay. It felt like an invasion of their privacy to do that. So in the end, all that Inuyasha would have left was Shippo, but he was getting older. He would want to go off on his own soon, the call of nature would be too tempting to ignore and Inuyasha would be alone. His ears pressed against his head.

“I know.” he finally said.

Hizamaru adjusted his armor before he heard the knock.

“Come in.” he called.

He wasn’t shocked when his father walked in.

“Father.” he said with a bow.

“Hizamaru, relax. It is only us.” Hideyoshi said calmly and Hizamaru nodded.

“What brings you here?” Hizamaru asked curiously.

Hideyoshi rubbed his chin as he walked to the balcony, eyes on the world below. How small it all looked from here. Maybe that’s why they had missed the small hanyou running around in the wilderness.

“I came to find peace, my son. My mind is a whirl of questions with no answers and answers with no context.” Hideyoshi said simply.

Hizamaru crossed his arms.

“I can’t help, but agree with you. My mind has been in a whirl since yesterday. My night was fitful.” Hizamaru admitted.

The two were quiet.

“What do you think of Sesshomaru’s actions, my son?” Hideyoshi asked.

Hizamaru paused. Admittedly, he, like Sesshomaru, had not been pleased about the announcement of Taisho’s second son. He had been the most vocal that they should be rid of the hanyou before he could stain their family. 

_ “Stain?”  _ Hizamaru thought with horror.

Had he called the child a stain? He had, hadn’t he? Is that where Sesshomaru had picked it up from. He covered his mouth, feeling ill.

“My son?” Hideyoshi sensed his rising distress and frowned.

“I called him a stain.” Hizamaru whispered.

“Who?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Inuyasha. When Uncle Taisho announced the pregnancy, I called Inuyasha a ‘stain’.” the two demons looked at each other.

“You don’t think…?” Hideyoshi trailed off.

It was no secret that as the oldest cousin, Hizamaru had been looked up to and admired by his younger cousins. Sesshomaru in particular had looked up to Hizamaru for his power and intelligence. Could it be that Sesshomaru had heard Hizamaru talk lowly of Taisho’s soon to be son and internalized those feelings?

“My son, we cannot assume that everything Sesshomaru did was because of your objections. You changed your opinion after speaking with my brother, did you not?” Hideyoshi asked.

Hizamaru nodded. He remembered being pulled to the side by Taisho. They had spoken for hours before Taisho had even touched the subject of his son. At first, Hizamaru had protested, all of his carefully made arguments swiftly destroyed by Taisho’s fierce love for his son. Finally, Hizamaru had broken down and stated that he would meet with the child and let his own opinions grow from there.

He remembered the absolute devastation when Sesshomaru announced both Taisho and his baby brother had died. He had watched his Grandfather crumble before his eyes and only then had he realized how selfish he was being. The child that had come from such a union was not the issue here, but his own bias. And so he had mourned. He had mourned alongside his family, his grief clear to all as he had cried for the cousin he would never meet.

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands, still wondering. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked at his father.

“Come. Father will expect us soon.” Hideyoshi said and Hizamaru nodded.

They left together, walking down the hall. They came to the room containing Inuyasha and his companions and heard yelling.

“Wrench, will you stop yelling for five seconds and listen to me for once!” Inuyasha snarled.

“I did listen to you! I listened to you talk about Kikyo, AGAIN!” Kagome snapped back.

The two demons glanced at each other as Daizuke and Toshinori came around the corner, drawn in by the loud yelling.

“What on earth is going on in there? I can hear them from down the hall.” Daizuke asked confused.

“I am not sure.” Hizamaru admitted.

“I had to! They asked me about her! What was I supposed to do, lie?” Inuyasha demanded.

Hideyoshi slid the door open to find Inuyasha and Kagome facing each other, eyes glaring. The others stood off to the side, watching.

“You didn’t have to talk about her like that!” Kagome yelled.

“Like what! Like she mattered to me? Like she was the first human in this damn world to care! Because she was! Or did you forget that!” Inuyasha yelled back.

“Inuyasha, Kagome, please.” Miroku stated.

Kagome stomped her foot and crossed her arms. The clear signs that she was enraged.

“What is all the yelling about?” Momo asked as she, Nanami and Kibano came upon the scene.

“I am not quite sure, my love.” Toshinori stated.

Miroku saw the gathering demons and Kagome’s increasing rage and panicked. This was not good.

“Kouga, please help me stop her.” Miroku hissed.

“Huh? Why?” Kouga asked, amused.

“Because you know she’s about to use that word and do you want to see how they will react to it?!” Miroku demanded.

Kouga paused and then his eyes got wide. He looked at the demons at the door and quickly moved in.

“I think you two need to have this conversation later on.” He hissed as he grabbed Kagome and dragged her away.

“What! No! I am having this conversation now!” Kagome said, fighting back. 

Miroku slipped between them, hands up.

“Inuyasha, my friend, please think rationally.” Miroku said stressed.

“She started it!” Inuyasha snapped pointing.

“I know, but think quickly about what is going to happen soon!” Miroku demanded, eyes darting to the demons at the door.

By now, Grandfather had also joined the group, looking quite unamused by all the yelling. Inuyasha stopped, ears down as he looked over their unamused faces. He looked away, stuffing his hands into his sleeves.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome snapped.

“Kagome, please.” Kouga begged, trying to get her to calm down.

Miroku took a step back, hoping this would be enough to calm the tension. Kagome saw red.

“SIT BOY!” she roared.

The beads flashed brightly and Inuyasha yelped as he slammed face first into the tile below. It cracked under the force as she continued to yell out the word.

“SIT! SIT! SIT!” she screamed it over and over, the floor creaking and then giving way under the force.

“ENOUGH!” Grandfather roared.

Everything stopped, including Kagome. The smell of blood suddenly filled the air and Inuyasha slowly sat up. One of the broken tiles had sliced into his cheek, causing blood to roll down his face. Hizamaru stormed the room, grabbed Kagome and attempted to pull her away from Kouga.

“Release her, wolf, or your life will be forfeit like her’s is!” Hizamaru snarled, his claws at the ready.

“Stop!” Inuyasha snapped, pushing himself to his feet. 

Daizuke and Kibano quickly moved in, pushing Miroku from his side and keeping Inuyasha between them, acting as a shield between him and Kagome.

“What is happening here! What was that?” Nanami asked.

Miroku looked around and knew this would not end well. Kouga was struggling to keep Hizamaru from pulling Kagome any closer while Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to get around his two cousins to help her. Grandfather took a step into the room and everyone stopped. He walked calmly toward Inuyasha, causing Kibano and Daizuke to move away. The cut was already healed, but he lightly touched Inuyasha’s cheek and wiped away from blood.

“Those beads are to keep you under control. The human girl controls them and in turn, you.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked away before nodding.

“She is the one to put them on you, is she not?” he asked and Inuyasha nodded again.

“Then she will be the one to remove them. If she does not, she will die.” Grandfather said pulling back.

“Grandfather, you are going to let her live! After what she has done?” Hizamaru demanded.

“To kill her would cause Inuyasha great distress. He did not tell us what they did for a reason. I will respect his reasoning, for now.” Grandfather said.

He turned to Hizamaru and nodded.

“Release her and she will remove them.” Grandfather commanded.

Kouga and Hizamaru both released Kagome and she rubbed her arms, staring at Grandfather before glancing at Inuyasha. When she didn’t move, Grandfather spoke.

“I will not repeat myself. Remove the beads or your life is forfeit.” Grandfather stated.

Kagome looked like she wished to argue with him, but Miroku stepped beside her.

“Kagome, please heed his words. They are not to be taken lightly. Remove the beads.” Miroku said.

“But.” Kagome started.

“Kagome, no buts. You know you need to do this.” Sango said.

She had been tense the whole time, but she knew better than to get involved with demon families. She just held Shippo close to her chest, trying to soothe his whimpers of fear. Kagome looked at Shippo’s shaking form and swallowed. She took a few steps forward and everyone was tense. Kagome could see Daizuke’s hand on his side and she wondered what kind of weapon he had hidden there.

She stepped up to Inuyasha and looked at him. The blood on his face made her wince. The cut was gone, but just a bit higher and it certainly would have gone into his eye. She could have blinded him. In her rage, she could have blinded him. The satisfaction she always got whenever he ended up face down in the dirt shrivelled up and died. She reached out a took ahold of the beads. They felt heavy to her, like they were made of lead and she wondered if they always felt like that. Had Inuyasha’s neck been stained by having to wear these heavy beads all this time? Or were they heavy now because she had just done that to him?

She felt her power go into them and they suddenly got lighter. Inuyasha bowed his head a bit and the beads slipped off his neck with no resistance. She held them in her hands and that was it. Inuyasha looked at her and there was something in his eyes that he hadn’t had before, a spark that Kagome hadn’t seen before. She took a step back and was grabbed by Hizamaru, who held her tightly.

“I believe it is time for you to tell us about those beads, Inuyasha.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha stared at him, eyes wide before he looked away and nodded slowly.

“They are the beads of subjection. They were placed on me by Kagome to keep me in line.” Inuyasha said.

The way he talked about them, the embarrassment in his voice, Kagome looked down. Had he ever been the one to explain them? No, he hadn’t. She had always explained what they were for.

“To keep you in line? Like some pet?” Hizamaru growled.

His eyes were on her and she felt fear. He looked so angry. But Inuyasha didn’t correct him and Kagome frowned.

“It was to keep him from losing control.” she corrected.

“Control? Control over what, girl? The situation? Because it looked like to me that you had total control on that point.” Hideyoshi said coldly.

“His yokai.” she said.

Her reply sounded lame to even her ears.

“But…” Inuyasha cut in.

His hand was on his sword, he wouldn’t look at her.

“I haven’t lost control like that in a long time. You know that. And even then, my sword helps me. But you kept insisting it was for everyone’s protection. That’s why I agreed to keep them on.” Inuyasha stated quietly.

Kagome stared at him and then at Miroku. Surely, he would agree with her. He had seen what Inuyasha could do when he lost control like he did. But Miroku wouldn’t look at her. He played with the beads around his wrist.

“Sango?” Kagome called, looking to the other female in the group.

“I’ve told you before that you needed to get rid of them.” she replied.

Her voice was even, calm. Kagome bit her lip. They had talked about it. Many times, Sango had brought up the fact that Kagome should remove the beads, but Kagome had ignored her. Had brushed off her concerns with little to no care. She finally glanced at Kouga, but he just shook his head. He wasn’t going to come to her rescue on this one.

“I see.” Grandfather said finally.

Kagome looked at him, but he turned his back on her, returning his attention to Inuyasha.

“Child, I do not know the full story and there is a part of me that does not wish to know. However, I do not wish to keep this human here any longer. Her absolute disregard for your safety makes my blood boil. For her own safety, it would be best to remove her from my castle.” Grandfather was to the point and Inuyasha nodded.

He looked at her and then sighed.

“I need to return them to the human village I told you about.” Inuyasha said sadly.

This was it, wasn’t it? Kagome looked at him and knew. Hizamaru and Kibano said something about going with them, but it was all static in her ears at that point. Before long, they were on the front steps and Kibano brought them back to the field they had come from. Had that really only been yesterday?

She found her bag and her bike where they had been hidden and as they walked, it felt like there was a weight in the air. The demon brothers seemed uncertain of what was going on, but left it alone. They got to the edge of the village and paused. Kouga pulled back from the group, said his goodbyes, hugged Kagome tightly one final time and took off, disappearing into the treeline. Kagome wiped her eyes and they kept going.

Rin, who was playing by herself outside Kaede’s hut, squealed in delight when she saw them. She came running up to them, arms out.

“Lord Inuyasha! Everyone! You have returned!” she said with joy.

“Hey brat.” Inuyasha said with affection as he patted her head.

“Inuyasha…?” Kibano called, looking between them.

“Who is this? Is she one of your’s?” Hizamaru asked, looking at Sango.

Sango flushed deeply.

“No! I haven’t even had any children yet!” she said embarrassed.

“This is Rin. Sesshomaru’s ward?” Inuyasha replied confused.

The brothers stopped. Sesshomaru’s ward?

“Since when?” Hizamaru demanded.

“For a while now. Did he never tell you?” Inuyasha asked.

“There’s a lot he hasn’t told us it seems. A human ward is just the tip of the iceberg.” Kibano muttered.

Kaede happened to step outside then. She looked older, sicker than the last time Inuyasha had seen her and his ears pressed against his hair in distress.

“Ah, I thought I heard ya voice, Inuyasha.” she said simply.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re back, ya old hag.” Inuyasha said rudely, but his voice was affectionate.

Kibano and Hizamaru stared at the old woman. She glanced at them and hummed.

“And who are they?” she asked.

She stepped down from the porch and Inuyasha moved to her side. She seemed to lean on him.

“These are… my cousins.” Inuyasha said after a moment’s pause.

Kaede frowned and looked at him.

“Cousins? Did you not tell my sister and I that you only had Sesshomaru as family?” Kaede asked.

“It seems he lied, Lady Kaede.” Miroku replied.

“I see. Very well then. I am Kaede, the miko of the village.” she said with a small bow.

“I am Hizamaru and this is my brother, Kibano. Thank you for taking care of our cousin.” Hizamaru and Kibano both bowed to her and she blinked, startled.

“They certainly have better manners than Sesshomaru.” Kaede muttered.

Inuyasha snorted.

“Don’t let him hear you say that or he might finally take your wrinkled head from your body.” Inuyasha said.

Kaede huffed in amusement.

“He can try.” she replied.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome called.

Inuyasha looked at her and she smiled. It was sad, her eyes were full of tears. Inuyasha lifted his chin and nodded.

“I’ll be back.” Inuyasha said.

“Take your time, my friends.” Miroku said softly.

Kagome hugged each one, including Rin. She hugged Shippo the longest before Inuyasha finally pulled Shippo away. He handed him off to Sango, who nodded at them. Shippo just buried his face in Sango’s shoulder, his cries soft. They disappeared together into the treeline. Kibano frowned.

“Why do you all seem so sad? Where are they going?” Kibano asked.

“We should follow, they should not be alone after this morning.” Hizamaru stated.

“Wait, please. Let them be alone. Kagome is...going home and she is not coming back.” Kaede said.

“Going home?” Kibano asked confused.

“It is a long story. I am sure Inuyasha will tell you all one day, but for now, please don’t ask.” Sanog begged.

The brothers agreed and they sat on the porch, waiting for Inuyasha to return. Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo went inside, but Kaede came out with some tea and sat with them.

“Thank you.” Kibano said.

Hizamaru eyed her.

“Who are you to our cousin?” he asked.

She paused and smiled sadly.

“I am Kikyo’s younger sister.” she replied.

They looked at her, startled. They also jumped when they heard a loud crash. When nothing else happened, they calmed down and looked back at her.

“I see. You two seem close.” Kibano stated, not sure what else to say.

“We are. He has taken care of me since I was a girl. Even now, he takes care of me.” Kaede said gently.

She held her cup, but her hands were shaking and she sighed.

“As you can probably tell, I am not long for this world. I had worried about what will happen to Inuyasha when I pass on and perhaps this is the answer to my prayers.” she looked at them, her single eye locked them in place.

“Please do not abandon him. He has had a rough life since he was a pup. Please show him all the love and family that we never could. He will need it.” Kaede said, bowing a bit.

Hizamaru placed a hand on her back and straightened her up.

“We will take care of him. He is our cousin, our flesh and blood. He will never be alone again.” Kibano said.

They looked up as Inuyasha walked back into the village. His head was bowed, hair covering his eyes as he walked. Kaede stood up and he glanced at her. His eyes looked dead.

“It is done then?” she whispered.

He gave a small nod. Kaede sighed deeply and held out her arms. He drifted into them, clinging to her shirt. His ears were pressed against his head and he let out a low whimper.

“I am sorry.” Kaede said as his body shook.

Kibano and Hizamaru watched Inuyasha, heard his soft cries and could do nothing to soothe his pain. Eventually, he pulled back, wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sat on the porch, staring blankly at the sky.

“I will get some tea.” Kaede said.

Inuyasha’s hand shot out and grabbed her sleeve.

“I’m fine. Sit, you old hag.” Inuyasha grumbled.

She chuckled and sat down beside him.

“I noticed the beads are gone. Finally convinced her to take them off?” she asked.

“She didn’t have a choice.” Hizamaru scowled.

Kaede looked at him and sighed.

“I had a feeling that was the case. Though I am not mad. I should have never given her those beads to start with.” Kaede frowned.

“You didn’t know any better.” Inuyasha replied.

“No, I did. I knew you. I should have made her remove them years ago.” Kaede shook her head.

“She was stubborn. You know she wouldn’t have listened.” Inuyasha shrugged.

“Did you make them, Lady Kaede?” Kibano asked.

“Not I. My sister did. She had hoped to use them in case something worse than Inuyasha attacked the village.” Kaede replied.

“And yet, they were used on Inuyasha?” Kibano demanded.

“Watch it.” Inuyasha snarled.

“Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I understand his anger and yes, they were.” she sighed.

“You must understand. Kagome appeared out of nowhere, looked like my long since past sister and released Inuyasha from his fifty year rest. I feared he would destroy us after the way he attacked my sister. I had no idea the truth behind it all.” Kaede stated.

“But the beads weren’t removed, even when you did know.” Hizamaru said.

“You are correct. It is a sin that lays heavy on my soul. I cannot apologize enough for it.” Kaede said.

“And I keep telling you, there was no need. The wrench did what she wanted.” Inuyasha said.

Kaede just shook her head.

“Even still.” she muttered.

They went silent and Inuyasha just continued to stare at the sky. His stomach sank when he took note that the moon was mostly gone. In a few days, the new moon would be here. The night stretched on and Kaede went inside to get some rest. 

“Good night, Kaede.” Inuyasha said and she smiled.

“Good night, my puppy.” she replied.

The next morning, Inuyasha stretched his arms high above his head as the sun shone high in the sky. Shippo and Rin had raced out of the house to play in the front yard under the careful and watchful eye of Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he wandered over to a small wood pile and scowled.

“Honestly, you old hag! How are you going to survive the winter like this?” he snapped as she walked out.

“Well, not everyone in the village can carry a whole tree by themselves, you know.” she replied.

“Feh, they should learn.” he stated.

“Why are we already yelling on such a lovely morning?” Miroku asked as he came out, scratching his ass.

“Because some of us actually get up early and do real work, monk.” Inuyasha said as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

Miroku just shrugged, not at all bothered. The brothers watched it all with curiosity. So this was Inuyasha in his natural habitat. They saw him move towards the treeline and frowned.

“Cousin, where are you going?” Kibano yelled.

Inuyasha ignored them, disappearing into the forest beyond. Kibano huffed.

“Ignore him. He is going to get more firewood.” Kaede stated.

“Firewood? For you?” Hizamaru asked.

“Yes, though personally, I think he likes a reason to swing an axe around.” Kaede said simply.

The brother glanced at each other. Sure enough, Inuyasha came back with a huge tree that he started to break down. Miroku complained loudly about the noise while Sango sighed and reminded him without firewood, there would be no dinner tonight. He quickly shut up after that. Perhaps, the worst part of this whole thing, was the scent of death that seemed to surround the area. Kaede, as she had said, was not long for this world and she was right. Death seemed to hover over the house, despite how they tried to ignore it. Hizamaru looked at Kibano.

“Go.” Kibano said.

Hizamaru stood up and Inuyasha glanced at him. For a moment, they locked eyes and then Inuyasha turned back to what he was doing. Hizamaru shot up into the air and was gone in a flash.

“My.” Kaede whispered.

“Indeed.” Miroku replied.


	3. 3

Hizamaru landed on the front steps before hurrying into the castle. He walked to his Grandfather’s office, where Hideyoshi, Toshinori, Daizuke and Grandfather sat.

“Welcome back, Hizamaru. Where is your brother and cousin?” his father asked.

“Grandfather, father, uncle, cousin. I mean no disrespect by barging in here, but it is most urgent.” Hizamaru said bowing.

“State your business then, child.” Grandfather said.

“We have returned the girl to the human village, but all is not what it seems. As soon as we stepped foot there, we learned the human girl doesn’t reside there. She was returned to her home and she is not coming back.” Hizamaru stated.

“Not coming back? Ever?” Toshinori asked startled.

“Ever. It seems there is more to that story than what we believed. However, we have also learned that the miko Inuyasha spoke of has a younger sister. A sister he has been caring for, but she is old and feeble.” he swallowed.

“Death will come for her soon.” he whispered.

“How soon?” Grandfather asked.

“My guess? Tonight is her last and they know it.” Hizamaru admitted.

Grandfather hummed and stood.

“Show us the way then.” Grandfather stated.

They returned to the front steps and the five of them landed outside the village. Hideyoshi hummed as they looked around.

“I have not been to a human village in years. They haven't changed much, have they?” he said simply.

As they got closer, Hizamaru saw Rin and Shippo playing.

“Ah, yes, there is also one last thing I forgot to mention.” Hizamaru said as he led the way.

“One last thing?” Toshinori asked.

“Sesshomaru apparently has a human ward.” Hizamaru stated.

“A human...ward?” Daizuke asked confused.

Hizamaru nodded as they appeared before Kaede’s house. Inuyasha and Kibano looked up from where they were standing and Inuyasha blinked.

“You do realize these humans are terrified enough of demons without you all being here right?” Inuyasha asked.

They could see the humans cowering in their homes, but Grandfather ignored them.

“Hizamaru has told me of a human you care for. I wished to meet her.” he stated.

Kaede came from her home and looked them all over. Inuyasha held out a hand and helped her off the porch while Rin skipped by.

“Rin, child, fetch some tea for our guests.” Kaede said.

Rin nodded and ran inside.

“Kaede, this is Grandfather.” Inuyasha introduced awkwardly.

“Aye, it is an honor to meet you, my lord. I apologize. If I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit.” Kaede bowed.

“It is an honor to meet you as well. Hizamaru told me you have watched over our young one. Thank you.” Grandfather said.

Kaede nodded and Inuyasha helped her to sit down. The care he had while around her was clear. She was precious to him.

“I understand my other grandson has a ward here as well?” Grandfather asked as he sat down.

“Yes. Rin was dropped here by Lord Sesshomaru.” Kaede said as Rin came out.

Her tongue was sticking out, squinting a bit in concentration, trying to keep the tray from spilling. She placed it down and smiled.

“Tea!” she exclaimed with delight.

“This is Rin.” Kaede said.

They sat and talked and as the sun went down, the tension rose. Even Rin seemed to know something was amiss as they sat there. No one cared to get any food and, eventually, one by one the humans and Shippo went inside. As Kaede got to her feet, Inuyasha looked at her and she smiled.

“I am so happy.” she said.

“How can you say that, you old hag?” he demanded.

“I am happy because my fears have been put to rest. Your family will take care of you from now on. Don’t you do anything to make me look bad. I taught you manners for a reason.” Kaede teased.

He pressed his forehead to her’s and smiled.

“Goodnight, Kaede.” he whispered.

“Goodnight, my puppy.” she replied.

Kaede entered the hut and Inuyasha blinked back the tears. The family sat on the front porch until the sun rose. As the first rays peeked over the horizon, Inuyasha closed his eyes and bowed his head. The scent of death was clear.

“Inuyasha.” Sango called.

Her eyes were teary, her voice cracked and he nodded.

“I know. I’m coming.” he stated.

He got to his feet and disappeared inside the house. A long wailful howl that came soon after told them everything they needed to know.

The pyre was built quickly. The whole village had known this was going to happen and so, they were ready. As Kaede was taken from the house, Inuyasha rejoined his family, but the darkness in his eyes seemed never ending and the brothers shared a look. Worry was festering in their minds and Kibano nodded to Hizamaru.

“Cousin, when you are ready, let us know and we will return home.” Hizamaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded, but his eyes were on the fire. They waited there, long past the time the fire gave out and yet, Inuyasha said nothing. The loss was great and they could see it in the way his body shook. Grandfather gently turned him around and hugged him, allowing the young hanyou to cling to his robes. For the second time, Inuyasha let out a howl of grief.

Sesshomaru stared out into the world below from his balcony and heard the second howl. It pierced his eardrums, like an arrow to his brain. His eyes narrowed and he turned away. Hizamaru had, in a sense, locked him in his room since the other night and Sesshomaru felt rage as he looked at the door. The door wasn’t actually locked. There was nothing really holding him here, but the statement was clear. If he left this room without Grandfather’s permission, Inuyasha’s pleading would have been for not.

It still burned him that Inuyasha had pleaded for him. All these years he had worked to keep his family and his father’s sin separated. All these years he had kept the two apart and all of a sudden, Kibano manages to find Inuyasha by chance? He scowled. And yet, he wondered what this would mean for them all. Inuyasha was loud, brash, rude. He would never fit in here.

“They will understand.” he said as he once again turned to his balcony.

He felt like he was trapped. He had been pacing the room, not sure what else to do with himself. He had never stayed in one place for more than a few hours before moving on. He felt like he might go mad. He prayed this wouldn't last much longer.

Inuyasha stood outside Kaede’s hut and stared. Behind him, he heard Miroku mutter something about it being a long ride and Rin replied by laughing. With Kaede gone, they didn’t dare leave the young girl here alone. Sesshomaru had yet to appear, but Hizamaru promised he would let Sesshomaru know where Rin was if he wished to go get her. Inuyasha turned from the hut, knowing in a few short days, it would be burned to the ground.

“You ready to go?” Inuyasha asked as he looked Sango, Miroku and Rin over.

Kirara was in her larger form and let out a growl. He pat her on the head, a final goodbye between demons. Sango was the first to hug him and he hugged her in return, closing his eyes to memorize her scent.

“We are always happy to have you stop by, my friend.” Miroku said as Sango moved away, wiping her eyes as she did so.

Inuyasha and Miroku hugged and Inuyasha memorized his scent too. He didn’t dare forget either of them.

“You just want me to do all the heavy lifting, monk. Don’t lie.” Inuyasha said as he pulled away.

Miroku laughed and Inuyasha nodded.

“I can’t get anything past you. Goodbye, Inuyasha.” Miroku said.

He climbed on Kirara’s back and Inuyasha watched as Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Rin rode off. He swallowed as he looked down, a single hand holding his pants.

“Guess it’s just you and me now, huh runt?” Inuyasha asked.

Shippo nodded, his eyes teary. He had been quiet the last few days and Inuyasha was worried. He bent down and Shippo climbed onto his back, nuzzling against his cheek. Inuyasha glanced up and saw his family standing there and nodded. He looked back one last time before turning away.

“I’m ready.” Inuyasha said.

“Let us return home then.” Grandfather held out his arms and Inuyasha pressed against him.

He closed his eyes as they took off, landing on the front steps before letting go.

“I suppose now is a good time as any to show you your room.” Daizuke said as they walked inside.

Inuyasha nodded, but said nothing. His hands were stuffed into his sleeves and he followed Daizuke without care. He didn’t bother to memorize his way around, his mind empty of everything, but his own grief. One by one, the family members split off from them, until only Daizuke, Shippo and Inuyasha were left. Daizuke led them past the room where his group had stayed and Shippo let out a whimper.

“It’s ok.” Inuyasha muttered as he pat Shippo on the head.

They came to another room and Inuyasha looked around. It was huge, bigger than any room he had ever seen. Shippo looked around before throwing himself off Inuyasha’s shoulder and into the pillows and blankets that covered the bed. Inuyasha sat on the bed and looked at Daizuke.

“Where’s your room?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

“Across the hall. Kibano’s is down more alongside Hizamaru’s.” Daizuke stated.

He stood by the door, staring at the two.

“Are you ok?” Daizuke asked.

Inuyasha scuffed loudly.

“I’m fine.” Inuyasha said boredly.

Shippo frowned before looking down.

“I see. Very well then. I will leave you two alone. Dinner should be soon, so Kibano or Hizamaru will come grab you.” Daizuke pulled back and left, leaving the two alone.

Shippo glanced at Inuyasha, wondering what was going on inside his head. His own head was in a very messed up place. To lose both Kagome, whom he saw as his mother, and Kaede, whom he saw as his grandmother, in two days was hard. He found his eyes watering heavily and Inuyasha scooped him up, hugging him close.

“It’ll be ok, runt. We’ll get through this.” Inuyasha muttered.

Shippo sniffled and cuddled into his shoulder.

“Sesshomaru. Grandfather wishes to speak to you.” Kibano said as they entered Sesshomaru’s room.

Kibano and Hizamaru could see the tension in his body, though he tried to hide it. He nodded and they walked to Grandfather’s study. There, they dropped Sesshomaru off and walked away. Grandfather sat facing the door, the beads of subjection on the floor before him. Sesshomaru sat down and they stared.

“You know what these are, correct?” Grandfather asked.

“This Sesshomaru does.” he replied.

“And you know they were put on your brother by that miko. Correct?” Grandfather questioned.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Grandfather nodded.

“Your human ward, Rin I believe her name is, is fine. She has been sent to live with the demon slayer and monk.” Grandfather said.

Sesshomaru frowned. Why was he being told this? And why had Rin been moved from where he left her?

“The older miko is dead. She died this morning.” Grandfather stated.

Sesshomaru paused. The howl. Had that been his brother’s then?

“This Sesshomaru understands.” he said.

“A human ward. You, who spoke nothing of killing all humans, took in a human ward, but not your own sibling? The one who actually shares your blood. It is both incredible and incredibly cruel of you.” Grandfather stated.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed.

“Rin is different.” he replied.

Grandfather hummed. He picked up the beads and held them between his hands. 

“Do you know why beads like these are dangerous?” he asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

“They use the demon’s own yokai against them. The beads drain the demon and use their own yokai to control them. Your brother, if he were any weaker, would be dead by now, completely drained of yokai after all this time. Even now, I can feel the yokai trapped inside the beads.” Grandfather stated.

Sesshomaru paused. The beads drained yokai? That explained why Inuyasha couldn’t fight them. Grandfather rolled the beads over in his hands.

“Your choices, Sesshomaru, make me question your sanity. Keeping a human ward, rejecting your sibling, allowing him to fight a creature like Naraku… working alongside Naraku.” Grandfather said coldly.

Sesshomaru stiffened.

“Yes, I know about that, Sesshomaru. The old miko told me. You worked with a demon that even you claim is little more than a beast and for what? Your father’s sword? More power? Your own satisfaction in seeing your brother suffer? I have questions, Sesshomaru, and no answers you give will ever be satisfactory.” he lowered the beads.

He seemed to be looking for the right words.

“When your father, my son, died, I focused my attention on you. You were so young still, you needed guidance. But you fought me at every turn. So I believed you needed space. I gave you his lands and you proved to be a good ruler. I thought the responsibility I handed you would help you grow. Instead, you sat, stunted by your own twisted morals and ideals. It is my fault for leaving you to your own devices, it seems.” Grandfather looked away from him and Sesshomaru saw the age in his face.

“Why are you telling This Sesshomaru these things?” he asked.

“I am placing you in charge of helping your brother through his grief. Everything he has known has been taken away from him. He needs his family now more than ever.” Grandfather paused.

He could see the growing rage in Sesshomaru, the way his eyes flashed.

“Let me make this clear, Sesshomaru. If you do anything, anything at all, to cause your sibling more pain, you will lose everything. Your family, your lands and my approval. I will strip you of all you are. What we have given to you can just as easily be taken away. And then you will know the same despair your brother has.” Grandfather stated.

“Understand?” Grandfather asked.

Sesshomaru stared before bowing his head.

“This Sesshomaru will do as he is told.” he said coldly.

Grandfather sighed and placed a hand on the top of his head. Sesshomaru stiffened. Grandfather had not done something like this since he was a pup.

“I want you to understand me, Sesshomaru. I do not want to take your family from you. To lose another family member would kill me. I would not survive such a thing. I have lost too much as it is; my mate, my first born and your father. To lose you or your brother would be the end of me. So please.” Grandfather whispered.

Sesshomaru sat up and nodded. To see his grandfather, the man who had craved his home in the clouds, so weak was hard to watch. 

“Inuyasha needs to learn our ways. I expect you will help him with that.” Grandfather said standing.

“This Sesshomaru understands. He will work with Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Let us go then. It is time for dinner.” he said.

The two of them left, only to stop at a room Sesshomaru had never noticed before.

“Inuyasha.” Grandfather called as he knocked.

Inuyasha slid open the door, the fox kit asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha’s eyes darted to Sesshomaru and he paused.

“It is time for dinner. Come.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha nodded.

“Let me put the runt to bed. He’s exhausted.” Inuyasha replied.

They stood by the door as Inuyasha walked over and tried to place Shippo on the bed. Shippo tightened his grip and whined in his sleep.

“Relax, brat. I’ll be right back.” Inuyasha muttered as one eye peeked opened.

“‘Kay.” Shippo muttered finally.

He wrapped Shippo in blankets and made sure he was asleep again before walking back over. They walked to the dining room, where Inuyasha stared at all the food waiting there.

“Hell, he wasn’t kidding.” Inuyasha muttered, staring at the second table of food.

“I did say I was not lying, cousin.” Daizuke teased.

Inuyasha sat down and took a plate, but it was small. The other cousins tried to give him more food, but after a while, he started to look a little green.

“Enough, let him eat what he wishes.” Grandfather said.

Hizamaru pouted and popped the piece of deer meat in his own mouth. Hideyoshi sighed.

“Something troubles you, my son?” Grandfather asked.

Everyone turned to him as he nodded.

“I received an urgent message from my mate this morning. She claims there have been quite a few issues at our border over the last two days. This morning, she found out two of my guards had been killed. I must leave as soon as this meal is over and return to my lands.” Hideyoshi said.

“Do you wish us to come with you, Father?” Kibano asked, Hizamaru nodding.

“No, no, I am still a lord. I will handle my own problems, thank you. I am just not sure what has caused such a change.” Hideyoshi chuckling.

“Did she say if it was demons or humans?” Toshinori asked.

“She did not, which I found a bit odd.” he admitted.

“Surely, it is just the change of seasons.” Toshinori dismissed.

Inuyasha saw Hideyoshi scowl and frowned. The meal finished and Hideyoshi left immediately. Inuyasha watched his light flash by the window and wondered. As he got up, Sesshomaru did as well and he paused. He glanced at Grandfather.

“Sesshomaru will show you back to your rooms.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha stiffened, looking a bit panicked before nodding.

“Fine. Good night.” he muttered.

The brothers left and Inuyasha prayed this would be a quick walk. He didn’t want to spend anymore time with Sesshomaru than he had to.

“Grandfather has decided This Sesshomaru will be in charge of you.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha’s eyes got wide.

“As if! Like hell I am taking orders from you!” Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru glanced at him.

“You can and you will. Grandfather has commanded it and so This Sesshomaru will follow them.” Sesshomaru replied.

“So when should I expect your hand in my guts again? Tomorrow? The day after? Screw that! Stay away from me and I’ll stay away from you. It’s worked out this long.” Inuyasha yelled hotly.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth.

“If we do not do this, This Sesshomaru will be removed from this family.” he stated.

Inuyasha stopped.

“What do you mean? If I don’t agree to this, you’ll get thrown out or something? Maybe you deserve it.” Inuyasha snapped.

“If you believed that, you would not have begged for This Sesshomaru’s life.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha’s ears went down and he looked away with a scowl. That was true and he hated it.

“So what do we have to do? I mean, we don’t have to stay together all the time, right?” Inuyasha demanded. 

“This Sesshomaru has been tasked with teaching you our ways.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“So basically what you were supposed to do from the start. Great.” Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded and they continued walking. Sesshomaru noticed his sleeves seemed filled and his eyes narrowed.

“What are you carrying with you?” he demanded.

Inuyasha scowled and pulled out an apple.

“Relax, it’s for later.” Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru nodded as they came to Inuyasha’s room. They heard Shippo scream from inside and Inuyasha’s eyes widened.

“Shippo!” he ripped open the door, one hand on his sword as they stepped inside.

They found nothing and Inuyasha frowned.

“Shippo? Shippo!” he yelled.

“I-Inuyasha! Help!” Inuyasha’s head snapped to the bed and he walked over.

“Are you fucking kidding me, runt?” Inuyasha snarled.

Shippo was caught in the sheets, hanging upside down by his feet.

“Help.” he whimpered.

Inuyasha sighed and knelt down, gently untying Shippo from where he lay tangled. When he was done, he bopped the kid on the head.

“Stupid runt.” Inuyasha said.

He glanced up, startled to see Sesshomaru standing there, watching him.

“You can go now you know.” Inuyasha said annoyed.

“You have not given This Sesshomaru your answer.” Sesshomaru stated.

“My answer? I don’t feel like I have much of a choice here.” Inuyasha said, scowling.

“Yes or no?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha stormed over and glared at him.

“Yes.” before he slammed the door shut. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed, but he turned and walked away. He never saw the servant watching them.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled.

“Asshole.” Inuyasha said.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo called.

“Yeah?” he replied as he sat on the bed.

“Why did Sesshomaru bring you back?” Shippo asked crawling up on the bed beside him.

“Feh, the asshole apparently has been put in charge of me.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Oh… what does that mean?” Shippo asked nervously.

“Nothing as far as I’m concerned. He can be in charge all he wants, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna listen.” Inuyasha scowled.

Shippo’s stomach growled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Here.” Inuyasha pulled some food out of his sleeves.

He pulled out fruits and berries along with small bits of meat he had managed to wrap up. Shippo squealed in delight and chowed down. Inuyasha watched him eat, pleased to see his appetite was still good.

“So what happens now?” Shippo asked.

Inuyasha paused and looked around.

“I’m… not sure.” Inuyasha admitted.

Sesshomaru returned to his room and let out the breath he had been holding. Just being around Inuyasha was infuriating. He couldn’t stand to be near him, listen to him. Just the sound of him breathing made Sesshomaru want to end his life. How was this supposed to work?

“Grandfather has lost his mind.” Sesshomaru whispered.

He dared not say it out loud for fear of being overheard. Grandfather might have lost his edge over the years, but the demon who had made himself into a god was not someone you should question. As a child, he had been captivated by the stories told of his Grandfather, the great demon. His Grandfather who had craved his way through the world and when he was done, left those same lands to his sons. Those lands were now split between the sons and grandchildren.

He moved towards his bed and stood there, staring down at the sheets. He, like most demons, did not need to sleep that often, but the urge to hide away inside his own mind was strong. If he could not physically leave, then perhaps this was a better alternative. He stripped down, removing everything before sliding into the sheets. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open and he looked around. Shippo was asleep, snoring lightly in the bed while Inuyasha sat by the door. He sat up a bit, trying to figure out why his senses were going haywire. The feeling passed and Inuyasha frowned. He glanced out the window and his frown deepened. The moon was disappearing and he needed a plan on how he was going to handle that. Just the thought of anyone in his family finding out about his weakness was enough to make his stomach turn. He sat there the rest of the night, wired and on edge.


	4. 4

The next morning, Daizuke hummed as he walked out of his room. He walked over to Inuyasha’s room and knocked.

“Cousin, are you up?” he called.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Inuyasha replied as he opened the door.

He seemed pale if Daizuke was going to be honest, but he brushed it off.

“Ready for breakfast?” he asked curiously.

Inuyasha made a face.

“How can you be ready for breakfast? We only had dinner a little while ago.” Inuyasha asked.

“I’m hungry!” Shippo said peeking out from behind Inuyasha’s leg.

“You’re always hungry.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“He’s a growing demon, like you are.” Daizuke said.

“Hey! I’m grown!” Inuyasha snapped.

Daizuke laughed.

“Calm yourself, cousin. You are not much younger than me and I am still a growing demon.” Daizuke said winking.

“That is because you are short and you are trying to convince people you are going to get taller.” Hizamaru teased as they walked by.

“Ah! Cousin! You wound me!” Daizuke said dramatically.

“Weirdo.” Inuyasha snorted.

“Whoa! Look at all this food!” Shippo yelled as they walked into the dining room.

“Pipe down, brat.” Inuyasha said as they sat down.

Shippo crawled into Inuyasha’s lap and he scowled.

“Get your own seat.” Inuyasha said, picking him up.

“Ah, but Inuyasha!” Shippo whined. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Shippo’s pout and dropped him back into his own lap.

“Fine, but if you drop any food on me.” Inuyasha threatened.

Kibano watched this interaction and smiled. Inuyasha might not have been raised with dog demons, but it was clear the instincts were still there. He was treating Shippo like he was his own pup.

“Oh, what’s this kind?” Shippo asked, looking at one tray of meat.

“Boar meat. Have you not had any of this?” Hizamaru asked handing him some.

“Oh, Kagome didn’t like us killing animals for food.” Shippo stated.

“But… you are demons?” Daizuke asked.

“She said it was disgusting.” Shippo pouted.

“You act as if I didn’t get you any meat. I hunted when I could, brat.” Inuyasha said, bopping him on the head.

“Then how come we never had boar?” Shippo asked rubbing his head.

“Because boars are a bitch to catch.” Inuyasha replied.

“Language.” Toshinori stated as he came in.

Inuyasha held back the words he wanted to use.

“Oh. Can you show me how to catch a boar?” Shippo asked.

“The kit doesn’t know how to hunt?” Toshinori asked startled.

“He’s too noisy. He gets impatient.” Inuyasha replied.

“That’s how he learns. When he does not eat that night, he will learn.” Toshinori replied.

“That’s easy to say when you’ve never starved.” Inuyasha scowled.

Toshinori paused and sighed.

“Despite what you think child, my father is not the easiest demon to please. If we had not caught our dinner, we would have starved and he would have been fine with it. That’s how demons learn.” Toshinori stated.

“Yeah well.” Inuyasha looked away.

Shippo frowned and looked at the meat in his claws before he shoved it into Inuyasha’s mouth.

“Eat, you’re too scranny.” Shippo said as Inuyasha choked.

“Why you little!” Inuyasha rubbed his knuckles into Shippo’s head, who squealed in pain.

“Not at the table.” Grandfather said as he walked in, Sesshomaru behind him.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha at the table.

“What?” Inuyasha snapped.

“You did not wait for me to come get you.” Sesshomaru stated.

“You never said I had to. Daizuke knocked on my door so I went with him.” Inuyasha replied.

Shippo pressed against Inuyasha’s chest, shrinking under Sesshomaru’s glaze. The tension was rising.

“Enough. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you two are to meet with me after breakfast.” Grandfather stated.

No one dared argue. Shippo frowned and looked at Grandfather.

“Where should I go?” he asked.

Grandfather looked at the young kit and hummed.

“Daizuke, you will take the fox kit.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha tensed.

“Calm yourself, cousin. I’ll have him back in your rooms by the time you are done. Let me just show him the gardens.” Daizuke said with a smile.

Inuyasha glanced at Shippo, who smiled.

“I’ll be fine! I can fight if I need to!” he said puffing out his chest.

“Fight? As if. All you can do is run around and scream.” Inuyasha scuffed.

He did seem calmer however and when they were done, he released Shippo, who grabbed onto Daizuke’s pants, talking a mile a minute. Inuyasha watched them go until they disappeared around a corner and let out a sigh.

“Where are we going?” Inuyasha asked as they started walking.

“You will see.” Grandfather replied.

They walked for a while, past all the family rooms until they came across five rooms at the end of a corridor. Two doors on each side and then one in the middle. Sesshomaru stiffened and Inuyasha looked confused.

“These are my sons rooms. The middle one is mine. If you ever need me, come here. To the left is Hideyoshi’s and Toshinori’s. To the right is your father’s and my eldest son’s rooms.” Grandfather explained.

“Eldest son? Am I going to meet him soon?” Inuyasha asked. 

Grandfather shook his head slowly.

“No, he has long since passed from this world.” Grandfather said.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Inuyasha’s ears went down.

“It is alright. Come.” Grandfather opened one door and Inuyasha was hit by a scent that was both familiar and forgein.

His nose twitched and he took a step closer, ears twitching as he tried to figure out why this scent was so familiar.

“Is this Pop’s scent?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, I brought you here for a reason.” Grandfather stated.

They entered the room and Inuyasha looked around. It was cozy, filled with blankets and pillows, the walls lined with shelves and full of scrolls and other reading materials.

“Your father loved to read. I dare say he read everything he could get his hands on.” Grandfather stated as he ran a hand over the shelves.

“Father would devour words like he devoured meat.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha glanced at him, startled to hear him talk.

“Huh. Ok.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Come, child, I wish to show you something.” Grandfather said, pucking a scroll from the shelves.

Inuyasha walked over as it was opened. He bit his lip, frowning.

“Do you see what it says here?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha looked over the lines before him before looking away. Embarrassed, he spoke.

“I can’t read.” Inuyasha mumbled.

Grandfather paused before nodding.

“Izayoi has given me the most wonderful news this morning.” Grandfather read.

Inuyasha’s head snapped up, ears twitching.

“She has told me she is with child. I could not be happier.” Grandfather continued.

Inuyasha swallowed, looking at the scroll, desperately wishing he could read the words written there. This was his father’s handwriting, each letter so carefully placed on the scroll were from his father’s own hand and mind. They held the key to knowing the demon who brought him into this world, but who had died before they got to know each other.

“While I know the child will be of mixed blood, I also know he will be loved. I know there are many who will reject this child, but I will not be one. Even if the whole family turns against me, I will care for my child. My Inuyasha.” Grandfather finished.

A single tear splashed onto the scroll and Grandfather looked up. They rolled heavy down Inuyasha’s cheeks, his eyes sorrowful.

“What makes you cry, child?” Grandfather asked concerned.

Inuyasha’s hand drifted to a single character. He vaguely recognized his own name from when he was younger and his mother tried to teach him to spell and read. She had never gotten too far with it, but he knew that one character.

“I always wondered… if he hated me at the end. After everything.” Inuyasha whispered.

“He loved you. From the moment of your conception, he loved you. That never changed.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha swallowed and nodded. He pulled his hand back, stuffing them into his sleeves to hide their shaking. Grandfather stood up and put the scroll back.

“These were his rooms. They are open to you. You may come here whenever you need.” Grandfather said.

Sesshomaru felt his hatred rise. These rooms had been his sanctuary, his peace. Where he could go and be surrounded by his father’s scent. The only place left he could do that and now Inuyasha was going to taint that? He could already smell the hanyou’s scent mixing with the pure scent of his father’s. Grandfather glanced at him, sensing his growing anger.

“Enough, Sesshomaru. You will not keep your brother of these rooms. You have kept them to yourself for years, it is time you shared with him. If I find you are attempting to keep him from this place, your punishment will be swift and severe.” Grandfather commanded.

“Yes, Grandfather.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha looked between them, nervously. He didn’t like the tension in the air.

“Come, there is more I wish to show you.” Grandfather stated.

They moved away from the family rooms towards to a garden that Inuyasha was sure shouldn’t be able to exist on clouds. It was huge and in the distance, he saw Daizuke and Shippo wandering around.

“These are the family gardens. They are open to you as well.” Grandfather said. 

They walked along the paths, but Inuyasha was more interested in the trees he saw. Large with big branches, perfect for sleeping in. They stopped before one and it was huge. Inuyasha stared with awe at how tall it was.

“This is your father’s tree. He planted it when he was very young and I often found him hiding among the branches.” Grandfather stated.

“We have something in common then.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Hm?” Grandfather asked.

“Ah, I prefer to sleep in trees.” Inuyasha scratched his cheek.

“Your father did as well. More than once I had to pluck him out of the highest branches.” Grandfather said with a smile.

Sesshomaru glanced up and frowned. He had never understood his father’s love of trees. He prefered to stay grounded. Perhaps Inuyasha did share something more than blood with their late father.

“Come, there is one last place I wish you to see.” Grandfather said.

They left the gardens, heading towards the farthest point of the castle. As they walked, Inuyasha felt the hair rise on his neck. Nervously, his eyes darted to Sesshomaru, wondering where they were going. They came to a room covered in seals and talismans and Inuyasha shivered.

“Grandfather?” he called.

“I explained to you that my eldest son was gone, correct?” Grandfather said softly.

His voice was sad, lost almost. Inuyasha moved closer, trying to comfort him, and Grandfather smiled at him.

“My son, Akihiko, was my first born. He was born long before the others came along. He was truly everything a father could have wanted. Loyal, brave, strong, cunning, he had it all.” Grandfather paused.

“One day, I noticed he seemed ill. He brushed off my concerns and, as his father, I accepted his excuses for what they were. I trusted that my son knew himself best.” his voice wavered.

Sesshomaru looked at his Grandfather. He had heard the story before, but not from his own mouth. Grandfather had never spoken of the son he had lost.

“By the next new moon, he had wasted away. Little more than flesh and bone. I called every healer, monk, miko I could find, but none could find anything wrong with him. He died that night, but no one had an idea why. What had caused my son to die so quickly?” Grandfather opened his eye and stared at the door before him.

“Eventually, I found out what my son had been involved with. A dark priestess had cast a spell over my son. She had drained him of his life to bring forth a horrific creature of darkness and evil. My mate and I fought against the creature and managed to seal it away, but our son was gone and she escaped.” he sighed deeply.

Inuyasha looked at the door and shivered. To think, something so vile was trapped behind these boards.

“We hunted her down and when we finally found her, we took revenge for our son, but the feeling was bitter and empty. It did nothing for our grief.” he said.

“My mate never truly got over the death of our first born. She loved our other sons, yes, but her first born had been her pride and joy. She died some years after our last son was born.” Grandfather swallowed.

“I hate to admit it, but perhaps that was best. She died before Taisho did. She died believing her sons would grow up happy and healthy. That is all this old dog can ask for.” he finished.

Inuyasha looked at the door and frowned.

“Why are you showing me this?” Inuyasha asked.

“You have fought a great battle. I have found out more about this creature Naraku, including his evil ways. He targeted you and your group and yet here you stand.” Grandfather turned to him and placed his hand on Inuyasha’s head.

The weight was comforting and Inuyasha wondered why.

“Your father would be proud of the man you have become. Never forget that. It does not matter what you are, but who you are. You are the son of Inu no Taisho. Be proud of that.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha nodded, his throat tight with emotion. Grandfather glanced at Sesshomaru and caught his eye. Sesshomaru finally understood why Grandfather had dragged him along as well. He glanced at his younger sibling, saw the way his small shoulders shook and looked at Grandfather again before nodding.

“Let us return to your fox kit. He is most likely worried.” Grandfather said as they started back.

Inuyasha wiped his eyes and nodded. As they walked away from the door, Inuyasha’s ears twitched and he stopped.

“Grandfather? Do you hear someone talking?” Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Grandfather frowned as did Sesshomaru.

“I do not.” he replied.

“Oh.” Inuyasha muttered.

He glanced back at the door before shaking his head. Maybe it was the wind.

“Nevermind.” Inuyasha muttered.

Grandfather frowned and glanced at the door, his stomach twisted with worry. He hoped it was nothing, but he would have to keep an eye on it. They continued on and as they returned to the family section of the castle, they found a curious sight. Daizuke was laying on the floor, pouting.

“Your fox kit is trickier than he looks.” Daizuke said annoyed.

“Tricky huh? Let me guess, you agreed to play hide and seek with him?” Inuyasha chuckled.

Daizuke nodded as Inuyasha snickered.

“Fine. Watch this.” Inuyasha cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Shippo! Lunch!” he yelled.

“Oh boy!” a vase squeaked from nearby, hopping off the table towards them. 

With a pop, Shippo appeared. He climbed up Inuyasha’s side and popped down on his shoulder.

“Lunchtime?” he asked as Inuyasha snorted.

“Too easy, runt.” Inuyasha said smirking.

Shippo blinked and then pouted.

“Wait, you lied to me?” Shippo asked.

“Of course I did. You should not be that easy to get out of hiding.” Inuyasha replied.

Daizuke sat up and crossed his arms.

“I have been looking for you for a half hour!” Daizuke snapped.

Shippo just stuck out his tongue and Daizuke scowled.

“This brat can hide pretty well.” Inuyasha said and Shippo puffed out his chest in pride.

“Hiding is nothing to take pride in.” Hizamaru stated as Kibano and he came upon the scene.

Shippo’s shoulders slumped and Inuyasha scowled.

“Hiding is pretty damn important when you’re the weakest thing in the forest. Dying because you think you have something to prove is stupid.” Inuyasha growled.

Hizamaru scowled.

“A true demon should never hide.” Hizamaru replied.

“Well, I ain’t a true demon, so I don’t give a rat’s ass about that demon pride bull.” Inuyasha snapped.

“Enough, you two.” Grandfather commanded.

Inuyasha just scowled, shoving his arms into his sleeves.

“So… do we get lunch soon?” Shippo asked.

After lunch, Shippo and Inuyasha returned to their room, not really sure what else they should do. Lunch had been a tense affair. It was clear Hizamaru was still upset about the hiding comment. He left as soon as lunch was over and Inuyasha had scowled at his back.

“He seemed really mad.” Shippo said laying on the bed.

“He can be mad all he wants. I don’t care.” Inuyasha replied.

Kibano sighed as he came across the dojo and heard the sounds of wood hitting the ground. He wasn’t surprised to open the door and see Hizamaru attacking a pile of dummies. Daizuke lay on the floor nearby, watching him. Kibano sat down next to Daizuke and hummed.

“You really should apologize to Inuyasha, brother.” Kibano said.

Hizamaru growled.

“I will not! His words were foolish! Telling a young kit like that that it is ok to hide like a coward! The kit will never be a great warrior if he thinks that way.” Hizamaru snarled.

Kibano sighed.

“He never said it was the only way to live, he said it worked out best when one is younger and weaker. You took his words out of context.” Kibano stated boredly.

Hizamaru ignored him. Kibano rolled his eyes.

“If I remember correctly, someone thought hiding was the best course of action when the stork demons came around.” Kibano snickered.

Hizamaru’s head snapped around.

“Their necks have no right being that long!” he said angrily.

Daizuke snorted and bowed his head, trying to hold back his laughter. The door opened again and Sesshomaru stepped inside. They stared at him, startled to see him here.

“You wished to have a word with me, cousin?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes. I did.” Hizamaru turned to him, arms crossed.

Kibano and Daizuke glanced at each other. As the oldest cousin, Hizamaru always felt it was his duty to keep the younger ones in line. Whether it worked or not was anyone’s guess. He often was criticized for taking it one step too far.

“Inuyasha has spoken out of line one too many times. I wish for you and I to meet with him.” Hizamaru said.

Kibano and Daizuke winced. That didn’t sound good.

“If you attempt anything with the hanyou, he will react badly. Attempting to correct his behavior will result in him attacking back.” Sesshomaru said.

Hizamaru growled.

“Watch your words, cousin. Grandfather has warned you about that word. I just wish to have a talk with him, as cousins.” Hizamaru stated.

“He will think the worst.” Sesshomaru said.

“Hizamaru. I think we should listen to Sesshomaru. He knows Inuyasha best.” Daizuke said.

There was a sour taste in his mouth when he said that. Hizamaru scowled and glared at the floor before speaking.

“Then what, may I ask, is best for us to approach him about the way he acts?” Hizamaru demanded.

Sesshomaru stared Hizamaru down.

“Inuyasha will change for no one. If you do not like it, he will not care. He has been loud, brash and rude as long as I have known him. He did not change for his human companions and he will not change for you.” Sesshomaru explained.

“He must. He will never be accepted by our allies if he doesn’t.” Hizamaru stated.

“He will not care.” Sesshomaru replied.

“He will! He will make our family look bad if he does not!” Hizamaru snapped.

The door slid open and Inuyasha stood there, Shippo on his shoulder. He eyed the cousins and his brother before he stepped inside and closed the door. Shippo looked nervous, shifting on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“You wanna talk? Let’s talk then.” Inuyasha demanded.

He walked over, head held high and eyes narrowed. Hizamaru scowled.

“Eavesdropping is beneath you.” he stated.

“Eavesdropping kept me alive. And you kind of can’t blame me.” Inuyasha said, his ears twitching.

Hizamaru straightened up.

“We need to discuss how you conduct yourself.” Hizamaru stated.

Inuyasha scowled.

“And you need to lay off. I don’t care what you think of me. I don’t care if you think I need to change. I ain’t changing. You wanna puff out your chest and call yourself a big bad demon? Fine, but I’ve seen guys like you fall before. You keep that shit up and you’ll end up on the wrong end of someone’s blade.” Inuyasha replied.

“I have lived countless years, child. I have trained and ruled my lands with an iron fist. You dare say you know better than I do?” Hizamaru snarled.

“I know what I’ve seen. I’ve seen demons just like you get a big head and then end up dead because of it. You wanna call me a coward? Fine. Go ahead, but I’m a living coward.” Inuyasha snapped.

Kibano and Daizuke got up. They could feel the tension rising.

“And how would you know? You’ve probably never fought a real battle in your life. Never suffered a wound you shouldn’t have survived!” Hizamaru scowled.

“Ask Sesshomaru then. He can tell you all about pumping his poison into my body after stabbing me through the stomach with his arm. If that ain’t a mortal wound, I don’t know what is.” Inuyasha declared.

The three cousins paused. They stared at Inuyasha and then their eyes drifted to Sesshomaru.

“Is this true? Did you actually…?” Daizuke demanded.

“This Sesshomaru did.” Sesshomaru replied.

“I grew up knowing two things in this world: one. I was a filthy hanyou and no one was going to come for me, help me or care for me. So yeah, I begged, I borrowed and I stole whatever I could. I fought when I had to, ran like a bitch when I needed to, and hid like a child when death came knocking at my damn door. And two. If doing any of these things made me a coward, I would rather be a living coward than a dead warrior.” Inuyasha announced.

Hizamaru stared down at the fierce gold eyes staring back at his and bowed his head.

“I am sorry. I let my own biases shadow my thoughts. I should have known better.” Hizamaru admitted.

Inuyasha sighed.

“A true warrior knows when he is wrong. So thanks.” Inuyasha muttered.

The tension popped and Daizuke whistled.

“Huh, and here I thought only Sesshomaru got Uncle Taisho’s way with words.” Daizuke said.

Inuyasha flushed and Shippo laughed.

“Shut it, runt.” Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

“I do admit, I am curious as to how you came across Shippo.” Kibano stated.

Shippo’s cheerful demeanor changed immediately. His eyes went down, his shoulders slumped and Inuyasha reached up to hold Shippo in his arms.

“His parents were killed by other demons. We happened to stumble across him while travelling.” Inuyasha replied as he sat down against the wall.

“I see. I am so sorry to hear that.” Kibano said softly.

Shippo nodded, but said nothing. Feeling the tension start to rise again in the room, Hizamaru coughed.

“Since we are all here, I would love a good spar.” Hizamaru asked.

Immediately both Kibano and Daizuke replied.

“No.” they said.

Hizamaru frowned.

“Why not!” he demanded.

“Because you always take things one step too far, brother.” Kibano leaned against the wall.

“What of you, cousins?” Hizamaru looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kibano leaned in.

“Don’t let him drag you into this. He gets overly excited and causes more damage than needed.” Kibano muttered.

“Ah, sounds like Inuyasha then.” Shippo snickered.

Inuyasha bopped him on the head again.

“Shut up.” he growled.

“This Sesshomaru will spar with you, Hizamaru.” Sesshomaru stated.

Daizuke frowned.

“Wait, since when do you spar with anyone?” Daizuke pouted.

Sesshomaru ignored him. Hizamaru grinned.

“This will be a true fight then.” Hizamaru said with delight.

“I’ll put the shields up.” Daizuke muttered as he walked away.

He walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it. Inuyasha watched as the floor around the sides of the arena began to glow blue before stopping. He could hear the faint humming of the spell in place.

“What’s that for?” Shippo asked.

“Hizamaru likes to go all out, no matter how many times he is told not to.” Kibano explained.

“It’s to keep him from destroying the dojo, again.” Daizuke stated.

“How often has that happened?” Inuyasha asked.

“Five times that I know of.” Kibano rubbed his chin.

Sesshomaru and Hizamaru squared off. Hizamaru attacked first, but Sesshomaru was quick to dodge and return the attack. The fighting was intense. Hizamaru focused on powerful blows meant to knock his opponents around. Sesshomaru focused on dodging, going for quick strikes meant to kill.

Inuyasha whistled, watching with interested eyes. It was always fascinating to see Sesshomaru fight and not be on the receiving end. Shippo’s mouth was hanging open.

“Wow.” he muttered.

“It is amazing, isn’t it? Father always said that Sesshomaru was built to kill while Hizamaru was built to conquer.” Daizuke stated.

“It’s nice to watch him fight and not be the victim.” Inuyasha replied.

Kibano winced. The fighting went on. Hizamaru didn’t seem like he was slowing down one bit and Sesshomaru was most certainly not going to let up. The door slid open and Toshinori walked in.

“Ah, I wondered where you all went.” Toshinori said as he sat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s spine went ramrod straight, his entire body screaming that something was wrong. His eyes darted to Toshinori and for a moment, their eyes locked. Toshinori’s eyes flashed red and Inuyasha felt fear tear through his mind. He shot to his feet, unnerved.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo asked.

“Are you alright, cousin?” Kibano asked confused.

“Ah… yeah, sorry.” Inuyasha glanced at Toshinori, but he looked normal and the feeling Inuyasha had gotten was gone. 

He sat back down. The fighting continued, Daizuke making comments on who he thought was going to win.

“Sesshomaru has the speed, but Hizamaru knows that. He’ll look for soft places where he can hit and possibly slow him down.” Daizuke said.

“Ah, but Sesshomaru also has range. You know my brother is a close range fighter.” Kibano stated.

“Range is great if you have the space. He doesn’t have it here.” Inuyasha pointed out.

“That is true.” Toshinori muttered.

Hizamaru let out a yell and grabbed Sesshomaru’s arm. Sesshomaru growled and they could hear the hissing of his acid hitting the floor.

“Hey! No cheating, cousin! You know acid isn’t allowed!” Daizuke yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but the hissing stopped. They wrestled around a bit more before Hizamaru was thrown across the arena. He landed on his feet with a grin, the scratches on his cheek already healing.

“You’re getting aggressive, cousin.” Hizamaru said pleased.

Sesshomaru shot forward and Inuyasha frowned.

“He’s always aggressive, isn’t he?” Inuyasha asked.

“Not often. He tended to stay out of our fights as pups. I was actually surprised he said yes.” Kibano said.

Inuyasha looked away.

“I guess he’s only aggressive when it comes to me.” Inuyasha said with a snort.

Shippo tilted his head to the side.

“Is it almost over?” he asked.

“They could go on for days to be honest with you.” Toshinori said.

“Oh.” Shippo said.

“They’ll probably stop soon. It’s only a little spar after all.” Daizuke explained.

Inuyasha stared, watching the deadly dance. Sparring was not what he would call it, but if they weren’t trying to kill each other, he guessed that made sense. Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, falling into a state between awake and asleep. He hadn’t really been sleeping since they got here, so he let his mind wonder. A loud yell made him snap out of it.

“Come on now, Sesshomaru! Don’t tell me that is all you have!” Hizamaru demanded.

Sesshomaru stood, his back against the invisible wall and glared.

“That was low, even for you, cousin.” Daizuke grumbled.

“All is fair in a fight!” Hizamaru snapped.

“What’d he do?” Inuyasha asked.

Kibano rolled his eyes.

“He grabbed Sesshomaru by the stump.” Kibano said.

“Oh.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Sesshomaru is sensitive about it.” Daizuke stated.

Inuyasha snorted.

“Probably because I did it.” Inuyasha replied.

“Why did you take his arm? I am curious and this question has been burning me.” Daizuke asked.

“Not another word, hanyou.” Sesshomaru snarled.

Toshinori’s face dropped and he got to his feet. He stormed the arena and grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck.

“Father has warned you about that word, pup. If you will not heed his warnings, then I will make sure you know better than to use it.” Toshinori said coldly.

Sesshomaru glared back and Toshinori squeezed.

“Your disrespect in front of your family has gone on long enough. Come with me, we are going to Father right now.” Toshinori released his neck, but grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room. 

As the door slammed shut behind them, Inuyasha sighed.

“Well, there goes my fight.” Hizamaru pouted.

“As if it was really a fight, brother.” Kibano said with a groan as he got up off the floor.

“Is he gonna be ok?” Shippo asked.

“He’ll be fine. Sesshomaru has always been stubborn. He is just learning that it isn’t going to get him anywhere anymore.” Daizuke stretched.

“Let’s get some food. I’m starving.” Hizamaru said.

They left the dojo.

Sesshomaru allowed his uncle to bring him to his Grandfather’s office. A knock at the door and they entered. Kneeling, they waited for Grandfather to look up from his scroll. He signed one last thing and rolled it up before turning his attention their way.

“What brings you both here?” Grandfather asked.

“It seems Sesshomaru did not heed your warning about that name, Father.” Toshinori stated.

Grandfather’s face became thunderous.

“Why must you test my patience, Sesshomaru?” Grandfather demanded.

Sesshomaru didn’t reply.

“I have warned you, repeatedly about this. If you cannot heed that warning, then I will break you of this habit.” Grandfather crossed his arms.

“This Sesshomaru cannot change what he is. He is a hanyou. That is what he should be called.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Then shall I call you Disappointment then? Have the whole family refer to you by that title? You have certainly proven yourself to be one.” Grandfather demanded before he sighed dramatically.

“Perhaps this was too big of a task for you then. I should have known. You are still young. Much too immature to have put my faith in you. I will have Hizamaru take over from here. He has shown he is capable of being a good older sibling. I am sure he and Kibano will do well being older siblings to your brother.” Grandfather stated.

Sesshomaru’s pride flinched at the attack. Sesshomaru lifted his chin.

“This Sesshomaru can be a good older sibling.” he replied hotly.

Toshinori smirked behind Sesshomaru’s back. When he was younger, they learned the only way to get Sesshomaru to do anything was to make him believe he wanted to do it. Even now, it worked like a charm.

“Hm, I’m not sure. You certainly aren’t proving it to me or anyone. For now, just let Hizamaru take over. We will try again when you are older.” Grandfather dismissed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

“This Sesshomaru will take care of his… sibling. Inuyasha will learn our ways and he will show this family he can be a proud demon.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather nodded.

“I expect to see it then. Dismissed.” Grandfather said.

Sesshomaru got up and left, but Toshinori and Grandfather shared a look. Too easy.

Inuyasha collapsed into bed and sighed. The dinner had been rocky, especially when he had felt Sesshomaru’s eyes on him the whole time. He had felt trapped and his fight or flight response had kicked in halfway through. He had bolted as soon as dinner had finished.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo called.

The fox kit pressed against his side and Inuyasha sighed.

“I’m ok, runt. Just… nervous.” Inuyasha’s eyes darted to the sky outside and he winced.

Tomorrow was the new moon. The fear that had been building in the back of his mind seemed to spill over. What was he going to do? He had to think of something.

“I can’t let them see it.” Inuyasha muttered desperately.

Shippo frowned and looked outside. Admittedly, he had also been thinking about what would happen if the family saw Inuyasha on the night of the new moon.

“What are you going to do?” Shippo asked.

“I don’t know.” Inuyasha replied.

The next day, Inuyasha was jumpy, tense. His nerves were shot to hell, another night of no sleep was getting to him, plus the added stress of the new moon. The family immediately noticed something was wrong, but Inuyasha stayed stubbornly silent about it, refusing to answer their questions. He stayed in his room, only coming out for meals, but even then he sat silently, ignoring those around him.

Shippo seemed to understand Inuyasha’s need to be left alone because he focused on distracting the family, talking a mile a minute to anyone who looked at him twice. Finally, Grandfather said something about it at lunch.

“You are nervous, child, what ails you?” he asked as Shippo distracted everyone with a story of one of their many adventures.

“Just don’t feel good. I don’t think I will make it to dinner tonight.” Inuyasha said, shifting slightly.

Grandfather frowned.

“Missing meals is not good, child. Shall I have something brought to your room?” Grandfather asked.

“No!” Inuyasha yelled quickly.

Everyone turned to him and he flushed. Grandfather waved them off and they went back to Shippo’s story.

“No, I’m fine, Grandfather. Just need some time.” Inuyasha coughed.

Grandfather frowned, but nodded and agreed. After lunch, Inuyasha left the dining room quickly, Shippo running to keep up with him. Grandfather’s frown got deeper. He did not like this. Something felt off about this whole thing.

“Keep an eye on him.” Grandfather declared.

They never saw the servant peeking around the corner.

Inuyasha stared at the sky, watching as it changed before his eyes. His eyes darted to the blankets he had pressed against the door, hoping that they would keep anyone from smelling his human scent. He watched the sun disappeared and grit his teeth as the changes happened. The room, that had seemed so bright just a moment ago, now seemed so dark. He found his breaths quickening as his panic rose. He looked at his blunt nails and whined.

He felt something wrap around his leg and flinched. He glanced down to see two green eyes looking back at him.

“It’s ok, Inuyasha.” Shippo said.

He scooped Shippo up and walked over to a small wardrobe. It was small, but a perfect hiding place. He crawled inside, hoping that this night would go by quickly.

Toshinori stretched as he walked down the hall. The work he had put off had all this time had finally required his attention. Hours of signing documents left his hand stiff and his back aching. He couldn’t wait for dinner however, his mouth salivating at the thought.

“I am too old for this.” he muttered as he walked past one of the empty rooms.

He paused when he noticed the doors were open. What in the world? He peeked his head in, startled to find the head servant standing there, back to the door.

“I hope you have a good explanation for standing around.” he commanded.

The servant’s head snapped around. His eyes were wide with shock.

“Get to it. My father doesn’t pay you to stand around. Back to work.” Toshinori demanded.

The servant scurried off, but not before Toshinori noticed an odd bruise on the side of his neck. Shaking his head, he walked towards the dining room where the rest of the family were eating. He was sure the older demon would want to hear about this.

A loud bang made Inuyasha jump, startled by the sudden noise. It had only been an hour, roughly, since the sun had left the sky and everyone should be in the dining room, but Inuyasha was tense and jumpy. Shippo squeaked when Inuyasha tightened his hold on him. Another loud bang and Inuyasha peeked out, realizing it was coming from the door.

“I said I didn’t want any dinner!” he yelled.

There was a pause and then another loud bang. Inuyasha scowled.

“We don’t need anything, get lost!” he yelled again.

The banging came again and Inuyasha opened the door wider.

“We don’t need any food!” Shippo tried.

The banging continued, so loud and rough that Inuyasha was worried the door might collapse. He swallowed hard, unable to really see what was going on, but knowing it was bad. Shippo hopped out of Inuyasha’s arms and ran to the door, pressing on it to keep from opening.

“Go away!” Inuyasha roared.

The banging only increased and Shippo yelped as a hand came through the door.

“Inuyasha!” he cried as he raced back to the wardrobe. 

Inuyasha grabbed him, pulling him close as the door was ripped open. The creature that stood there was a twisted mess of limbs. Black as night in color, making it impossible for Inuyasha to see, except for the red eyes staring back at him.

“Duck!” Shippo screamed as the creature launched itself at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hit the floor as the creature slammed into the wardrobe. He heard the wood splinter and cursed as some fragments hit him in the side. He could feel the blood oozing down his skin. He ran for the door, but the creature let out a howl and Inuyasha just barely got out of the way of it’s claws. He felt it tear his rode and cursed again. He bolted out of the room, taking to the right. He didn’t think twice about it, though he should have.

“You’re going the wrong way! Watch out!” Shippo screamed.

Inuyasha threw himself to the side as the beast charged at him, slamming into a wall. Inuyasha turned and darted another way, but being unable to see in the darkness made it impossible to know where he was going.

“Left!” Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha turned the corner and heard another slam as the creature ran into the wall.

“Right!” Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha turned right, just missing being sliced open.

“Open the door!” Shippo cried.

Inuyasha ripped open another door, but there was no time to pull it closed. The beast slammed through it and Inuyasha was thrown. Shippo flew from his arms and Inuyasha scrambled to get to his feet. He felt something grab his ankle and drag him back. His blunt nails did nothing on the floorboards and he was dragged under the creature. His hand caught on a piece of fabric, clothing maybe, and he grabbed onto it, mind racing as he tried to think of what he could use it for.

“INUYASHA!” Shippo screamed as Inuyasha closed his eyes and covered his face with the fabric.


	5. 5

Grandfather looked at the empty seat to his right and frowned, ignoring Daizuke as he made some excuse as to why he was late for dinner. Inuyasha had said he wasn’t coming, but he had believed the boy would at least make an appearance before returning to his room. He looked at the other family members and saw the worry in their eyes.

“Let us eat. I will have servants bring food to his room.” Grandfather said.

Just as the first plates were brought out, they heard yelling. It was loud, ringing through the air like a storm. Grandfather got to his feet.

“What is that commotion?” he demanded.

A servant came racing into the dining room.

“My lord, a creature has been seen on the grounds! The guards are attempting to locate it, but they haven’t figured out where it has gone.” he said with a bow.

Grandfather frowned and then his blood ran cold.

“Inuyasha. He’s alone in the family wing.” Grandfather whispered with horror.

The other family members shot to their feet before following him to the family wing. They found Inuyasha’s room destroyed and terrifyingly empty.

“Grandfather!” Hizamaru said, his finger pointing to a trail of blood that was smeared down the hall.

Grandfather felt his world narrow. His grandson was in danger. Something had stormed his home and was now after his grandson. His howl of rage ripped through the air. He didn’t think twice. He changed into his orb form and raced through the halls. He came to another broken door and changed back just as he heard the fox kit cry in alarm. The creature stood over a smaller form and he didn’t think twice. With his claws, he tore through the creature’s back and into its chest, looking for the pulsing organ that kept it alive.

He found nothing. There were no organs, no lungs, nothing. He found a chest full of ooze and ripped his hand back. The creature tried to turn, but he was having none of it. As the family appeared outside the door, he ripped the head from it’s shoulders, plunged his hand into the neck and released his acid into its body. The creature stood no chance, it slumped to the floor, dead when he pulled his hand back.

“Inuyasha? Inuyasha!” Shippo cried as he raced over.

Grandfather paused and looked at the smaller form, hidden partly under a blanket. It was certainly Inuyasha, the red robes showed that, but he had covered his head and shoulders with the blanket. Almost as if he was hiding.

“Inuyasha, it is safe now.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha, instead, curled up tighter, shaking his head ‘no’. He frowned.

“Come out, we need to see if you are hurt.” Grandfather’s eyes were trained on the wound at Inuyasha’s side, yet Inuyasha didn’t move.

Grandfather knelt down and leaned in before pausing. His own acid and the creature’s scent had covered it until he had gotten closer, but now he could smell it clear as day, the scent of a human. Not a hanyou, but a true human. Grandfather stared at the hands holding the blanket, noting the blunt nails where claws should be and hummed.

“You are hiding for another reason.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha paused and then nodded. The family members looked at each other, confused.

“You do not wish for us to see you?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha nodded again, curling up tighter. Shippo pressed to his side, eyes wide and pleading. Grandfather hummed.

“May I ask if this has anything to do with the new moon?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha nodded again. Grandfather took ahold of the blanket and while he saw Inuyasha tighten his grip, he easily removed it. Pitch black hair was revealed along with deep brown eyes. Inuyasha bit his lip, his hands shaking as Grandfather and his other family members took in his form.

“You are… human.” Grandfather stated, a bit stunned.

Inuyasha wrapped the blanket around himself and nodded. Grandfather glanced at the creature.

“That is why you did not fight back. You are human.” Grandfather muttered.

Inuyasha nodded and bowed his head. He looked ashamed.

“I am guessing this is what you meant when you said you weren’t feeling good and weren’t coming to dinner?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha nodded one last time.

“You believed we would judge you or even be angry with you over this.” Grandfather stated.

Grandfather turned his head, glancing at Sesshomaru, who seemed just as stunned.

“Sesshomaru, am I to assume you never knew of this?” he asked.

“I did not.” he replied slowly.

Grandfather nodded. Everything was falling into place. All of Inuyasha’s words and actions were finally starting to make sense.

“You have hidden this all your life. You feared what we would do, what we would say. I understand that.” Grandfather paused. 

He stood up and held his hand out.

“But you are my grandson and you will hide this from us no longer. Come out so we may see you.” he said.

Inuyasha took his hand and was helped to his feet. Limping over, Inuyasha stood before his family and looked away. He felt their eyes on him, taking in everything and shivered.

“I see.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha glanced at him and felt his panic rising. All these years, all these years he had hidden this form from his brother and now it was out there. Sesshomaru knew. Inuyasha’s breaths quickened, his pulse raced and he could feel his world spinning.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo called, but he sounded so far away like he was at the end of a long tunnel. 

Inuyasha’s knees hit the floor and he heard people yelling, but he didn’t know what to do. His body was shaking, his terror was like a physical being, choking the life out of him and then it was gone. His face was pressed against someone’s neck, a gentle scent drifted through his nostrils and his racing pulse calmed. He was held tightly, but it didn’t hurt.

He opened his eyes and it took a while for his brain to process what he was seeing. He was pressed against Sesshomaru, a soft growl rumbled in his throat and his scent was gentle. Inuyasha’s mind was conflicted. His sanity screamed at him to get away as quickly as possible, but his yokai, as weak as it was, was perfectly content to stay where he was and not move. He was picked up and Sesshomaru was carrying him somewhere.

“Where…?” Inuyasha mumbled.

“Calm yourself, Inuyasha.” Grandfather called from nearby.

Inuyasha’s eyes drifted to him and he hummed. He wasn’t even sure he could think straight right now if he had to. He was carried to a room and placed on a bed, where he stayed half curled up. Shippo crawled up the side and curled up with him. Inuyasha tried to sit up, but his world spun. A hand was placed on his head.

“Hush, child. You’re wounded. Toshinori is going for a healer.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha whined.

“No healer.” he muttered.

“No healer?” Grandfather questioned.

Inuyasha nodded.

“He doesn’t want anyone else knowing about this.” Shippo explained.

“Very well then. How long until he is returned to normal?” Grandfather asked.

“Dawn. The second the sun comes up, he’ll change back.” Shippo replied.

“I see, but until then, he has all the ability of a mere human?” Hizamaru asked from somewhere nearby.

“Yeah.” Shippo muttered.

“No wonder he became so upset. I am sure he has done everything in his power to hide this form from other people.” Kibano stated.

Shippo nodded.

“We only found out by accident. He would have probably kept it from us too.” Shippo said sadly.

“It is to be expected.” Grandfather said as he pet Inuyasha’s hair.

His hair was course, unlike the silky white strands he was used to. Inuyasha’s skin felt almost cold to him and Grandfather frowned when he started to shiver.

“Bring me some blankets.” he commanded.

In a moment, three hands held out different blankets to him and he nodded. With a little help, he had Inuyasha wrapped in all three, noting that Inuyasha’s eyes were becoming clearer. They waited until Inuyasha sat up a little, looking more like himself before speaking.

“How are you feeling?” Hizamaru asked.

“Better…. What was that? That thing you did?” Inuyasha asked glancing at Sesshomaru.

“Dog demons are pack demons. Over the years, we have gained the ability to sooth our family members with our scent. That is what Sesshomaru did for you.” Grandfather stated.

“But why? Why you?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

“Because you needed me to.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha blinked, startled, but Grandfather was pleased. He saw something in Sesshomaru’s eyes, something that hadn’t been there before. Compassion. The door opened and Toshinori came in, but he looked grave.

“What is wrong? Where is the healer?” Grandfather demanded.

“He is dead, father. His body was found in his room. The creature must have gone there first.” Toshinori said softly.

The words seemed to hang heavy in the room. The realization that this creature had enough time to murder the healer before going after Inuyasha was terrifying. Toshinori held up a bag of supplies.

“I managed to find his medicine bag however. We can at least clean Inuyasha’s wound.” Toshinori stated.

“That is good. We can clean your wound and then you can get some rest.” Grandfather said.

“No!” Inuyasha replied, panicked.

Everyone looked at him and he flushed.

“Inuyasha doesn’t sleep during the new moon.” Shippo explained.

“At all?” Hizamaru asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

“Too dangerous.” he replied.

Hizamaru nodded.

“Very well then. We will stay with you tonight.” Grandfather declared.

Inuyasha looked down.

“You don’t have to.” he said.

“We wish to. You were just attacked. It will put my heart at ease to have you close tonight.” Grandfather explained.

Inuyasha nodded. Toshinori put the bag down and Inuyasha lifted up the blankets. The wound was still bleeding, if not slowly.

“It hasn’t healed a bit.” Toshinori said frowning.

“Humans don’t heal that fast. It will be fine when I got back to normal, but for now.” Inuyasha shrugged.

“We will clean the wound and make sure it doesn’t pull.” Toshinori stated.

Out of all of them, he was the only one who had learned any type of healing techniques. Being a wild child meant he often ended up in worse situations than his siblings. Learning healing had been a good way to keep his father’s ire off him. As he cleaned the wound and wrapped it, he noticed that Inuyasha watched him with a keen eye. Every movement was followed.

“Is something wrong?” Toshinbori asked.

Inuyasha bit his lip.

“I can’t see very well in the dark. You’re the only one close enough where I can actually see you.” Inuyasha admitted.

“Oh.” Toshinori said.

Grandfather frowned and looked to the cousins, who walked around and lit some of the torches. Inuyasha blinked a few times.

“Thanks. Wait, who’s room is this?” Inuyasha asked looking around.

“Mine.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha’s eyes got wide and he looked down. He was on a bed, covered in blankets. This was Sesshomaru’s bed and Sesshomaru’s blankets. He was letting Inuyasha, human Inuyasha, sit on his bed.

“Inuyasha?” Grandfather called.

His head snapped to Grandfather and the demon sighed.

“Calm yourself.” he said.

“Are all humans this panicky?” Kibano asked.

“My emotions go haywire on my human nights.” Inuyasha muttered, flushing.

“You can’t blame him.” Shippo said crossing his arms.

“That is true. Losing the ability to see, especially on a night so dark, is horrible.” Kibano muttered.

“Plus it feels like my ears are full of cotton, my nose is stuffed and my body is about as strong as an infant.” Inuyasha replied.

“There, done.” Toshinori pulled back and nodded.

The wound felt better, at least to Inuyasha and he pulled the blankets closer. Despite the tension in the room, Inuyasha felt something build in his chest. A joy he couldn’t explain. His family was here, they didn’t hate him for what he was. They were protecting him, guarding him on his weakest night. He knew that Kibano and Hizamaru were guarding the door, that Daizuke was near the window. Sesshomaru stood by his bedside while Grandfather and Toshinori stood beside him.

“Thank you.” Inuyasha whispered.

There was a gratefulness he would never be able to explain to them. Grandfather nodded and that night, they all stayed in one room. Eventually, Daizuke decided to break the tension with more family stories and Inuyasha found himself snickering as Daizuke explain how Sesshomaru ended up with a bald spot on his tail as a child.

“The sun.” Daizuke suddenly said.

Inuyasha glanced up. He could see the sky starting to lighten. He got off the bed and moved towards the window, staring as the sun appeared. The family watched in awe as black hair was splashed with white. As the ears they had come to love so much reappeared and Inuyasha was whole once more.

“Does it hurt?” Daizuke asked as Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists.

“A little. It’s a pain you don’t get used to. Like you know it’s coming, but it doesn’t make it any better.” Inuyasha explained.

“Huh, that’s a little worrying.” Hizamaru stated.

Inuyasha shrugged.

“Nothing I can do about it now. Been this way all my life.” Inuyasha admitted.

“You are not carrying Tessaiga.” Sesshomaru stated.

Everyone blinked and realized that he was right. Inuyasha frowned.

“I left it in the wardrobe. It would have weighed me down.” Inuyasha said.

“Why did you not use it?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Doesn’t work when I’m human. Doesn’t recognize me.” Inuyasha explained.

“So even the sword is useless to you on these nights.” Grandfather stated.

“Yeah, plus even if it did transform, I can’t wield it anyway.” Inuyasha said.

“It’s too heavy.” Kibano muttered.

Inuyasha nodded. Grandfather stood.

“I must see to the healer and find out if any other staff were attacked last night. Toshinori, take everyone here to my office. We will eat there.” Grandfather said before leaving.

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Toshinori.

“Shouldn’t we all go look and see?” Inuyasha asked.

“For now, it is best to leave it to Father.” Toshinori said nervously.

He could feel the boiling rage under his father’s skin. He had no doubt there would be more than a few guards who lose their heads for this. To let such a vile creature into their sacred home was something Grandfather would not stand for. Inuyasha nodded and held out his arms for Shippo to crawl into and they walked towards the office. They could see the servants running around and Inuyasha sighed.

“Do we even know what that thing was?” Hizamaru asked.

“I am not sure. It didn’t look like any kind of demon I have ever seen.” Kibano muttered.

“It looked like a mixture of demons if you asked me.” Daizuke stated.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and knew he was thinking the exact same thing. Shippo whimpered.

“Naraku.” Shippo said.

“Naraku? What about him?” Toshinori asked.

“Naraku was known for creating creatures like that.” Sesshomaru stated.

“But you killed him?” Toshinori asked confused.

“This would not be the first time that beast as escaped death.” Sesshomaru snarled.

His rage was clear. Had Naraku tricked them again? Was that beast still alive and now attacking his family? Sesshomaru would not stand for it.

“How do we find him? Let us find out for ourselves.” Hizamaru asked.

“Naraku is about as slimy as they come. He’s not easy to track.” Inuyasha explained.

“So we will wait for him to come to us.” Kibano replied.

“That’s the worst idea you've ever had.” Daizuke stated.

“Hey!” Kibano snapped.

“He is right. Waiting for Naraku to come to us and hoping we have the advantage is a foolish idea. He has already shown he is not willing to come in person. He will just attack us with his creatures.” Toshinori said.

They came to the office and opened the door, but the second they did, the smell of death hit them. The sight that greeted them was one of horror as well. The head servant lay across the desk, his chest and stomach ripped open as if something had burst forth from it.

“What in god’s name?” Hizamaru hissed.

“Well, now we know where the beast came from.” Inuyasha stated.

Shippo’s face was pressed to his chest, keeping him from seeing the horrible sight.

“You can’t be serious!” Kibano said, mouth covered.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room and nodded.

“The beast’s smell is coming from the corpse. It must have been implanted in him.” Sesshomaru stated.

“He was acting odd these last few days.” Daizuke muttered in shock.

“Hizamaru, go get Father. He needs to know.” Toshinori stated.

Hizamaru raced off, disappearing in a flash. As they stood there, Toshinori swallowed. What on earth had they gotten themselves into?

Grandfather stared down at the body of the healer before him. The healer had been with their family for generations, loyal and brave. He had helped raise his sons and had been there for the death of his eldest son. He turned to the guards.

“Make sure his body is treated with honor and respect. Alert his mate and children.” Grandfather commanded.

The guards agreed just as Hizamaru appeared at the door.

“Grandfather, come quickly.” he said.

The panic in Hizamaru’s eyes made Grandfather feel cold. Hizamaru, even as a child, had been fearless. Nothing had scared him. But now?

“What has happened?” he demanded.

“The head servant. His body was in your office. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru believe he was where the beast was hiding.” Hizamaru explained as they raced back.

Hiding? That creature had been hiding in one of his servants? They arrived in record time and Grandfather stared at the carnage. He stepped inside and looked at the head servant sprawled out on his desk. His face was twisted in a look of pain and fear and he had no doubt the man had suffered.

“What is happening here?” Grandfather demanded.

“We think… it’s Naraku.” Inuyasha stated.

“Did you not tell me that creature was gone?” Grandfather asked.

“We thought so, but all of this… it looks like what he would do.” Inuyasha admitted.

“How can we know for sure? I mean could this just be someone using his techniques?” Kibano asked.

Inuyasha frowned.

“There’s one way to know for sure. I’ll need to go see Miroku.” Inuyasha said.

“The monk? Why?” Hizamaru asked.

“The curse he talked about was directly connected to Naraku’s life. If he is alive, there is a chance the Wind Tunnel as come back.” Inuyasha explained.

He didn’t want to think like this. He didn’t want to believe Naralku was still alive. He didn’t want to believe that all they had done, all their sacrifices had been in vain. He let out a breath.

“We will go see the monk.” Sesshomaru declared.

Inuyasha looked at him, startled. 

“You want to see Miroku?” Inuyasha asked.

“Rin is with him. If his curse has returned, I wish to remove her from his care.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha scowled.

“Miroku would cut off his own head before being a danger to anyone. Asshole.” Inuyasha stated.

“Even still, we know the Wind Tunnel is capable of absorbing everything in its radius. If it has returned, he is a danger.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Enough. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I will go and see the monk. If the Wind Tunnel is back, then we will know for sure.” Grandfather stated.

“Wait, Grandfather, I can go with them.” Hizamaru said.

“No, I will go. I must see with my own eyes that this creature is alive. Stay here, protect our castle and let us know if you find anything on their bodies.” Grandfather turned and left.

Inuyasha handed Shippo off to Kibano, telling him to be good and stay with Kibano before racing off Grandfather and Sesshomaru.

“Where are we going?” Inuyasha asked.

“I wish to see one last thing.” Grandfather said as they came to the front steps. 

He walked over to a small hole in the clouds and frowned.

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked.”

“The servants use this tunnel to get to and from in order to get supplies.” Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He guessed it made sense, but still.

“Come, we must get there before night.” Grandfather took Inuyasha and the three of them shot down to Earth.

They landed and Inuyasha shook his head.

“Still not used to that.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Where are we to go from here?” Grandfather asked.

“The village isn’t too far away.” Inuyasha said pointing.

Sesshomaru called forth his cloud and they flew on that. Inuyasha latched onto Sesshomaru’s sleeve without a thought, looking down at the ground below. Sesshomaru glanced his way, startled to find Inuyasha touching him. He looked at Grandfather, who gave him a small smile.

“There.” Inuyasha said pointing to a small area.

They landed as Sango came out of the house, her weapon ready. When she saw who it was, however, she stopped and smiled.

“Inuyasha! We didn’t expect to see you so soon.” she gave over and hugged him.

A loud squeal came from the house and Rin came racing out.

“My lord!” she said with absolute delight.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and she beamed.

“Lady Sango, did I hear you call for our dear friend?” Miroku said as he stepped outside.

“Nice to see you too, monk. Glad to know sitting on your ass hasn’t added any pounds.” Inuyasha snickered.

“Ah, my friend, you wound me.” Miroku said dramatically.

“I see you’re still wearing the beads.” Inuyasha said.

“Yes, it’s force of habit by now, unfortunately. I feel quite naked without them on.” Miroku said simply.

“Monk, I need you to take the beads off.” Inuyasha said.

“Take them off? Whatever for? We already know it’s gone.” Miroku said confused.

Inuyasha stared at him and slowly Miroku’s smile died, his skin paled and his eyes got a bit wider.

“I just need to check.” Inuyasha said softly.

“Inuyasha?” Sango whispered.

Her voice was small, as if she was terrified to speak.

“But… he’s dead. We killed him. You killed him, my friend.” Miroku said, his voice pleading.

“He was attacked. Last night. The creature looked like something Naraku would make.” Sesshomaru explained.

Miroku swallowed and then looked at his hand. His lower lip trembled.

“Monk, I know it’s hard. I know you’re scared, but if my nose is right, Sango is pregnant and we need to know.” Inuyasha said calmly.

Miroku nodded slowly and moved towards the exit.

“I’ll go look. I don’t want anyone to get sucked in after all.” he tried to make a joke, but it fell flat.

“I’ll come with you.” Inuyasha replied.

Grandfather and Sesshomaru frowned. They didn’t like it, but maybe that was the best choice. They walked outside the gates and Miroku handed his staff to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood nearby as slowly Miroku removed the beads. When he came to the final part, he paused.

“You can do it, monk.” Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded and ripped the beads off, holding his hand out. When nothing happened, everyone let out a breath. Miroku glanced at his hand and nodded.

“It’s gone. Goodness, my friend, you really know how to get my blood going.” Miroku said with a laugh.

“Believe me, I was just as nervous. I know what you can do with that thing.” Inuyasha said and he was relieved.

Sango ran over and hugged Miroku, her tears soaking his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Miroku looked at him and smiled.

“I hope you have a good reason for this.” he said.

Some time later, Miroku and Sango sat on the porch of their home, their hands clasped together.

“That story is deeply concerning.” Miroku whispered.

Sango looked at Rin, who played in the front yard and swallowed.

“I can’t do it again. I can’t. I mean...” she trailed off, one hand placed on her stomach.

“We finally found peace.” Miroku muttered.

“You won’t have to fight. I don’t know who this is, but I won’t let them get away with this.” Inuyasha growled.

Miroku frowned.

“My friend, I was quite curious about this and I hope you will forgive me, but… where is Tessaiga?” Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stopped, his hand drifting to his side. When he found no sword, he froze and looked down. His sword wasn’t there.

“I… left it at the castle.” Inuyasha stated.

He seemed almost amazed. It had never crossed his mind to grab Tessaiga when they were leaving. Hell, they passed right by the wing where his sword lay and he never once thought to go grab it. What did this mean? He glanced at Sesshomaru and Grandfather and felt peace. He knew, at least in his own head, that if they were attacked, Grandfather and Sesshomaru would protect him. He swallowed and looked away.

“You left it behind? Inuyasha, are you ill?” Sango asked concerned.

“Yes, I have never seen you without it. I didn’t even know you could remove it from your person.” Miroku said rubbing his chin.

“Inuyasha is with us. He has no reason to worry.” Sesshomaru stated.

Miroku and Sango’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Even Rin came over and poked Sesshomaru in the leg.

“Is Lord Sesshomaru feeling alright?” Rin asked.

“I am.” he replied.

Rin frowned.

“Rin has never seen Lord Sesshomaru protective over Lord Inuyasha. Are you two better now?” she asked looking between them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other and Sesshomaru pet her on the head.

“This Sesshomaru is working on it.” he said.

Miroku’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

“My, it seems miracles do still happen.” Miroku stated.

Sango elbowed him in the side and he whined.

“Shush!” she hissed.

“It seems this was a waste of a trip.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha frowned.

“I’m not sure about that. We know at the very least that Naraku has not returned or if he has, he does not have all his power. All of his curses and evil tricks have been undone. If Naraku is back, then he must be incredibly weak.” Sango stated.

“Weak, but still trying.” Inuyasha growled.

“But whatever for? Why does he insist on coming after Inuyasha?” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sky.

“He wasn’t always Naraku. He was once a human bandit by the name of Onigumo. He was attacked and almost died, but Kikyo found him and saved him. She thought she could change him by showing him kindness, but he became obsessed with her. He asked to become a demon and was transformed into Naraku. He still had that obsession with her however and that’s why he made us attack each other. He never thought she would die.” Inuyasha explained.

“I see. So this is revenge still?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha shrugged.

“I honestly have no idea. Maybe he’s just evil.” Inuyasha stated.

“Even still, you must be careful, Inuyasha. If he has decided to keep going after you, there’s a good chance he has someone on the inside.” Miroku stated.

“On the inside? You mean in my castle?” Grandfather demanded.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other.

“There is a good chance, and this is just speculation, mind you, that they are even closer than that.” Miroku said.

“You mean in the family.” Inuyasha said.

“Impossible.” Grandfather growled.

“Naraku is known for promising the world to people. That’s how he gets inside your head. He promises you everything you could ever want in exchange for one small thing. Before you know it, you are drowning in his evil.” Sango replied.

Grandfather stood there, before nodding his head.

“Very well. We will keep that in mind.” he turned his attention to the sun and frowned.

“It is getting late. We must return home.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru said goodbye to Rin while Inuyasha said goodbye to his friends.

“You promise you’ll stop by again.” Sango said as they pulled back.

“Well, of course. Someone has to actually put in some work around here.” Inuyasha said looking at Miroku, who let out a cry of shock.

As Inuyasha stepped back onto Sesshomaru’s cloud, he looked back at them. He watched them until they disappeared behind the treeline.

Hizamaru stood before the castle guards and scowled. The guards cowered before him, their leader dead at his feet.

“You are some of the best fighters across the lands and you did nothing! You did not stop this creature from rampaging through our home!” he roared.

They whispered and cowered and he was disgusted.

“Be gone with you all!” he snapped. 

They scattered like mice and he shook his head as Kibano walked in.

“Anything?” Kibano asked.

“Nothing! Not a single one of them saw anything!” he snarled as he stormed away.

“It is the same with the servants. Some noticed the head servant was acting oddly, but didn’t say anything for fear of being reprimanded.” Kibano shook his head.

They found Daizuke in the dining room, sitting at the table.

“Anything?” Daizuke asked.

“No.” they replied.

“Nothing on my end either. Hell, there were other healers in the same area and they heard nothing.” Daizuke said with a scowl.

They sat there, staring at each other before sighing.

“What do we do?” Kibano asked.

“Hope that the others found something?” Daizuke asked.

“And if they did? You heard them talk about this Naraku and the kit has been telling me even more. That creature was a monster.” Kibano said with a shiver.

Hizamaru sat down and scowled at the table. Admittedly the kit’s tales have left quite an impression on the cousins. The kit, they could tell, was absolutely terrified of this beast and rightfully so, but what really got under his skin was the way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reacted. When Inuyasha spoke of Naraku, he spoke with hatred and rage, but also a hint of terror. The creature had sunk its claws into Inuyasha’s mind and even now, those claws refused to let go.

And then there was Sesshomaru. Growing up with Sesshomaru had been hard. He didn’t act like other pups, he had acted regal since birth. Acted as if he was too good for everyone else, despite being the youngest for several years. It had taken them years to figure out how Sesshomaru’s mind actually worked. Sesshomaru might look untouchable, but once you got under his skin, he had a very hard time letting it go and Naraku had gotten under their cousin’s skin.

He slammed his fist on the table, making Daizuke and Kibano jump at the sudden noise.

“This is ridiculous. Like chasing after a shadow in the fading sun!” Hizamaru snarled.

“Brother, calm yourself. The second we start getting aggravated, we will start to make mistakes.” Kibano hissed.

The doors opened and Toshinori came in followed by Hideyoshi. They all stood and bowed.

“Father, welcome back.” Kibano said.

“I am happy to be home, though I wish it was under better circumstances.” he replied gravely.

“Is everything well in your kingdom now?” Hizamaru asked.

Hideyoshi let out a long sigh and shook his head. The worry on his face was unsettling.

“No, I fear we haven’t even begun to figure out what is happening. The two guards were found, but their killer remains at large.” Hideyoshi sat down.

“I see.” Kibano trailed off.

“It seems we are being attacked on all fronts.” Hizamaru said crossing his arms.

The doors opened again and Grandfather walked in with the two missing cousins. They stood and bowed.

“Welcome home, father.” Toshinori said.

Grandfather nodded and sat down.

“Any news?” Daizuke asked.

“The monk’s Wind Tunnel is still gone, but that doesn’t mean much to be honest.” Inuyasha stated.

“How so? Did you not say that curse was tied to his life?” Hizamaru asked.

“There is a good chance Naraku is still alive, but too weak to keep the curse going.” Sesshomaru stated.

“But we shouldn’t assume it is him. All of us here have enemies who would love to see us dead and gone. Focusing on one enemy that we do not even know for sure is still alive is ridiculous.” Hizamaru stated.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, but he had to admit, he was right. Just because it looked like something Naraku would do, didn’t mean it automatically meant he did it. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, feeling wary. He had been blaming Naraku for so long, maybe it was starting to cloud his judgement a bit?

“You’re right.” Inuyasha muttered.

Grandfather glanced his way, worried about Inuyasha’s wary tone.

“Naraku… he’s been like a shadow for so long, just there. I guess I’m just so used to blaming him.” Inuyasha trailed off, ears lowered.

“No one can blame you, child. He has haunted your every waking moment for years. For now, we must concentrate on finding how this happened and how we can stop it from happening again.” Toshinori stated.

“The guards were no use. No one saw or heard anything.” Hizamaru explained.

“The other healers had nothing to report either. They were in a connecting room when it happened, but none of them heard anything.” Daizuke stated.

“I have spoken to the other servants, including those who worked directly with the head servant. They admitted that he had been acting oddly for close to a week, but they believed it was just stress.” Kibano admitted.

Grandfather hummed and nodded.

“In the end, it was simply an oversight. You all have made it clear to them that this will not be tolerated, correct?” he asked.

“Yes Grandfather.” they chorused.

He nodded and turned to Hideyoshi.

“Welcome home, my son. I do hope your kingdom is doing well?” he asked Hideyoshi.

“Yes, we have yet to find the killers, but my mate is tracking them down as we speak. They will not escape for long.” he smirked.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and Daizuke chuckled.

“Before she married Uncle, mother ruled a small kingdom by herself. She became known for being able to track down any criminal, no matter how small.” Daizuke stated.

“Ah.” Inuyasha replied.

“I see. Keep us informed then. Now, since we have gone over all of that, I would like to move on. As you all know, with Inuyasha being brought into the family, we will need to introduce him to our allies. Two moon cycles from now, I plan on hosting a ball here to do just that.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha shifted, uncertain.

“Why do we need to do that?” Inuyasha asked.

“It is tradition. If we had known you were alive, you would have been introduced to them a few days after your birth.” Grandfather stated.

“Oh… do we have to?” Inuyasha asked.

“It must be done. Our allies would view us as scheming or breaking tradition if we do not.” Hizamaru said.

Inuyasha nodded. He got that part, but the idea of so many people coming to look at him put him on edge.

“Do not worry, child. We will not throw you to the wolves, so to speak. You will be announced and you can spend most of the night with one of your family. Anyone who attempts to approach you will be seen as a threat and removed.” Hideyoshi said nodding.

Inuyasha felt a little better, but his stomach churned. The servants started to bring in some food and they all ate quietly. Grandfather was pleased to see Inuyasha was eating more than usual, but perhaps that was simply because so much had happened that they had missed several meals? He sighed mentally.

“So what happens now?” Inuyasha asked when they were done.

“For now, you will start your lessons. Hizamaru will work with you on you battle techniques.” Grandfather started, but was cut off.

“Hey, I can fight!” Inuyasha scowled.

“I never said you couldn’t, but Hizamaru was old enough to train with your father when he first created Tessaiga. He could help you unlock its potential.” Grandfather nodded to Hizamaru, who puffed his chest out. 

Inuyasha didn’t look convinced, but nodded along anyway.

“Daizuke will help you with politics. Despite his lazy nature, he is rather good at remembering names and faces.” Grandfather said, much to Daizuke’s pout.

“Ok…” Inuyasha muttered.

“Kibano will focus on geography and how our different lands provide for our people and ourselves.” Grandfather stated.

“And This Sesshomaru will teach you basic manners.” Sesshomaru cut in.

Inuyasha scowled.

“I have manners!” he snapped.

“Calm yourself, child. There are many demons who will look down on you already for your mixed heritage. Do not give them another reason to think lowly of you.” Hideyoshi said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his sleeves. He didn’t know why he needed to know any of this, but if they said it was important, he really didn’t have a choice.

“Fine.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Excellent. You will begin tomorrow. Today has been long and restless. Let us rest and focus on what needs to be done tomorrow.” Grandfather declared.

Inuyasha trugged back to his room, feeling exhausted. He stopped before the shattered door and looked around. It had been cleaned up, but he still felt the fear that had clouded his mind as he looked into the room. He crossed the floor and opened the wardrobe, staring down at the sword left there. He grasped the hilt and felt it pulse in his hand, as if reprimanding him for being left behind.

He slipped it into his obi and turned to find Daizuke standing there, watching him. There was an unnerving look in his eyes.

“Daizuke?” he called.

Daizuke hummed and blinked. Startled, he smiled.

“Ah, sorry, cousin. Did not mean to startle you. I’m just still amazed.” Daizuke whispered.

“It’s not a big deal. So why are you here?” Inuyasha asked.

“Ah, Grandfather wished me to bring you to your new room. Your kit is already there.” he said.

Inuyasha nodded and he followed Daizuke out of the room. They moved down the hall, past Daizuke’s room, past Hizamaru’s room and Kibano’s room to a room that Inuyasha remembered as Sesshomaru’s room.

“Here we are.” he pointed to a door across from Sesshomaru’s room and Inuyasha frowned.

“Is this a good idea? Putting me across from Sesshomaru like this?” Inuyasha asked.

“Why not? Sesshomaru was the one who asked you to be moved here.” Daizuke said confused.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru’s door and frowned. He asked Inuyasha to be moved? But why? Something smells fishy to him, but he was too tired to think about it anymore. Inuyasha just nodded.

“Fine, whatever.” Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and Daizuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Just relax, cousin. We will find who did this and they will meet swift justice. I promise.” Daizuke squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

Inuyasha watched him go before turning to his new room. One last glance at Sesshomaru’s door and he closed the door behind him.


	6. 6

“Well, let’s see what you can do, yeah?” Hizamaru said with a grin the next morning.

Inuyasha eyed him. Hizamaru had been the one to bang on his door first thing the next morning. Inuyasha, who had collapsed as soon as he left Daizuke last night, hadn’t appreciated the morning wake up call.

“Where do you want me to start?” Inuyasha asked.

“Let’s do a basic spar with no weapons and go from there. I wish to see what your fighting style is like.” Hizamaru stated.

Inuyasha handed Tessaiga off to Shippo, who sat on the sidelines and cracked his neck with a smirk.

“Ok, but don’t underestimate me.” Inuyasha replied, couching low.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Hizamaru grinned back.

Inuyasha darted in and the spar began. It was clear that Hizamaru had more power and skill. For the first few minutes, he batted Inuyasha around like he was nothing, but a fly. However, Inuyasha was quick on his feet. He used the whole room to his advantage, using walls and even the ceiling to dart around. He actually did manage to get a few hits in before Hizamaru held up his hand.

“That is enough for now. I am, admittedly, quite pleased on your fighting style. You use the full area to your advantage, focus on weak points in your opponent’s offense and defense and understand your range quite well.” Hizamaru crossed his arms.

“But I am concerned. You throw yourself at your opponent with little care. You are willing to draw your own blood if that means nicking you opponent. You need to be more cautious.” Hizamaru stated.

“Feh, one of my best attacks uses my blood.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“True, but it shouldn’t. The first one to draw blood is usually the winner, but that doesn’t matter if you are dealing with blood loss yourself.” Hizamaru explained.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. As the morning dragged on, Hizamaru focused on showing Inuyasha more defensive styles of fighting. He didn’t care for them himself, but Hizamaru was built like a mountain. Inuyasha would find them more useful with his slimmer frame.

“That is enough for now. We will continue tomorrow. Let us get some lunch and I will hand you off to your other tutors.” Hizamaru said.

Inuyasha took his sword from Shippo and they moved to the dining room. There, they found Kibano already waiting.

“You my next tutor?” Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

“Yes. Sesshomaru will tutor you later on. Daizuke said he had to stop by his kingdom first to get some materials.” Kibano said.

Inuyasha made a face. 

“Ughhh! I don’t get any of this.” Inuyasha whined some time later.

He stared at a map that Kibano had rolled out. The map looked like gibberish to him, but Kibano seemed to think it was important. He had been staring at it for almost five minutes, trying to figure out if he knew anything on here.

“Let’s start with something simple. Can you point out to me where your brother’s lands are?” Kibano asked.

Inuyasha looked over the map, eyeing the different points before pointing to one. Kibano nodded.

“Correct. Now, as you probably know, the Western Lands are incredibly large, one of the largest we own. Because of this, their focus is on farming and things of that nature.” Kibano explained.

Inuyasha nodded, as if that made sense. Kibano pointed to a large island to the North.

“This is Daizuke’s kingdom. Since he is surrounded by water, his kingdom focuses on fishing and trading.” Kibano pointed to a small area nearby.

“This is Hizamaru’s kingdom. He lives in the mountains, so his focus is on industrial and mining.” Kibano’s finger moved South.

“This is my kingdom. It is the third biggest and, I’d like to say, perfectly ruled kingdom. We are small and we are not near the coast, so our focus is on building material and tools. Most likely, any tools you have seen were made by us.” Kibano said proudly.

“And about about your father and uncle Toshinori? Where do they rule?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kibano pointed to two larger kingdoms just outside the Western lands.

“Combined, they control the Eastern lands, except for the mountains where Prince Kouga resides. My father has the north and uncle has the south.” Kibano stated.

Inuyasha whistled.

“That’s a lot of land.” he muttered.

“Originally, Grandfather had control over all of this, but as each son was born, he handed it off to them.” Kibano stated.

Inuyasha frowned.

“Why did my father get the biggest land though?” Inuyasha asked.

“Ah, you see, the Western Lands were going to be split as well between your father and Akihiko, the oldest son, but it didn’t work out that way.” he said sadly.

“Oh.” Inuyasha looked over the map and nodded.

“So let’s start with the basics!” Kibano said as Inuyasha groaned.

“My head is spinning.” Inuyasha whined an hour or so later.

“Oh please, I was not that bad.” Kibano said as they walked.

“That’s what you say. I still don’t understand half the crap you said.” Inuyasha said boredly.

“Inuyasha, it might seem like a lot, but give it a chance. I feel as though you know more than you realize. Remember, you have travelled these lands all your life.” Kibano stated.

“Yeah, but my only concern then was food, sleep and shelter. Didn’t exactly memorize town names or that shit.” Inuyasha rubbed his neck.

“Even still, you know more than you think you do.” Kibano said.

They came to the gardens, where Sesshomaru was standing by Pop’s tree. He looked at them as they got closer and Inuyasha frowned.

“Why are we out here? Aren’t you teaching me manners or whatever?” Inuyasha asked.

“The first step is to focus on how you hold yourself.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Hold myself?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes. You tend to slouch when you walk, hands in your sleeves or crossed. That will not do.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha scowled. Kibano walked away, wondering how this was even going to work.

“Then what should I do?” Inuyasha demanded.

“Back straight, eyes ahead, chin up. It gives those around you the impression that you are in control.” Sesshomaru commanded.

“And my arms?” Inuyasha said.

“At your side. When you cover your hands or cross them, you give the impression that you are hiding something, are nervous or don’t trust those around you.” Sesshomaru stated.

“But, I don’t?” he said confused.

“Never give your allies that impression. If you truly do not trust them, they should not be your ally.” Sesshomaru replied.

It made sense when Inuyasha thought about it so he nodded. Sesshomaru waved him closer.

“Walk beside me.” he stated.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. They walked a short distance and Sesshomaru stopped.

“You should always match your footsteps to that of the person next to you. Never should you walk in front of them unless they are your servant or charge and you should never walk behind them since you will be seen as inferior.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

“Now, watch.” Sesshomaru walked a short distance and Inuyasha was struck by how regal he looked.

“Do you understand?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Something changed.” Inuyasha said.

“I allowed some of my yokai to seep out. This gives you an aura of power, allows those who believe they are your superior to understand that they are not.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha frowned.

“How is any of this going to help me? I can’t even do that.” Inuyasha asked frustrated.

“The allies we have are all pure blooded demons. They will look down on you for your mixed blood. They will attempt to provoke you, see where they can find a weak point. This Sesshomaru or the other family members will be with you all night, but if you cannot conduct yourself properly, our family will look weak.” Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha’s ears went down.

“I can’t change what I am.” he growled.

“We know that. We are not asking you to. But you do not have to conduct yourself as if you are lesser than. Grandfather has already told you, has he not? You are the second son of Inu No Taisho. No one should look down upon you.” Sesshomaru explained.

“You do.” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“This Sesshomaru has, but will not any longer. To do so brings dishonor to us both.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha stared at him, as if searching for something. He seemed to find it because he nodded finally.

“Feh, fine. So how do I do this again?” Inuyasha asked.

Grandfather watched this all from his office. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking in the gardens and he could see the slight change. Inuyasha held himself like a true demon and he was pleased.

“You called for us, father?” Toshinori and Hideyoshi said as they came in.

“Yes, sit.” he replied.

He looked away from the two younger demons and to his only remaining sons. Looking them over, he could still say how proud he was of them. But that pride was overshadowed by doubt. The words his grandson had said were swirling in his mind. A traitor, inside his own family? Could it be possible?

“What troubles you?” Hideyoshi asked.

Grandfather looked outside once more to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were gone. There was a moment of panic, but he could hear Inuyasha talking and knew they were still out there.

“The humans have brought a troubling idea to my mind. As you both know, we have learned that Naraku is cold and cunning. If he is the cause of the attack, then there is a good chance he will try again.” Grandfather stated.

“But, I thought we all agreed there is no proof it was him?” Toshinori asked confused.

“There isn’t.” Hideyoshi replied.

“And either of you can think of another one of our enemies that is this cunning? That can get past our defenses so easily?” Grandfather asked.

They both went quiet.

“The humans have planted in my brain that someone inside our castle has been helping this creature with his plan.” Grandfather said.

“You mean a servant?” Toshinori asked.

“I mean a family member.” Grandfather replied.

Their mouths dropped.

“Father! Surely you jest!” Hideyoshi demanded.

Grandfather shook his head.

“After the head servant was found in my office, I had my suspicions. Servants are not even allowed in this wing. The head servant would not have known where my office was.” Grandfather stated.

Hideyoshi swallowed.

“So you think he was led there?” Toshinori asked.

“Correct. Toshinori, you said you saw him in an empty room, correct?” Grandfather asked.

“Yes, on my way to dinner. He was acting strangely.” Toshinori stated.

“I see. My concern right now is to keep our family safe. If you see anything out of place or anyone, handle it immediately. I refuse to have my of my grandchildren or sons attacked again.” Grandfather commanded.

“Yes, father.” they replied with a bow.

“God, who knew walking around could be so painful.” Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed his back.

Daizuke chuckled from his place on the floor.

“Come, sit down so we can start.” Daizuke stated.

Inuyasha made a face.

“I don’t know if I want to.” he replied, but sat down anyway.

“Let’s start with the basics.” Daizuke said sitting up.

“Grandfather’s greatest ally and, in turn, our family’s greatest ally is Lady Himiko from the South. She is a tiger demon that has worked with our family for years.” Daizuke started.

“Ok...and?” Inuyasha asked.

“She will be the one you have to impress most. She has been around for a very long time. She has seen the rise and fall of many leaders. She will be looking for a weakness.” Daizuke said flat out.

“Oh. Do all demons think like that?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes. We crave power. We crave control. That is why we align ourselves with the most powerful.” Daizuke stated.

When he said that, a shiver went up Inuyasha’s spine. He got an almost hungry look in his eyes and Inuyasha frowned. Daizuke coughed and it was gone.

“Let’s continue on.” Daizuke said.

Inuyasha face planted into his bed and moaned. After a long day of tutoring, he felt sore just about everywhere, but mostly his head. So much information. How was he supposed to keep it all straight? Shippo climbed onto the bed and sat there. Where the little brat had been all day, Inuyasha had no idea.

“You ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine, runt. My head is just spinning.” Inuyasha rolled over and looked at the ceiling with a frown.

“You sure?” Shippo asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, maybe to snap at him, when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Inuyasha called, too tired to even sit up.

The door slid open and Inuyasha peeked to see Sesshomaru standing there. Inuyasha sat up a bit, wondering.

“Can I help you?” Inuyasha demanded.

Admittedly, he wasn’t sure what to make of Sesshomaru’s new actions. He was starting to act almost like he cared. That was concerning.

“Grandfather told this Sesshomaru to get you for dinner.” he replied.

Inuyasha nodded and sat up. His back popped pleasantly as he stretched.

“Let’s go, brat.” Inuyasha said.

Shippo climbed onto his shoulder and they left. As they walked Inuyasha found himself subconsciously matching his pace with Sesshomaru’s. His hands were held at his sides, despite his itch to stuff them in his sleeves. Sesshomaru noticed this and nodded.

“I was paying attention, you know.” Inuyasha muttered.

“I am pleased to know you were. These things will get easier over time.” Sesshomaru replied.

They came to the dining room and Inuyasha sat down. Grandfather nodded to them both.

“I saw you in the gardens today. I was pleased to see you catching on Sesshomaru’s lessons so quickly.” he stated.

“Feh, when he’s not being an as… when he’s being nice, I don’t mind learning from him.” Inuyasha said, cutting himself off mid curse word as he caught Hizamaru’s eye.

The demon nodded, pleased, and when back to the discussion with his father.

“It seems that way. Tell me, how do you think you are doing?” Grandfather asked.

“I mean it’s only day one. I’m kind of stupid, so it might take a little while.” Inuyasha admitted.

“To be uneducated does not make you stupid, child. I am sure there is a lot you know about that we do not.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down. He was startled to find his plate was bigger than usual. Had he really eaten that much already?

“Your appetite is increasing as well. That is good.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha nodded, his head jerked around when a fist slammed onto the table. Hideyoshi stood there, glaring at Toshinori, who held his hands up.

“Why must you test my patience, brother!” Hideyoshi snarled.

“Hideyoshi!” Grandfather snapped.

The demon turned their way, his eyes rimmed red and Inuyasha tensed, suddenly very nervous.

“Father, what is wrong?” Hizamaru asked confused.

Hideyoshi stood up and turned away from the table.

“I apologize. The stress has gotten to me this night. I will be in my room.” Hideyoshi said before leaving.

Grandfather frowned and turned to the younger sibling. Toshinori looked startled, confused even.

“What was that about?” Shippo asked, peeking from under Inuyasha’s sleeve.

“I am… not sure. I simply asked him if he needed any help at the border. I meant no disrespect. He just seemed upset and I wished to help.” Toshinori said confused.

Grandfather shook his head.

“I will speak to him. Everyone, eat.” Grandfather stated, getting up.

Grandfather left and Inuyasha bit his lip before looking back down at his food. His appetite was completely gone.

“Well, that was concerning.” Kibano said.

“I have never seen him so upset.” Daizuke said nervously.

“Enough. My brother has had a rough few weeks. Leave him be.” Toshinori commanded.

Inuyasha wasn’t so sure.

The next two weeks were a blur of lessons. Inuyasha trained every morning with Hizamaru, met up with Kibano after lunch, studied manners with Sesshomaru and finished the day with Daizuke, who was focusing on teaching him some basic reading and writing as well. Hideyoshi had returned to his kingdom that night and Grandfather refused to talk about what had caused him to become so upset. Toshinori had decided to return to his own lands too, something about checking the status of his kingdom. 

Inuyasha didn’t really get it, but he just left it alone. After all, what did he know about running a kingdom? And so he trained. Admittedly, he cared more for the physical training than the mental ones. He felt like he was finally starting to understand Hizamaru on some level and it was nice. The demon was kind of a blowhard at times, but he did know what he was doing.

One morning, Sesshomaru showed up for his lessons and Inuyasha paused. He was focusing on sword techniques and the different ways a sword can be used to defend and attack. Sesshomaru said nothing, but watched them the whole time.

“I think that is enough for today. Your attacks are still a little rudimentary, but you are getting better.” Hizamaru said pleased.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded before turning to Sesshomaru.

“Where’s Kibano?” he asked.

“Kibano had an urgent matter come up in his kingdom. He left for the day.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Oh, so are we moving your lessons up then?” he asked.

Hizamaru watched them go and smiled. He was seeing a change in them he liked. Sesshomaru was becoming more open, speaking freely while Inuyasha seemed to be more willing to be around Sesshomaru for longer periods of time.

“For now, yes. You have made some progress, but This Sesshomaru knows we have much to still polish.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded begrudgingly as they walked. The sky above was changing, the pale blue he had come to know was shifting to something darker.

“Is a storm coming?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, they are far and in between here, but they happen.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Oh, should we be concerned?” Inuyasha asked.

“No, the storms very rarely do any damage. They are small and pass quickly.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Oh.” Inuyasha muttered.

“You do not care for storms.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha glanced at him, startled.

“No, not often. They are too loud and leave my ears ringing.” Inuyasha admitted.

Sesshomaru nodded.

“Our father loved storms.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha blinked.

“He did?” Inuyasha asked as the first drops started to fall.

“He loved nature and storms are nature at their finest, or so he used to say. This Sesshomaru spent many hours with him, watching the storms.” Sesshomaru said.

“Oh… Ma loved storms too.” Inuyasha said, unsure if Sesshomaru would want to hear about her.

Sesshomaru paused and then looked at him.

“Did she?” he asked.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

“We would sit and watch them too. She said when the wind howled, it reminded her of Pops.” Inuyasha stated.

The brothers stood there, staring at the rain came down. Before long, they sat down, just watching the storm. The lesson was forgotten about.

Daizuke walked the halls, humming a light tune under his breath. The storm outside boomed and howled with all it’s might, but Daizuke didn’t care. Hizamaru had been furious when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had not shown up for lunch, stating it was bad manners and “wasn’t Sesshomaru supposed to be the one setting a good example” but Daizuke just shrugged it off.

As he walked, he came upon an endearing scene. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat, facing the storm, Inuyasha’s head resting on Sesshomaru’s arm.

“I see. So this is why you missed lunch.” Daizuke hummed.

Inuyasha’s ears didn’t even twitch, eyes closed as he slept. Daizuke was pleased to see Inuyasha was getting comfortable enough around them to sleep and be vulnerable.

“He has not been sleeping. This Sesshomaru could hear him moving restlessly at night.” Sesshomaru stated.

Daizuke chuckled.

“Well, when he wakes up, let him know I am waiting for him.” Daizuke said as he continued on.

Three more weeks passed and Inuyasha groaned, head on the table.

“No more. I can’t remember anymore names.” he whined.

“Inuyasha, please, I know it is a lot, but it is important.” Daizuke said with a huff.

“You already had me memorize half the guest list! What the hell else could I possibly need to know!” Inuyasha snapped.

“That is true, but one can never be too careful.” Daizuke muttered.

Inuyasha just shook his head as he sat up. He knew the announcement was to take place in three weeks, but he wasn’t ready. As he glanced out the window, he whined again. The new moon was upon them and he could already feel his strength fading with the setting sun. 

“Can we stop for today?” he asked.

Daizuke glanced outside and sighed. No one had really spoken about the human night they had witnessed, but he did know that Grandfather had spoken to each cousin privately about it. He wanted to create a safe place Inuyasha could go on nights like these. Daizuke nodded and stood up.

“Come, we should get dinner beforehand.” Daizuke said with a smile.

They walked toward the dining hall, but Inuyasha’s stomach turned as he watched the sun sink. This would be the first time they saw him change. They came to the hall, where Grandfather and the other cousins sat. Hideyoshi had yet to return from his kingdom, neither had Toshinori. Inuyasha sat down and Shippo crawled into his lap, realizing that Inuyasha was nervous. Shippo had been hanging out with a fox healer Grandfather had hired. It seems the kit was learning how to be a real fox demon finally.

“Your lesson are going well?” Grandfather asked.

“Yes, Grandfather.” Inuyasha said, picking at his plate.

Sesshomaru let out a little hum and Inuyasha stopped, flushing.

“Sorry.” he said.

“It is alright, child. You are nervous, but that is fine. Kibano and Hizamaru have set up a room in the family wing for us to stay for the night.” Grandfather said, nodding to the cousins in turn.

“Us?” Inuyasha asked confused.

“Of course. We aren’t going to leave you alone on a night like this.” Kibano said as Hizamaru nodded.

Inuyasha nodded slowly and went back to eating, though eating isn’t what most would call it. He ate very little, seemingly lost in his own head. As the sun finally dipped below the clouds, Inuyasha looked down. Claws shifted to blunt nails and it was amazing to watch as the white strands on his head faded away until they were black.

“Wow.” Kibano said after a moment.

“Yes, it’s incredible.” Hizamaru muttered.

Inuyasha looked at them, squinting a bit. Grandfather stood up and held out a hand.

“Come.” he said as Inuyasha grasped onto him.

They left the dining hall, moving through the hallways until they came to a small room. Pillows and blankets already covered the floor and Daizuke threw himself, with Shippo at his side, into the biggest stack. Inuyasha snorted when they fell over.

“Genius.” Kibano muttered, shaking his head.

“Hey!” Daizuke snapped.

Inuyasha settled down in the middle, taking a blanket and wrapping it around himself as he leaned back against a large pillow. He vaguely recognized the scent on there as Grandfather’s and felt himself relax. Grandfather settled down and hummed.

“Would you like to hear a story?” he asked.

“A story?” Kibano questioned.

“Yes, about Taisho and Hideyoshi.” Grandfather said.

“Yes.” Sesshomaru said quickly as he stood by the door.

Grandfather smiled a bit and tilted his head back.

“Your fathers couldn’t get along to save their lives.” Grandfather said.

“Really? But father always said he was close to uncle?” Kibano asked confused.

“Ah, he tries to forget those first few years before Toshinori came along. I’m sure Taisho would have said the same. But no, those two could not get along for anything.” Grandfather said.

“Why?” Inuyasha asked.

“Pride. The two of them would come to blows over it more times than I can count. No matter what I did, I could not get them to get along.” Grandfather said.

“What changed?” Hizamaru asked curiously.

“Taisho got sick. Very sick. We are not quite sure, even to this day, what caused it, but he was gravely ill.” Grandfather’s face fell and they all frowned.

“It must have been hard.” Inuyasha whispered.

“It was. My mate was still mourning the loss of Akihiko, despite having happened years before either son was born. When Taisho became ill, I feared she might lose herself with grief if he died. Hideyoshi, however, never left his side. For four days and nights, he sat by Taisho’s side, talking to him, trying to get him to smile and laugh, keep his strength up. I worried what would happen if Taisho died in his presence, but Taisho pulled through.” Grandfather chuckled.

“After that, they were thick as thieves. And then Toshinori came along and they were just as protective of him.” Grandfather nodded his head.

“I see.” Sesshomaru stated.

“That’s crazy. I never knew our fathers did not get along.” Kibano said laying on the floor.

“They never wanted to remember those days. They realized they had to present a united front against our enemies. That bickering among themselves was foolish.” Grandfather nodded.

Inuyasha sat back and wondered. Would he have gotten along with his cousins when he was younger? What would it have been like living here? Would Sesshomaru and he be closer? Would they have fought still? What about his father? So many questions that would never be answered.

“So what about you, Inuyasha? Tell us a story.” Daizuke said.

Inuyasha frowned. He had told them about how he had met most of his friends, how he had met Kikyo, even how he had met Kagome (that story had taken a very long time to get through), but what else could he talk about? 

“Ma liked to go for walks in the gardens.” Inuyasha started.

The others paused, startled to hear him talk about her. His voice was thick with emotion and it was clear he was having a hard time keeping his voice steady.

“She said that the gardens were her safe place, that as she walked along the flowers, she didn’t have to worry about anything. We would walk for hours just around and around the same paths.” Inuyasha said, eyes glazed.

“Sometimes, it would rain when we were walking, but we would just keep going. I don’t think she wanted to go back inside. We were placed in a small house just outside the main property when she came back with me, so I think it depressed her to be inside.” Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha paused.

“She started to take walks less and less. I could smell the sickness in her, but she never went to a healer and no one ever came to her. I think she realized that they wouldn’t treat her if she did ask. So she just ignored it and hoped it would go away. The night she died, she kissed my head and told me to run. Run as far and as fast as you can. Don’t stop, don’t look back. I refused and curled up next to her.” he choked a bit.

“I woke up to the smell of smoke. They were burning the home to the ground. She got trapped under a beam and I couldn’t lift it. I ran out of the house and I remember them chasing me, but I lost them and then I was alone.” Inuyasha whispered.

The horror they felt in the pit of their stomachs was not something you could describe. To know he had watched his home and his mother burn to death was horrifying. Hizamaru rubbed his mouth.

“Humans call us monsters, but they are more than willing to murder a mother and child.” Hizamaru whispered.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Inuyasha muttered.

“No. Your mother was very brave. Taisho spoke highly of her and though we never met, I do believe she was good for my son.” Grandfather stated.

“But...Sesshomaru’s ma..?” Inuyasha asked.

He had never really questioned them about his father’s mate. He had to wonder.

“Shiyori. Mother’s name is Shiyori.” Sesshomaru stated.

“And she’s about as cold as the winters in the mountains.” Daizuke said flippedly.

“That she is.” Hizamaru agreed as Kibano nodded.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, wondering.

“Mother was not around when This Sesshomaru was growing up. She returned to her own kingdom after my birth. I do not know her very well.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha frowned.

“She didn’t raise you?” Inuyasha asked.

“Shiyori was a demon who believed in perfect breeding. As far as she was concerned, she had birthed Sesshomaru with the tools to become a great demon. If he failed, then that was not her problem.” Hizamaru growled.

“There are people who really think like that?” Inuyasha asked startled.

“There are many demons who believe that you will survive or die based on who your parents are and how strong they are. Her family believed that so strongly that she originally was sent to mate with my father, but he turned her down. In order to keep the peace, uncle agreed to mate with her. He loved her, but I don’t think she ever cared for him.” Kibano stated.

Inuyasha was startled. Shippo frowned from his place in the blankets.

“I know Pa said that his father wanted him to mate with another fox demon than my Ma.” Shippo said.

Inuyasha stared and then looked down. He guessed it made sense, but still.

“Your mother, Shiyori, what did she think of…?” Inuyasha trailed off.

“My mother was not concerned with what father did. If he took a human mate, that just meant he was weak. She had done her job as his mate.” Sesshomaru explained.

“Oh.” Inuyasha paused.

“Demon mating is difficult to understand. There are many who mate simply because they have to in order to continue the family bloodline.” Kibano stated.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He had never concerned himself with mating. Hell, he had no idea he would live long enough to hit that age.

“Do any of you have mates?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kibano snorted and covered his mouth as he glanced at Hizamaru.

“One of us does.” he said teasingly.

“I keep telling you, she will not be my mate!” Hizamaru hissed hotly.

“Oh? This is the first I have heard of this.” Grandfather stated amused.

Hizamaru flushed and coughed.

“There is a small kingdom to the west of mine and they have made it clear that their princess is interested in me.” Hizamaru flushed.

“Oh, Daizuke you taught me about that one right? They are coming to the announcement ceremony?” Inuyasha asked.

“Oh, you remembered! Yes, they were invited.” Daizuke said.

“Wait, what! I didn’t know about this!” Hizamaru demanded.

“Your brother insisted on it. I was curious as to why.” Grandfather stated.

Hizamaru’s head snapped to Kibano, who could hardly contain himself

“I will get you back for this. I swear it.” Hizamaru shook his fist Kibano’s way.

Kibano just snickered. Inuyasha found himself chuckling too, amused by the brothers’ antics.

“I see. I am curious about this princess then.” Grandfather said and was he smirking? 

It looked like it to Inuyasha. The night passed rather quickly and before long, Inuyasha was back to normal. He was sure he had never had such a safe human night and as they all walked to breakfast, there was an ache in his chest as he looked over his family. Kibano was arguing with Hizamaru while Daizuke laughed and Grandfather spoke with Sesshomaru quietly.

_ “I have so much to lose now.” _ Inuyasha thought suddenly.

It seem to come crashing down into his mind. Before, all he had to worry about was himself and his humans, but now? He had a whole family to worry about.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo called from his shoulder.

Inuyasha’s eyes darted to Shippo and he could see the panic there. Shippo pressed against his cheek and Inuyasha calmed down.

“No.” he growled.

He didn’t have a lot to lose, he had a lot to protect. He would protect this family, no matter what. Inuyasha lifted his chin and stared straight ahead. Let Naraku come, he would find that Inuyasha wasn’t going down without a fight.

Another two weeks passed and Inuyasha was in the middle of lessons with Sesshomaru when the door was opened. They usually spent the day in the gardens, but it was raining out today, so they were inside. A servant bowed low to the floor.

“Yes?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“My lords, I apologize, but a messenger has come from the Western Lands. He says it is urgent.” the servant said.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and Inuyasha glanced at him.

“Stay here. I will see what they want.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Fine.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing.

After a while, however, Sesshomaru hadn’t come back and Inuyasha was bored. He got to his feet and glanced into the hall, wondering when Sesshomaru was coming back. Another few minutes and Inuyasha moved down the hall, coming to the front entrance. Sesshomaru stood there with a bird demon Inuyasha had never seen before.

“I see.” Sesshomaru muttered.

“Everything ok?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru glanced up.

“There have been attacks in the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru is needed.” Sesshomaru said.

“Do you want me to come?” Inuyasha asked, one hand on his sword.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

“No, This Sesshomaru will handle it. Return to your lessons. I will be back soon.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha frowned, but nodded.

“Be safe… brother.” Inuyasha quickly turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha’s back, a little startled before he nodded. It was the first time Inuyasha had addressed him like that.

“Let us go.” he said to the other demon.

Sesshomaru did not return that day nor the next one. In fact, he was gone so long, Grandfather took over Inuyasha’s lessons to make sure they were ready for the announcement ceremony. As Inuyasha sat across from his Grandfather, he bit his lip.

“Something wrong, child?” Grandfather asked.

“Is Sesshomaru ok? He hasn’t come back.” Inuyasha asked.

Grandfather nodded.

“I have received word from him. He is fine, but several serious attacks have happened in the Western Lands that he is investigating. He will be back for your announcement ceremony next week, however.” Grandfather reassured him.

“Oh, does he know who did it?” Inuyasha asked.

Grandfather shook his head.

“He has not told me if he has.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down.


	7. 7

Sesshomaru landed outside the Eastern Wolves Tribe caves and waited. Kouga appeared soon enough, brow furled.

“Can I help you?” Kouga demanded.

“This Sesshomaru is getting reports of attacks happening across the Western Lands. The first attack was near here, was it not?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes. Right to business, huh? Fine.

“Yes. Some of my wolves were attacked while out scouting for food.” Kouga stated.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes narrowed. He had tracked the attackers this far, but they kept slipping through his claws. He found nothing, no scent, no hair, no trail to follow, so he focused on checking each of the areas where the attacks happened.

“Show me.” he commanded and Kouga scowled.

“Fine, but you won’t find anything. Even my best trackers couldn’t get a scent.” Kouga darted off and Sesshomaru flew overhead. 

They came to a clearing and Kouga scowled. The blood was still on the grass.

“Here. Two of my wolves were attacked here and chased back to the group.” Kouga explained.

He glanced at Sesshomaru, who seemed to stare at the clearing with calmness Kouga didn’t feel. Kouga coughed.

“So… how’s the Mutt? He driving you crazy yet?” Kouga asked.

“Inuyasha is doing well. He is to be announced at a ceremony in a few days.” Sesshomaru replied.

Kouga jerked a bit, startled. He hadn’t expected a reply and certainly not a full sentence. He blinked.

“Ah, that is good… so he’s doing well?” Kouga rubbed his chin.

“He is with his family. That is to be expected.” Sesshomaru replied.

Kouga stared a bit. Something was up here. Since when did Sesshomaru answer questions?

“Right. And you two are still fighting?” Kouga asked as they started moving.

“This Sesshomaru sees no reason to fight his younger brother anymore. It is a waste of time.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kouga almost swallowed his tongue. The fuck had happened between the two of them? Had Inuyasha finally broken through his brother’s hardened exterior?

“Oh.” Kouga said before shaking his head.

“The two wolves, did they describe what they saw?” Sesshomaru asked.

Back to business, focus.

“They did, but it did make any sense. They said it was like a cloud of smoke chasing them.” Kouga explained.

Sesshomaru nodded, that matched the other cases he had.

“So do you have any ideas on what is causing these attacks?” Kouga asked.

“Naraku.” Sesshomaru said.

Kouga actually tripped over his own feet. He scrambled back up and stepped in front of Sesshomaru.

“Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean Naraku! He’s dead! Your brother killed him, I saw it!” Kouga demanded.

Sesshomaru looked down at him.

“Inuyasha was attacked in the castle a moon ago by a creature resembling something Naraku would make. The monk’s Wind Tunnel has not returned, but there is a good chance it is he.” Sesshomaru pulled something from his sleeve and Kouga paled when he realized it was one of Naraku’s dolls.

He took a step back and leaned against a tree. How was this possible? Naraku should be dead!

“Then are my wolves in danger?” Kouga demanded.

“This Sesshomaru has tracked the attacks. They have focused on places Inuyasha has travelled to. Naraku has made himself known.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kouga swallowed.

“Then, what should I do?” Kouga demanded.

“Be prepared. If Naraku wishes to attack This Sesshomaru’s family, he will be eliminated.” Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed and Kouga nodded.

“My wolves and I will be ready then.” Kouga stated.

Inuyasha watched as the light streaked across the sky and frowned. It was late, long after dinner. He wondered where Sesshomaru had been all this time. He looked at Shippo, sleeping loudly in the bed next to him before sitting up. He pulled on his clothes and left, heading for the front hall. He found Grandfather and Sesshomaru already there, speaking in low tones.

“Welcome back.” Inuyasha said as he came upon them.

Sesshomaru glanced at him and there was something in his eyes. Inuyasha paused.

“What’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Inuyasha asked worriedly.

“This Sesshomaru has just returned from the human village you frequented.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha stared, confused.

“Ok? Why would you stop there?” Inuyasha asked.

“The village was attacked. Everything was destroyed.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stared at him, eyes wide. Sesshomaru moved closer and held out his hand. Inuyasha reached out and took what he was given, but when he looked at it, his heart sank.

“Naraku.” he muttered, staring down at the doll in his hand.

“Sesshomaru believes Naraku is the one attacking, not just the Western Lands, but Toshinori’s and Hideyoshi’s kingdoms as well. Kibano and Hizamaru have stated some turmoil on their lands, but no direct attacks yet.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha stared at him and then looked at the doll. He swallowed.

“He won’t stop. He will never stop. Not until he has destroyed everything.” Inuyasha whispered.

“He will fail. We have destroyed him once. We will do it again and this time, permanently.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded because that was all he could do. His mind was blank. All this time, he had walked around like a fool, believing his nightmare was finally over, but this? This proved it. Naraku was alive and he was still willing to destroy the peace Inuyasha had claimed as his own. He grit his teeth, suddenly feeling angry. All these months, he had tiptoeing around, trying to pretend he didn’t see the signs.

“He will not take this family from me.” Inuyasha growled, eyes flashing.

Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha’s rage was good. That meant Inuyasha wasn’t willing to let Naraku twist this to his advantage. He looked at Grandfather, who nodded.

“He will rue the day.” Grandfather stated.

Inuyasha stared at the reflection in the mirror and couldn’t believe his eyes. It was strange to see the person staring back at him. This was him, but it wasn’t. This hanyou had a healthy glow to his skin, a bright look in his eyes. He looked healthy, safe, cared for. Inuyasha had never seen himself like this.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo called.

He looked at the kit, dressed nicely for a change. Tonight was the night. Many of the demon lords had already arrived and Inuyasha was expected to be announced soon. He was nervous, tense with anxiety. Kibano would be the one to come get him and then he would enter with Sesshomaru as the sons of Inu No Taisho. Inuyasha rubbed the fabric of his outfit and wondered.

“Inuyasha.” Kibano called as he walked in.

Inuyasha looked at him and nodded. Shippo followed behind them, but he would be handed off to a servant to see the ceremony from afar. They made it to the hall, to the door and Inuyasha stood there. Sesshomaru moved next to him and he felt his anxiety rise.

“Calm, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru said and he nodded sharply.

He heard their title being called, but it was like it was underwater. He stepped forward when Sesshomaru did and as he looked at the demons all around him, he had to hold back a shiver. They eyed him with interest and hunger, like he was a lamb ready to be devoured. Inuyasha turned his attention forward and kept his wits about him. He was brought forward and Grandfather started speaking to the crowd, but it was not making any sense to him.

“Allow me to introduce, my grandson, the second son of the late Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha!” Grandfather called, turning to him and Inuyasha stepped forward.

There was polite applause and then they were set free to mingle among the other demons. Sesshomaru stayed by his side, easily deflecting questions about where he had been and why he was only being introduced now. As they stood there, the crowd seemed to part and a female demon approached them.

“Lady Himiko.” Sesshomaru and Inuyasha addressed, bowing slightly.

“Good evening, sons of Taisho.” she replied, bowing back.

She was beautiful, but deadly, every move was carefully planned and Inuyasha felt a bit out of his league.

“I was quite surprised when I received word from your Grandfather about this ceremony. I had no idea your father had a second son.” she said.

“Inuyasha has been travelling the lands. We believed it best for him to stay out of the court until now.” Sesshomaru stated.

She hummed, but clearly didn’t buy it. She looked at Inuyasha, eyeing him from top to bottom, her eyes landing on his sword.

“And is that it? The legendary sword of your late father?” she asked.

“It is.” Inuyasha replied.

“How wonderful. We were all curious about what happened to it after his death. Perhaps, you might show me it’s power sometime?” she asked sweetly.

“I am sure that can be arranged.” Inuyasha countered.

Her smile twitched, amused.

“I am sure it can be. I will speak to you both later.” she said before disappearing into the crowd.

“She’s more like a shark than a tiger.” Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru nodded.

“Grandfather always said she could smell blood in the air from half a continent away. That is why she is our greatest ally.” Sesshomaru replied.

They continued around the room, stopping and talking with many demons. Inuyasha stayed mostly quiet, unsure of how to answer their many questions. After all his lessons, he still felt underprepared to handle this ceremony. Sesshomaru traded places with Hizamaru, who was attempting to hide from his mate to be.

“She is like a vulture.” he said under his breath as she followed them around the room.

Inuyasha really didn’t get it. She seemed like a nice enough cat demon to him. She acted as if Hizamaru was the greatest thing. Eventually, he traded with Kibano, who seemed to be watching his brother run away with amusement. Inuyasha’s head was spinning and he tugged on Kibano’s sleeve.

“I’m going to take a break.” Inuyasha whispered.

Kibano frowned and glanced around before nodding. 

“There is a slight acove over there that I used to hide in when I was younger. We’ve all used it, so go ahead. Just be sure to stay on your toes and if anyone approaching you alone, just signal.” Kibano stated.

Inuyasha nodded, grateful and found the space. He stood there, partially hidden by a curtain and he watched as the other family members move around. At one point, Inuyasha watched Daizuke walk by with Shippo in his arms. Pleased someone was watching over the kit, Inuyasha continued to stand there. He could see that the family clearly knew what they were doing, talking and interacting with each demon they came across. Even Sesshomaru seemed to have his own way of interacting with every demon who approached him. Inuyasha felt silly. Had he really believed a few months of lessons would help him? These demons had trained all their lives for this kind of event.

Inuyasha sighed and wished this night could be over already. Movement caught his attention and he turned to see one of the servants standing next to him, a tray with a glass on it.

“Thank you.” he said, taking it.

He waited, but the servant didn’t move. He glanced at them, unsure of what they were doing.

“I’m ok, you can leave now.” Inuyasha stated.

Yet, they still stood there. Inuyasha was confused and unnerved.

“I would like to be alone.” Inuyasha stressed.

“Is that so? Because it seems to me you are clinging to this family in a desperate act not to be. Inuyasha.” the voice that came out of their mouth made his blood run cold.

As those dark red eyes glanced at him from the corner and locked with Inuyasha’s gold ones, he felt the world narrow to just them. Everything else became a dull blur of motion and sound. He wasn’t even sure he was still breathing, despite how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Naraku.” Inuyasha breathed.

Naraku chuckled.

“It has been so long. I was worried you had forgotten about me.” Naraku cooed.

Inuyasha swallowed.

“As if I could. Why are you here?” Inuyasha demanded.

His grip on the glass was so tight, he was shocked it hadn’t shattered. What was he going to do? He couldn’t start a fight here, not in front of all these demons. His eyes darted away, looking to see if any of his family members were nearby. The closest was Daizuke, but he had his back to them. Everyone else were all busy with their own conversations, not paying them any mind.

“Why, I had to come see you. To see for myself that you are alive and well. After all, are we not intertwined? Where would I be without my favorite hanyou to torment?” Naraku asked.

“So this is just a game to you?” Inuyasha hissed.

Naraku turned to him for the first time and Inuyasha could only wonder what happened to the poor servant who once inhabited this body.

“A game? No, no, no, all my curses and tricks, even the one I placed on your dear monk, those were games, Inuyasha. This is my purpose. To drag you down to the pits of despair and fear, to destroy you until nothing is left, to watch as the light in your eyes dim to nothingness, and watch you die, that is my purpose. Your death will be my grande finale and if that means destroying this family that you have found, well.” Naraku shrugged.

“So that’s it? You came here to destroy me?” Inuyasha demanded.

“Of course. I came back from the dead to destroy you, Inuyasha. That is my only goal.” Naraku smiled.

“So I did kill you.” Inuyasha replied.

“Oh yes, I was quite dead, but I met the most interesting friend on the other side. A dark priestess with a lust for vengeance against your family. Together, we make quite the team.” he chuckled.

Inuyasha swallowed and turned back to the ceremony before him. Naraku was right there, this could be ended so easily, but he had no doubt that’s what Naraku wanted.

“So what now? What chaos did you bring with you?” Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku chuckled.

“You think so lowly of me. I brought nothing with me. No tricks, no traps, nothing.” Naraku stated.

“And why is that?” Inuyasha asked.

“Because I know you will follow my commands without them. Because you don’t trust me to tell the truth. Because you can’t trust me.” Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha stared at the group around them. So many powerful demons and yet the hanyou standing next to him was the most dangerous one here. He could see Kibano, Daizuke, Hizamaru, Hideyoshi and even Toshinori among the crowd. Grandfather and Sesshomaru stood together a little farther away. Naraku leaned in and Inuyasha resisted the urge to lean away.

“You don’t want them to die. You don’t want to lose anything else to me. I know that and you know that. Your life is the only thing I will accept in exchange for their’s. So either you will die or they will. It is up to you to make that choice. Inuyasha.” Naraku purred.

Inuyasha locked eyes with Sesshomaru and let out a breath.

“You won’t win.” Inuyasha replied.

“We shall see.” he replied

Sesshomaru stood next to his Grandfather, listening to some crow demons talk about their kingdom when he happened to glance over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing in the acove, something most of the cousins had used from time to time when these ceremonies would get overwhelming, but he seemed stiff. He stared at Inuyasha and saw his mouth moving, but who was he talking to?

He tilted his head slightly, trying to see around the demon blocking his view. They moved and he was able to see Inuyasha talking to a servant. Why did Inuyasha seem so distressed then? He kept an eye on the scene while listening to the conversation around him. Just as he was about to turn back around, the servant’s head turned and Sesshomaru saw the blood red eyes staring back at him. Amused, Naraku smiled at him.

“Please excuse me.” Sesshomaru said quickly, leaving before anyone could say a word.

He moved his way through the crowd, just short of pushing and shoving his way as he focused solely on Naraku and Inuyasha. The demon, the creature was here, in his family home. The creature had managed to get this close to his younger sibling and Inuyasha was just standing there. Did he not realize? Did he not know?

No, that wasn’t it. He could see Inuyasha talking, he knew who he was talking to, but then why?

“Sesshomaru?” Grandfather called, catching up to him.

“Grandfather, he is here.” Sesshomaru stated.

How this room always been this long? Naraku’s mocking smile burned him.

“Who is?” Grandfather asked confused.

He did not understand Sesshomaru’s hurry. Did he not sense the danger they were all in?

“Naraku. Grandfather, Naraku is here. He is standing next to Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather looked up, staring at Inuyasha and then turning his attention to the being next to him. So this was Naraku?

“Are you sure?” he demanded.

“Yes, no being has eyes like his.” Sesshomaru replied.

Grandfather stared at the demon, noting that he wore the skin of one of his servants. Had Naraku been here all this time? Hiding in plain sight? He would not stand for it.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru turn their way, move their way and knew.

“Sesshomaru is coming.” Inuyasha said.

“I can see that. How amusing. It seems you two have bonded.” Naraku chuckled.

“He will destroy you. We will destroy you.” Inuyasha growled.

“Before or after I destroy you first? I would love to find out. But first, a challenge.” Naraku looked at him again.

“Challenge? What challenge?” Inuyasha scowled.

Naraku turned his attention to the drink in Inuyasha’s hand. Inuyasha glanced down at it, suddenly nervous.

“What you hold in your hand is poison. Poison strong enough to kill a true blooded demon. As I said before, no tricks, no traps, not this time. You will drink that poison, Inuyasha.” Naraku stated.

“And why would I do that?” Inuyasha demanded.

“No tricks, no traps, here. But at your uncles’ castles? Where their mates are?” Naraku smirked.

“What did you do?” Inuyasha whispered.

“What fun would that be? Now, you know what will happen if you don’t drink it. Tick tock, tick tock, I won’t be kept waiting. Good night, Inuyasha. Hopefully, it will be your last.” Naraku turned and Inuyasha watched him disappear into the shadows of the curtain.

“Inuyasha!” Grandfather said as they appeared before him.

Inuyasha looked at him, wide eyed.

“Where did he go, Inuyasha? Where is Naraku?” Sesshomaru demanded, eyes rimmed red.

“I…” Inuyasha’s eyes fell to the glass he held, Naraku’s voice circling his head.

“Inuyasha?” Grandfather asked.

“I’m sorry.” Inuyasha said.

He drank the glass, closing his eyes as he did so. It burned going down, his throat was raw by the end. The glass fell and Inuyasha choked, eyes watering. He hit the ground, his legs going weak. His vision swam. The party around them seemed to know something was wrong and he could hear people talking loudly.

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru said, kneeling beside him, holding him with his only arm.

“Guards! Guards!” Grandfather roared.

The party started to shift, the other demons not understanding what was going on. Kibano and the other cousins turned when they heard Grandfather yell. The sight of Inuyasha on the floor made them worry.

“Grandfather? What has happened?” Kibano demanded.

“Naraku was here!” Sesshomaru snarled.

Inuyasha was pale, so very pale and getting paler by the second. Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha’s eyes as one hand came up and grabbed his collar, tugging Sesshomaru closer. Inuyasha stared at him and spoke.

“Find. Naraku.” he hissed.

The rage in those eyes, the hatred told Sesshomaru all he needed to know. He passed Inuyasha off to Grandfather and stood, his hair whipping around his body as his eyes glowed red.

“Sesshomaru!” Grandfather called as he changed into his orb form and charged out of the room. 

Grandfather cursed before turning back to Inuyasha. His eyes were starting to cloud over and he swallowed hard. Death was coming for his grandson.

“Move.” he heard someone say and he looked up to see Lady Himiko kneeling beside him.

She picked up the glass and frowned.

“Poison. Incredibly powerful poison too.” she muttered.

“Can you help him?” Grandfather demanded.

She smirked.

“You ask that as if you don’t trust me, old friend. I’m hurt.” she said with a pout.

“Himiko. He is dying.” Grandfather growled.

“Hold him still.” she commanded.

She tore through Inuyasha’s clothes and nodded. Pressing her hand to his chest, she pumped her power into his body. She found the poison and held it, encasing it in her power.

“Hold him tight, this is going to get messy.” she stated.

Grandfather held Inuyasha to him, felt the way his body started to shake and jerk as Himiko forced the poison from his body. He coughed and the poison splattered onto his robes, but he cared not. More and more of the poison came up until nothing was left. Himiko nodded.

“If your healers have the plants I need, I can get the rest of it from his system that way. Let’s go.” she said standing.

Grandfather stood up, cradling Inuyasha in his arms. He opened one eye and looked at his sons.

“Go after Sesshomaru. Make sure he is not alone with that creature.” he commanded.

The sons nodded and took off. Grandfather turned to the cousins.

“Keep everyone here. If anyone attempts to leave, their lives are forfeit.” he demanded.

“Yes, Grandfather.” they chorused.

Grandfather looked at Himiko.

“Follow me.” they left the hall.

Sesshomaru charged through the castle, blasting past servants and other staff as he looked for the one who had escaped. Inuyasha was dying, Inuyasha was dying and Naraku was to blame. He knew leaving Inuyasha with his Grandfather that they would find a way to save him, but Naraku had come too close, too close to taking his brother from him. His rage could not be contained.

He landed before the sealed room and sure enough, Naraku was there, back to him. Sesshomaru grit his teeth, his yokai howling for blood. 

“Naraku.” he hissed.

“Sesshomaru, how wonderful it is to see you again.” Naraku said, turning slightly.

He could see Naraku’s face staring back at him from under the servant’s skin and growled.

“This night will be your last, beast. You will not escape this Sesshomaru again.” he snarled.

Seconds later, his uncles were there. They seemed unsure of what they were looking at.

“Is this… him?” Toshinori asked.

A chuckle came from Naraku as he turned fully. The servant’s face was falling away, revealing Naraku’s face underneath.

“That I am. How nice it is to know that you’ve heard about me.” Naraku smirked.

“You miserable beast.” Hideyoshi snarled.

“Beast? Now, now, that’s quite rude.” Naraku said.

“So you are alive. Why are you here, Naraku?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Naraku looked down and hummed. Reaching up, he ripped the skin from his face until only his face was left. The flesh hit the floor and Naraku flicked his hair over his shoulder.

“Why am I here? Why, Sesshomaru, you should know that better than anyone.” Naraku said.

Sesshomaru glared, his eyes red.

“You wish to destroy our family.” Hideyoshi said.

“Your family? Oh no, no, no. I don’t care about your family. You all are just convenient tools for me to use.” Naraku said waving him off.

“Tools? For what?” Toshinori demanded startled.

“Inuyasha’s destruction.” Sesshomaru stated.

Naraku chuckled.

“Yes, yes. See, I knew you always knew me best, Sesshomaru.” Naraku said pleased.

“Why? Why are you so insistent on this? Why Inuyasha?” Toshinori demanded.

Naraku hummed.

“At first, Inuyasha was a nuisance, in the way of me getting what I really wanted, but over time? I realized he and I are connected. A never-ending dance that neither of us can escape from. He loved Kikyo and I obsessed over her. He wished to be human and I wished to be a true demon. Different sides of the same coin. I will always be his shadow, I will always be there, watching and waiting to see him fall and I am pleased with this destiny. Pleased to know that one day, I will watch the light fade from those eyes, I will watch as Inuyasha shatters.” Naraku smiled and it was wicked, evil.

Hideyoshi and Toshinori felt a shiver go up their spines. This was it. This was Naraku. The creature that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had talked about in all his evil glory. His evil truly had no bounds.

“What have you done?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“Me? Now, Sesshomaru, you saw Inuyasha drink the poison. I just gave it to him. It was up to him whether to drink it or not.” Naraku said.

“Inuyasha drank it because you forced him to. What have you done?” Sesshomaru snapped.

“I told your brother the same thing I am going to tell you. I have done nothing. No tricks, no traps, nothing… here.” Naraku said.

“Here? What do you mean here?” Toshinori demanded.

Naraku hummed.

“The defenses at your castles are laughable at best. I wonder how you two can call yourselves Demon Lords when you can barely protect your borders.” Naraku said boredly.

Toshinori and Hideyoshi stiffened.

“What do you mean?” Hideyoshi whispered.

“You were the one. You were the cause of the attacks!” Toshinori snapped.

“It was a diversion.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Correct. It was almost too easy. You should work on that.” Naraku stated.

“For what reason? What did you do!” Toshinori demanded.

“I’ve placed a curse. A curse in both of your kingdoms.” Naraku said, smiling widely.

“A curse?” Toshinori whispered.

“Yes, a curse that, at any time, I can activate. A curse that will wipe your kingdoms off the face of the planet the second it is unleashed. Inuyasha drank that poison because he knew I had something up my sleeve and he couldn’t take the chance.” Naraku explained.

The fear they felt was growing. He had managed to get that close to their kingdoms? Their mates were in danger, their people were in danger!

“Inuyasha will be saved. Lady Himiko is a healer. She will save him.” Hideyoshi stated boldly.

Naraku shrugged.

“She might or she will let him die. After all, if she wants to see her son again, she will do as she is told.” Naraku replied.

Sesshomaru stared at him.

“You… how?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Demons, like humans, are quite easy to manipulate when you pull the right chords. She believes her son is alive and well. That if she follows my commands, I will return him to her.” Naraku laughed.

“Her son is dead.” Sesshomaru stated.

Naraku shrugged.

“Whether he is or isn’t, who knows, who cares? But like I said, she believes he is and she will do everything in her power to get him back. Everything.” Naraku stressed.

“She already helped to remove the poison!” Hideyoshi replied.

“She did? Well then. I am sure she knows of a better way to kill him.” Naraku stated.

“Grandfather went with Inuyasha. He will never allow her to hurt him!” Toshinori snapped.

Naraku just smiled. Sesshomaru took a step forward.

“Enough! No more games, demon! You will not escape here alive!” Sesshomaru snarled.

“Ah, but Sesshomaru, I already have.” Naraku’s laughter was hysterical as the body burst into flames.

The black flames licked at the body and before long, nothing, but ashes remained. Hideyoshi removed his hand from his sword and walked over. Kneeling down beside the body, he swallowed.

“He’s gone.” Hideyoshi said.

“That is not our concern right now. Father and Inuyasha are in danger!” Toshinori snapped.

The three of them looked at each other and took off, racing to where Grandfather was. They could only pray they would be in time.


	8. 8

Grandfather placed Inuyasha on one of the cots and sighed. Inuyasha was still pale and death seemed to cling to him with both hands. One false move and he would most certainly die. Grandfather watched Himiko move over to the healer’s station and sighed again.

“That beast was in my home.” he said warily.

“So it seems.” she said as she pulled some jars down. 

He watched her movements, and knew.

“He is so young. Barely older than a pup. I cannot imagine someone wishing him dead.” Grandfather stated.

Her movements slowed slightly before she continued.

“Sometimes, you cannot understand what goes on inside someone’s head.” she replied.

Grandfather hummed and held Inuyasha’s hand. It was cold and he was quick to pull a blanket up over him. She continued to make her antidote in silence. When she was done, she walked over.

“Help him sit up, I don’t want him to choke.” she said.

Grandfather did not move. Himiko looked at him funny.

“I maybe old, but I am not blind, my friend.” he stated.

She looked confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“The plants you mixed. They are no antidote, but a poison worse than the last. A poison that would make his blood boil and his organs bleed. Tell me, my friend, why would you betray me like this?” he asked.

She paused, staring at him.

“How did you know? When did you...figure it out?” she asked.

“When you approached my grandsons. You were confirming that Inuyasha was who I said he was by checking to see if he carried the sword of my late son. I knew then that something was wrong.” Grandfather stated.

She put the jar down and looked at him.

“He has my son. I had no choice.” she replied.

“You saved him from the other poison. Why do that if you planned on killing him with something worse?” he demanded.

“I had to. Everyone knows I am a healer. If I hadn’t stepped forward, they would have known something was wrong.” she replied.

“So you would murder my grandson before my eyes instead? Make me believe you wished to help and having me help you in his murder? Instead of just reaching out to me? I could have helped you.” Grandfather demanded.

“I had no choice.” she stressed.

“Well, now you do. I won’t let you kill him. If you try, I will slaughter you where you stand.” he said coldly.

“That will start a war between our kingdoms, you know that.” she replied, but it was weak.

“Then let there be war. I will not lose my grandson to you.” Grandfather stated.

She seemed startled. She knew he was serious, but war was never something he enjoyed. The door slid open and the others stood there.

“Father! She is working with Naraku!” Toshinori yelled.

“I know, my son.” Grandfather stated.

Himiko’s eyes darted between the four of them. She looked at the jar in her hands.

“Your son is dead.” Sesshomaru stated.

Her head snapped to him, enraged.

“You lie! Naraku has my son! He promised to return him to me! He swore to me my son was alive!” she snapped.

“He lied. Naraku has never kept a promise in his entire existence. He told us himself, your son is already dead.” Sesshomaru stated walking into the room.

She stared at him and the jar slipped from her fingers, it shattered on the ground, the poison splashing across the floor.

“You lie.” she whispered.

“He is dead, Himiko. Naraku killed him.” Sesshomaru repeated.

Himiko’s knees hit the floor and she covered her mouth, her grief was clear.

“My son, my baby boy.” she whimpered.

Her cries were loud, her wailing harsh. Grandfather swallowed, he had never seen her so weak. She had been an ally of his for years. She had been there when their eldest died, she had comforted his mate as she cried. Her strength was well known across the land, but he guessed that even the strongest have their weak points. Her son was her only child, her mate had died some years before. Perhaps this was enough to finally break her.

Grandfather moved around the cot and knelt by her side. She looked at him, eyes wet with tears.

“Himiko. Please.” he whispered.

She stared at him before nodding. She got to her feet as she wiped her eyes.

“He will rue the day. I will destroy him for this.” she hissed as she moved back to the station.

“You will have to wait. Our revenge comes first.” Sesshomaru stated.

She said nothing as she focused on the antidote. When she turned back around, she frowned.

“The poison he used was dangerous, but the antidote is even more so. If he is not strong enough, he will die. Are you sure you want to put him through this?” she asked.

Grandfather looked at her, but was startled when Sesshomaru moved past him and helped Inuyasha sit up.

“Sesshomaru?” Grandfather asked.

“Inuyasha will survive. Do not doubt him, Grandfather.” Sesshomaru said stubbornly.

Grandfather nodded and looked at her.

“Do it.” he commanded.

With Sesshomaru’s help, Himiko poured the antidote down Inuyasha’s throat and helped it go down. When they were done, Inuyasha was laid back down. Soon enough, his body started to twitch and move, his hands clenching and unclenching as sweat broke out on his skin. His whimpers were light, but it tore at them, knowing that they could do nothing to soothe his pain.

“Hideyoshi, please lead Lady Himiko to her rooms. We will speak later on.” Grandfather commanded.

Hideyoshi moved to her side and she closed her eyes, nodding.

“I’m sorry, my friend.” she whispered as they walked past.

Grandfather swallowed as she left, rubbing his eyes. The betrayal of his closest ally stung in a way he couldn’t explain, but he would have to figure out what to do with her later.

“Father, I should check on the others. Will you be ok?” Toshinori asked.

“Sesshomaru and I will watch over Inuyasha. Go help the others.” Grandfather nodded.

Toshinori left and they were alone. Grandfather sat by Inuyasha’s side, looking him over and sighed.

“Where did I go wrong?” he muttered.

“You did nothing wrong, Grandfather. Naraku is crafty, evil and cruel. He is the one to blame for this.” Sesshomaru stated.

“But why? Is this for revenge still?” Grandfather asked.

So many questions, not enough answers. Why did this beast insist on tormenting his grandson so? What did he have to gain by this?

“He does this solely for the purpose of seeing Inuyasha despair, to see Inuyasha die. He has no other reasons.” Sesshomaru explained.

“Such cruelty.” Grandfather shook his head.

They stayed there by Inuyasha’s side. As time went on, the other family members came to sit with them. They learned that the cousins had gone through the demons in the hall and found two other demon lords with ties to Naraku. They had been swiftly dealt with.

“What do we do now?” Toshinori whispered as Inuyasha jerked in his sleep.

“We wait. That is all we can do.” Hideyoshi replied.

The night was long. Inuyasha’s cries of pain seemed to echo throughout the room. Each sound tormented his family and Sesshomaru stood beside Inuyasha, his anger unmatched. He had failed. He had failed his younger sibling. Inuyasha had looked to him, waited for him to realize something was wrong and he had been too late. He had sworn to stay by Inuyasha’s side and he hadn’t.

“Calm yourself, child.” Hideyoshi said as the sun rose that next morning.

“This Sesshomaru failed him.” Sesshomaru said coldly.

“We all failed him. I should have stayed with him.” Kibano said softly.

His actions circled in his head like a melody. Inuyasha had asked for a moment alone, but he should have gone with him anyway. He had seen that his cousin was overwhelmed, but he had been so busy talking, he hadn’t bothered to go with him.

“Naraku has made his threats clear. Toshinori and I need to return to our kingdoms and see if we can find out about these curses.” Hideyoshi stated.

“To think, all this time we have been running in circles while he has slipped past our guard.” Hizamaru muttered.

“My mate does have training in curse breaking. I will return home and we will get to work.” Toshinori stated.

“Nanami will increase her attempts to track Naraku down now that we know who he is. He will not escape for long.” Hideyoshi growled.

“Do not let him deceive you. He will make the trail easy to track to lead you into a trap. Be safe.” Sesshomaru stated.

The two sons nodded and were gone. Grandfather looked over the remaining grandsons and nodded.

“Naraku has not won yet, but I have no doubt he will attempt another attack. We must be prepared. Hizamaru, I want you to start on the guards. Daizuke, focus on the healers. Kibano, check the other servants, make sure to weed out any who might be under his control. And Sesshomaru.” Grandfather looked at him.

“Yes, Grandfather?” Sesshomaru stated.

“You and I will speak to Lady Himiko.” he said coldly.

“And Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked.

“He will be asleep for some time more. I wish to handle this before he awakens.” Grandfather stated.

“I will be here. I’ll call the healers to me.” Daizuke stated.

With that, the others left and Daizuke was alone with Inuyasha. He glanced at his cousin and frowned.

Grandfather stormed the halls, servants threw themselves out of his way, not willing to feel his wrath. Sesshomaru was sure he had never seen the demon lord so angry. They stopped before her door and Grandfather slid the door open. Himiko sat on the bed, but her eyes were far away. Her face was red, tears drying on her cheeks. She looked at them slowly as they stepped inside.

“Is he alive?” she asked.

“Yes, he will survive.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Why did you do this, Himiko? All these years. You were there for my mate and I. Why?” Grandfather demanded.

She sighed deeply and looked at the wall.

“As you know, my son was the only child I was ever able to have. My mate and I tried for years and when he was finally born, I was so proud.” her voice trailed off.

“You knew we had already lost two sons. You were there when my eldest died. You would really sacrifice my family to save your own?” Grandfather demanded.

“Yes.” she replied without a second thought.

“I see. Surely you knew he was lying.” Grandfather said.

Her lip trembled.

“I did. But I had hoped. I had so desperately hoped he was still alive.” she whispered.

“My grandson did not deserve to die the way you were planning. That poison would have destroyed him painfully. Why did you not pick something kinder?” Grandfather asked.

“I needed it to be fast acting. I knew he would feel pain, but only for a moment.” she replied.

Grandfather took a step towards her.

“You chose that poison. You knew he would suffer. It does not matter how long. You decided to make my grandson suffer in his final moments.” Grandfather said coldly.

She nodded and he growled.

“My grandson has suffered enough at the hands of that beast. The fact that you decided to ally yourself with him proves you are no better than he. You knew your son was most likely gone and yet, you still agreed to help him!” Grandfather demanded.

“I had no other choice!” she yelled.

“You had plenty of choices! You chose wrong!” Grandfather snarled.

They went quiet and Himiko let out a sob.

“Just finish this. Let my pain and suffering end.” she begged.

A single swipe and her head hit the floor. Her body slumped to the side and that was it. Grandfather let out a breath and shook his head.

“Goodbye, Himiko.” he muttered before turning away.

Sesshomaru watched this all and felt sorrow. Such a strange feeling, to feel sad for his enemy. Himiko had been their ally so long, he almost felt as if she had been part of their family. To know she had betrayed them was hard. They opened the door and two servants were there.

“Clean this up.” Grandfather commanded.

They walked back towards the healer’s room. As they walked, Grandfather sighed.

“She picked her path.” Grandfather said, but he didn’t sound convinced.

“She did and she knew it. She would have tried to escape if she believed differently.” Sesshomaru replied.

Grandfather nodded.

“Inuyasha will survive. We will find Naraku and he will pay with his life.” Sesshomaru stated.

It was the only thing that could happen at this point. Sesshomaru refused to believe it would end any other way.

Daizuke rubbed his face. The healers had been picked through, but none had ties to the beast. They had been cleared and released, much to his relief. Daizuke’s hand shook as he looked down at his cousin. He looked so small, so young. He still twitched ever so often, but they were less frequent. He swallowed and turned away.

“What have I done?” he whispered, covering his eyes.

He should have never agreed to this. He should have never listened to Naraku! The bile welling up in his throat seemed to spill over and he quickly threw up into a bucket. He had to tell. He had to tell them what he knew. He had to or it could be the death of them all. He heard the door open and Grandfather came back.

“How is Himiko?” he asked.

“Dead, as she should be.” Sesshomaru stated. 

Daizuke nodded and looked down, his hands sweating. Would Grandfather kill him too? Would he be killed for all he had done? He glanced at Sesshomaru, standing by Inuyasha’s side and felt sick. He had done this. He had agreed to this. Whatever happened to him, he deserved it.

“Grandfather. I have a confession to make.” Daizuke started.

Grandfather turned his way, confused, when Hizamaru and Kibano ripped open the doors.

“Grandfather! We found a spy!” Hizamaru growled.

“Spy? Who is it?” Grandfather demanded.

Hizamaru dragged in a servant from the kitchens. He was tied up, his eyes wide with fright.

“P-Please, it’s not what you think!” he begged.

“You admitted to everything! Do not lie now!” Kibano demanded.

He whimpered.

“I had no idea what he was planning! I swear it, my lords! I just did as I was told!” the servants begged.

“You gave him the poison!” Kibano demanded.

“He told me it was for the gardens! I had no idea!” the servant cried.

Grandfather stood over him as he pressed his forehead to the floor.

“Tell me. Tell me what you know.” Grandfather demanded.

“The other servant, he started acting weird after returning from the Western Lands one day! I came across him and the other lord leaving the forbidden hallway! They told me not to tell anyone! I swear, my lord!” he cried.

“Other lord? What do you mean?” Grandfather said. 

The servant looked up and pointed to Daizuke.

“Lord Daizuke told me not to tell anyone! He was the one with the other servant in the forbidden hallway!” the servant said.

Daizuke’s stomach dropped as he looked at his Grandfather and cousins.

“Daizuke, what does he mean?” Hizamaru demanded.

“I...I…” Daizuke stuttered.

“Daizuke!” Kibano roared.

Daizuke flinched before dropping into a deep bow.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Daizuke cried.

Grandfather stared at him, face blank. With a swipe of his hand, the servant’s head popped off before he stepped before Daizuke. Daizuke could see his Grandfather’s feet before him and whimpered.

“You? My own flesh and blood? You did this to us? To your family?” Grandfather whispered.

“I thought… he told me I had to do this.” Daizuke replied.

“But why?” Grandfather demanded.

“Because Inuyasha would have ruined us all!” Daizuke snapped, looking up.

His eyes were angry, enraged even and Grandfather glared down at him, his one eye open.

“Inuyasha was a stain on our family line! His hanyou blood would have made us look weak! Our allies would have mocked us for accepting him!” Daizuke stopped before looking away, shoulders slumping.

“I found out about Inuyasha two years ago. I saw him while travelling through the Western Lands. I knew he would change the whole family dynamic, so I just stayed quiet.” Daizuke admitted.

“You knew? You knew and you left him alone?” Hizamaru asked.

“I know! I know, but I didn’t know what to do!” Daizuke said.

“You should have told us. All this time, you have been working with that creature?” Hizamaru asked.

“No, I met Naraku two days before Inuyasha was announced. He came to me at my kingdom.” Daizuke said.

“That’s why your kingdom wasn’t attacked. You were already working with him!” Kibano snapped.

“Daizuke.” Grandfather called.

Daizuke swallowed and looked at him. Grandfather looked so sad.

“Why? You seemed to get along with Inuyasha. So why continue with this?” he asked.

“Because he would have told you. He would have told everyone about what I had done. I had hoped…” Daizuke trailed off.

“You had hoped by killing Inuyasha quickly, your secrets would be safe.” Sesshomaru stated.

He was the only one who hadn’t looked his way, his focus solely on Inuyasha.

“Yes.” Daizuke whispered.

“But you came to care for him.” Kibano said.

“Yes. After he was introduced, I realized he belonged here just as much as anyone else. But Naraku, Naraku told me about the curses! He was going to kill my mother and father, what else was I to do! So I helped him and I hoped Inuyasha would die quickly!” Daizuke choked and covered his face.

All his secrets, all his lies, they poured from his lips like a waterfall. Years of misdirection and planning came out in a rush of words that he couldn’t contain.

“He needed to die! Naraku told me that! He told me about the people Inuyasha had interacted with, how their lives had been ruined just by knowing with him! I thought I was protecting us!” Daizuke cried.

“Daizuke.” Grandfather called.

Daizuke looked at him and felt his world shattering. Grandfather had turned his head, wouldn’t even look him in the eye. Daizuke reached out, but Grandfather took a step back.

“Your words and your actions do not match up. If you had truly been worried about our safety, you would have warned us about what he was planning. You would have stopped this before it started. Do not think I am blind, child. I know exactly how well your kingdom has been doing compared to those around you. I had believed you were simply lucky, but now I see you have tainted yourself with evil.” Grandfather stated.

Daizuke pulled his hand back, his body shaking.

“Grandfather.” he whimpered.

“Silence, Daizuke! Your lies are not welcome here!” he snarled and Daizuke flinched.

“I knew you craved power, but this?” Hizamaru whispered.

“You asked for the biggest island we owned and I gave it to you. You asked for more servants than you needed and I agreed. You even asked for a sword like your uncle’s and I had one made for you! Everything you asked for, our family proved for you and yet, still! You asked for more and more and more and we gave it to you!” Grandfather roared.

“This wasn’t about protection or even our family! This was about your own greed and desire for power! So stop with your lies and admit your truths! You worked with Naraku for power and power alone!” Grandfather finished.

Daizuke hiccuped.

“Yes.” he admitted.

His walls crumbled. All his carefully planned excuses fell by the wayside. All the lies he had told himself to make himself feel better about what he was doing shattered. This had not been about family or protection, but his own lust for power and control. He had feared that Inuyasha coming along would cause him to lose the control he had over the family. That he would no longer have the special status of being the baby of the family.

Naraku had appeared to him in his time of need. His kingdom was crumbling, his trade was failing, and he was terrified that he would have to explain to his Grandfather and Father how he had failed as a ruler. Naraku had promised him everything he could ever want and then delivered. His kingdom flourished, his people were happy and he felt like he could hold his head up high again.

And then Inuyasha was brought into the family. His worst fears had been realized. Grandfather had taken the hanyou in without a second thought and Daizuke had felt his power over the older demon waning. His rage had been unbearable as he watched as each family member fall under Inuyasha’s charms and then Naraku came back to collect his debt. The idea had been simple; Inuyasha would be killed by a creature set loose in the castle. For that to work, Daizuke had slaughtered the head healer to make sure no one could heal Inuyasha if he received a fatal wound.

Then he had led the head servant to Grandfather’s office and left him to die before heading to dinner. That night, he had expected Inuyasha to fight back, but being a weak hanyou, die. Instead, he had learned, to his horror, that it was Inuyasha’s night of weakness. That even without the ability to see in the dark or truly fight back, Inuyasha had fought to survive with all his strength. Daizuke had been angry, yes, but also impressed.

And then, over time, Inuyasha had wormed his way into Daizuke’s heart too. Inuyasha was loud, rude, brash, but also kind, caring and sympathetic. They had spoken for hours and Daizuke had realized he had made a mistake. Inuyasha had every right to be apart of their family and Daizuke realized that he had let a true monster into their home. Naraku didn’t just want to kill Inuyasha, but destroy him and Daizuke had given him all the tools to do just that.

Daizuke glanced at Inuyasha’s still body and sobbed. This was his cousin, his flesh and blood, lying so still. He had done this. He had helped cause this pain and suffering.

“I’m sorry.” he whimpered.

Grandfather shook his head.

“Kibano, Hizamaru, take Daizuke to the dungeons.” he commanded.

“Grandfather.” Sesshomaru called.

Grandfather turned to him. Sesshomaru had never once looked at Daizuke the whole time he had spoken. His eyes stayed trained on Inuyasha.

“He is awake.” Sesshomaru stated.

Daizuke sucked in a breath as Inuyasha’s eyes turned to him. How much had he heard? Daizuke’s lower lip trembled.

“Cousin.” he muttered.

Inuyasha pushed himself up with Sesshomaru’s help. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and looked at him.

“Naraku promises you everything you could ever want. Money, power, land, whatever you crave. He promises you that you will only have to give him a small something in return and before you know it, you are drowning in his schemes. He will never let you go, never stop asking you for more and more. That’s how he controls you. That’s how he makes sure you will never betray him.” Inuyasha explained.

His voice was weak, but travelled around the room. Daizuke swallowed.

“You didn’t stand a chance from the beginning. He probably had a hand in whatever was going on in your kingdom to start with.” Inuyasha stated.

Daizuke flushed. He had considered that himself afterwards, but it was already too late. Inuyasha’s eyes seemed to hold him in place.

“I want to be mad. I want to be pissed off, but I am tired. So tired.” Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“You have every right to be.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha chuckled, but it was mirthless.

“Yeah, well, being angry at what happened to me never got me anywhere before.” Inuyasha said tiredly.

Daizuke looked around, wondering what would happen next.

“Hizamaru, Kibano, I will not repeat myself.” Grandfather stated.

Kibano grabbed one arm and Hizamaru grabbed the other, forcing him to his feet. Daizuke looked at the floor, eyes watering.

“Daizuke.” Inuyasha called.

He glanced up and Inuyasha looked at him.

“Naraku will try to twist you up again. Don’t let him.” Inuyasha stated.

Daizuke nodded as he was taken from the room. As the door slid shut behind them, Grandfather sat on the edge of the cot and shook his head.

“Where did I go wrong?” he whispered.

A hand was placed on his and he looked at Inuyasha.

“You didn’t. He chose his path. Remember that.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather nodded his head slowly.

Daizuke stared at the cell around him before looking back at Hizamaru and Kibano on the other side of the bars. Kibano was staring at him, eyes sorrowful, but Hizamaru had turned his head, gritting his teeth with rage.

“I’m sorry.” Daizuke whispered.

“Are you? Are you really?” Hizamaru snapped.

He flinched, looking at the floor.

“Daizuke, cousin, I just don’t understand.” Kibano said.

“Enough, Kibano. Let’s return to Grandfather. There is no point in talking to this traitor!” Hizamaru snarled.

Kibano swallowed and nodded.

“It seems so.” Kibano said, taking a step back.

“I thought I was doing what was best.” Daizuke said.

“For who? Yourself? Because that’s what it looks like.” Kibano demanded.

Daizuke nodded slowly and Kibano scuffed.

“Like always then.” he said angrily.

“What do you mean?” Daizuke asked, insulted.

“Oh drop it, Daizuke! You’ve been like this since we were pups! Everyone knew that you would manipulate the situation to your advantage! We all saw it and we didn’t say anything, you know why? Because you were the youngest. You were the baby and no one wanted to hurt your feelings! Grandfather bent over backwards for you and this is how you’ve repaid him?” Hizamaru snapped, enraged.

Daizuke grit his teeth.

“I had to! You both were older than me, not to mention Sesshomaru! I had to or I would have been left in the dust!” Daizuke replied hotly.

“By who? You don’t think Grandfather would have made sure you had what you needed? That your father, our uncle, would have let you flounder? Don’t make me laugh!” Hizamaru yelled.

“And what of Sesshomaru! He got all of the Western Lands to himself! How is that fair!” Daizuke yelled back.

“ENOUGH!” Kibano roared.

They both stopped, staring at him with shock.

“What does it matter! What does it matter who got what land! That is the problem! You cared so much about land and power and pride that you stabbed us all in the back! What if that creature you unleashed murdered one of us? Or the fox kit Inuyasha cares so much for? Or the servants? You did what you wanted because you could and you nearly murdered our whole family doing it! So no, I don’t care why you did it! Just that you did!” Kibano yelled.

Daizuke flinched back, his anger disappearing. Kibano paused and then his face paled.

“Speaking of fox kit, where is he? You were the last to see him.” Kibano demanded worriedly.

Hizamaru looked at Daizuke with worry.

“What have you done to him! Do not tell me your evil ways would have caused you to harm a child!” Hizamaru snapped.

Daizuke flinched back, horrified.

“He’s asleep… in Inuyasha’s room. I… didn’t want him to see…” Daizuke trailed off.

“You didn’t want him to see as the only family he had left was murdered before his eyes? How funny it is that you didn’t have that kind of care for your own family.” Hizamaru snarled.

Kibano nodded.

“Let’s go, brother. We should check to see that Shippo is ok.” Kibano said, tugging on Hizamaru’s arm.

They walked away and as Daizuke was left behind, he felt his world tilt and his knees hit the floor. His cries echoed down the hall.

Kibano came to Inuyasha’s room and pulled the door open. Just as he said, Shippo was snoring loudly in Inuyasha’s bed. He closed the door and nodded to Hizamaru.

“He’s ok and asleep, like Daizuke said.” Kibano said.

“For once he was telling the truth.” Hizamaru said, arms crossed.

“Are you ok, brother?” Kibano asked.

“No, how can I be? I mean…” Hizamaru swallowed.

“I know. It hurts.” Kibano stared at the floor.

Daizuke had been the youngest. They had all been protective of him, had cared for him. Especially after Inuyasha’s death. To think, he had become so twisted over time. It was a hard pill to swallow.

“Did we do something wrong?” Hizamaru asked.

His voice was vulnerable, which was odd coming from the usually confident Hizamaru. He very rarely, if ever, showed any kind of weakness. That is why the cousins had looked up to him so much. But Kibano could admit that he understood. He had spent a lot of time with Daizuke growing up, helping to raise the other, but now? Those memories seemed tainted.

“If we did, I don’t know how.” Kibano whispered.

They returned to the healer’s room, where Inuyasha was asleep again. Grandfather sat by his bedside and Sesshomaru stood by the door. His hand was on his sword.

“How is he?” Kibano asked.

“Tired. He returned to sleep. What did you find out?” Grandfather asked.

“He did not explain much. He was jealous, it seems, and worried he would receive nothing if Inuyasha was brought into the family.” Hizamaru explained.

Grandfather shook his head.

“Did I not explain that I cared for all of you equally? That I loved you all equally?” Grandfather asked softly.

Kibano shook his head sadly.

“Shippo is safe. He was asleep in Inuyasha’s room.” Hizamaru stated.

“That is good. Inuyasha would be devastated if anything happened to him.” Grandfather nodded.

His shoulders were slumped, he looked broken inside and Kibano hated it, hated how this had certainly shattered their grandfather, and how it was all caused by greed. Kibano looked at the ceiling, wondering if they would ever be ok again.

“What should we do? Should we reach out to father and uncle?” Hizamaru asked.

Grandfather sighed deeply.

“We will have to. I would hate to drag them back here after finally getting a lead on that creature, but they must be told.” Grandfather swallowed and stood.

“I will send for them immediately.” Grandfather said.

“Wait.” Sesshomaru stated.

They all turned to him, startled.

“Let Daizuke stew. Let him be alone with his actions and thoughts. Perhaps it will help him realize the error of his ways.” Sesshomaru explained.

“So we just leave him alone?” Hizamaru asked.

“Sometimes, being alone is the worst punishment of all.” Sesshomaru replied.

Grandfather nodded and looked to Inuyasha.

“He does not need anymore stress. We will move him when he awakens again.” Grandfather stated.

“Grandfather…” Kibano trailed off.

“I am fine, child. It has been a long few days. I need rest. I will leave Inuyasha to you, Sesshomaru, Kibano, Hizamaru.” Grandfather left and Kibano sighed.

“I’m exhausted as well. Let’s take shifts so that we can all get some rest.” Kibano said stretching.

“This Sesshomaru does not need rest.” he replied.

Hizamaru placed a hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder.

“Cousin, Kibano is right. We all need rest, you included. You were the one to chase after the beast. You will need your full strength if he attempts to come back.” Hizamaru stated.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then nodded.

“I will take first shift.” Sesshomaru stated and they agreed that Kibano would be second and then Hizamaru would be last.

The cousins left and Sesshomaru was alone with his sibling. He waited a moment before speaking.

“Are you going to sit up? Or pretend to sleep still?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha rolled over and looked at him. There was a weakness in his eyes Sesshomaru didn’t like.

“Do not.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha sighed.

“I hate that you can read me like a book.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Your face is very expressive. It is not hard.” Sesshomaru replied.

“So Shippo’s ok?” Inuyasha asked.

“The fox kit is fine. Daizuke put him in your room.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha’s eyes closed and he settled down.

“Why did you drink the poison?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I didn’t have a choice. I knew Naraku had something up his sleeve. I couldn’t trust that he was telling the truth.” Inuyasha said.

“You feared the worst.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Of course. It’s Naraku. The worst is all it can be.” Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the wall.

“Did he tell you anything?” Inuyasha asked.

“He has placed a curse on Uncle Toshinori and Uncle Hideyoshi’s kingdoms. He did not say what it did.” Sesshomaru explained.

“Right, of course he wouldn’t.” Inuyasha said angrily.

“They will destroy it. Momo is a curse breaker. Nanami will track him down. He will not escape for long.” Sesshomaru said.

“And then what?” Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed.

“We will destroy him.” Sesshomaru stated.

“We tried that already. Look how well it turned out!” Inuyasha snapped.

“Then we will seal him. We will stop him, no matter what it takes.” Sesshomaru replied.

“And how long will that hold? Will we just be pushing him off until a later date? Should I be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life? Waiting for his seal to break! Or if we do destroy him, what will it take, Sesshomaru? Your life? My life? How many lives are we willing to give up to make him go away!” Inuyasha’s fist slammed against the cot before he sighed.

Sesshomaru let him calm down.

“You are not wrong in your anger or your fear. Naraku had shown no interest in fighting us fairly. He will use his tricks, his traps and his misdirections to his full advantage.” Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha glanced at him and he saw Sesshomaru’s red eyes staring back at him.

“But This Sesshomaru will not allow him to take anyone from him. The beast will be destroyed, his body will lay in ruins when we are done.” Sesshomaru stated boldly.

Inuyasha nodded because that’s all he could do. His usual confidence was shattered, fear clouding his actions and words. He just could not let Naraku take another person from him. It would ruin him if Naraku did.

“You have destroyed the beast once, did you not?” Sesshomaru demanded when Inuyasha didn’t respond.

“Yes.” Inuyasha said.

“Then we will do it again. This time, we will be sure he is gone.” Sesshomaru stated.

“And what if he gets away? What if he survives somehow?” Inuyasha demanded.

“Then he will be hunted like the animal he is. If he escapes, we will track him down again.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sat up, growling.

“And how long are we supposed to do that for, Sesshomaru! Until he wipes us out? Until he’s turned all our allies against us? How long do we let him ruin our lives! I’m just sick of being afraid of my own shadow!” Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru paused. Shadow. Inuyasha and Naraku had both used the same word. Inuyasha saw Naraku as something he couldn’t escape, something he couldn’t get rid of. Sesshomaru hated it. He had let Inuyasha and his rag tag group go after Naraku. He had left his brother alone with the creature, despite saying he would be the one to take down Naraku. Why? He figured if the two hanyous killed each other, that would just save him the energy of doing it himself.

Now he realized what a fool he had been. Inuyasha was young, so very young, but he had stared into the abyss of life and death more times than Sesshomaru could count. Instead of taking the demon on together, he had allowed Naraku to separate them even more. They wouldn’t be having this problem if he had just worked together with his brother. The very same brother that was looking to him for guidance and assurance.

“Listen to me very carefully. This Sesshomaru has had enough of Naraku as well. Before, I left him to you to kill and you did. But Naraku is craftier than we believed. He has come back and I will not stand for it. He will be destroyed if it costs every ounce of power in my body. I swear this to you.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stared at him, eyes wide, but hopeful. He had failed, but maybe together, he and his brother, could finish Naraku once and for all. Inuyasha nodded.

“Then we’ll stop him together. I got close once, so you are not taking his head from me.” Inuyasha said, eyes burning.

“Good. Keep that fire. We will use it to burn him away.” Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha returned to sleep and Sesshomaru stared into the darkness around him. Under his skin, his power sang, ready and willing to fight the creature that tormented his sibling so. If Naraku thought he had nothing to fear, he had no idea what Sesshomaru was capable of when his mind was set on something.


	9. 9

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he didn’t stay asleep for long. After a vivid dream of demons and red eyes, Kibano sat up, panting heavily before rubbing his eyes.

“How did it come to this?” he muttered.

Standing, he changed out of the ruined ceremony robe he had been wearing and into his regular outfit. As he let the cloth fall from his shoulders, he considered telling the servants to have it burned. The sight of it made his blood boil. A night of celebration had turned to a night of terror and blood he was sure was going to be talked about for years to come.

He shook his head as he fixed his hair and stared at the sky outside. He knew at least a few hours had gone by, so it was best to check on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Travelling through the halls felt the same, yet different. As if he was actually looking at the area around him, the walls and floor he had walked through every day. He paused by a small nick in the wall, remembering the day he had accidentally pushed Daizuke into it and he had hit his head so hard, it had started to bleed.

He remembered being so scared that he ran to his father’s rooms to hide. Grandfather had been furious, but he had cried so hard that Grandfather had let him off easy. Was that the start? Kibano swallowed and moved on. He came to the room and paused, hand stopped just before he knocked on the wood. He swallowed, took a deep breath and knocked once before entering. He found Inuyasha asleep, bgut Sesshomaru awake.

“How is he?” Kibano whispered.

Inuyasha’s ears twitched, but he didn’t awaken.

“Scared.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Aren’t we all?” he muttered bitterly.

“Inuyasha does not fear easily. These attacks have caused him to question his own power.” Sesshomaru stated.

“And what about you?” Kibano asked.

There was a pause.

“This Sesshomaru has sworn that Naraku will be destroyed. That we would not stop until he was gone for good.” Sesshomaru explained.

Kibano blinked. 

“You have my blade as you already know. I am sure Hizamaru will want a piece as well.” Kibano said, playing with the daggers hidden in his sleeves. 

Sesshomaru nodded and Kibano sighed.

“Daizuke will have to pay for his crimes. I am not sure what Grandfather will decide to do.” Kibano said.

“He will pay with his life. That we know.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Will he? Grandfather has a sympathetic heart. He might decide not to.” Kibano pointed out.

“If he does not, he is setting himself up for another betrayal.” Sesshomaru said.

“Maybe this could help change him?” Kibano said hopefully.

They looked at each other and Kibano sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Even if he did change, you cannot change his past actions.” Kibano said mournfully.

He didn’t want to see his cousin die. He didn’t want to watch as the life faded from his eyes, but what else could they do? Daizuke had betrayed the family on the utmost intimate level. He had let the beast into their sacred home. That would not, could not be forgiven.

“Daizuke has chosen his path. He knew the consequences for his actions, but he decided it was worth the risk.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Even still, do you not mourn for the memories?” Kibano asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet before he closed his eyes.

“I will miss him.” Sesshomaru admitted.

Kibano stared, a little startled before smiling softly. Sesshomaru’s heart was thawing.

“Get some sleep, cousin. I will watch over him.” Kibano said.

Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha one last time before nodding and leaving. Kibano grabbed a chair and sat down, his eyes locked on a dark corner as his mind wandered. He sat there for a few hours before the door slide open. He was on his feet, eyes narrowed and dagger in hand before he realized it was just Hizamaru.

“Your reaction time has slowed, brother.” Hizamaru said with a chuckle.

He looked pale and Kibano was deeply concerned.

“Didn’t sleep, huh?” Kibano asked, putting his daggers away.

“Not a wink. Night terrors kept me up.” Hizamaru admitted.

Kibano nodded.

“I had a few myself. It seems we are all going to get very little sleep tonight.” Kibano muttered.

Hizamaru stared at Inuyasha and frowned.

“Sesshomaru was telling me earlier that Inuyasha is scared.” Kibano whispered, worried he would wake their cousin up.

“Can you blame him? We have seen what that beast can do and Inuyasha has told us he can do worse.” Hizamaru shook his head.

“Can we really destroy him? Sesshomaru has sworn that he will, but I have to wonder.” Kibano said.

“Wondering gets us nowhere. We will destroy him. We have to.” Hizamaru stated. 

Kibano nodded his head. He pat his brother on the shoulder and left. Alone with his cousin, Hizamaru stood there, lost in thought. Growing up, he had believed that power was something you just naturally had. Power came from your parents, your bloodline and your genes. He had been built to conquer, built to rule, that is what he had been trained for and what he did well.

Inuyasha was different. He was born of love. He remembered how lovingly his uncle had spoken of his human mate, how big and bright his smile would be when he spoke of her. Yes, their child was going to be of mixed blood, but his uncle had loved him as if he was going to be a full blooded demon. Hizamaru hadn’t understood, had ranted and raved against it, but now? He understood perfectly.

Inuyasha was strong in both body and mind. He had to be to survive. He had never had a single person in this world to protect him. At first, when they began his training, he truly believed that Inuyasha would be too weak to keep up, but day after day, Inuyasha had proven him wrong. Inuyasha had not only kept up, but excelled. Hizamaru had to admit, if only to himself, that Inuyasha surpassed all his expectations.

Under that tough exterior however, was a scared pup. Inuyasha was still very young in the eyes of most demons. Hell, technically, under Grandfather’s rules, Inuyasha wouldn’t have been allowed to leave the castle for another twenty years! Hizamaru shook his head as he sat down. 

As the sun rose over the clouds, Grandfather sat in his office, as he had all night, staring at his desk. He cared not about the time, the changing of night to day, nothing. He had attempted to rest, but his mind would not let him be. Too many questions, not enough answers. Too much heartache, not enough peace. He sighed deeply, turning his head to watch the rising sun.

“Akihiko. Taisho” he muttered.

His eldest son and his middle son were never far from his mind on mornings like these. Both of them had loved to get up early to watch the rising sun and greet the day. Sometimes, he still felt like they were beside him, watching over him.

“Taisho, do you blame your poor father?” he muttered.

He would never be able to explain to anyone the horror he had felt when Inuyasha was revealed to be alive. The horrific realization that Inuyasha, the youngest grandson, had been left behind, abandoned to the cruel world below by, not just his brother, but his cousin as well. Why had he not checked for himself? Why had he not gone to his son’s side and realized?

His lower lip trembled. He remembered spending those first few months in mourning, speaking to very few other than his sons. He remembered wondering if he should join his mate and sons on the other side, just stopping short when he realized that would throw his family into chaos. He could not take another person from them. He turned his attention back to his desk. He had attempted to write letters to his sons, calling them home, but how did he explain the reason?

His youngest son would be crushed by the betrayal. Crushed even more so when he realized that his only son was going to lose his head for this. Grandfather couldn’t just turn a blind eye to this like he had when Daizuke was a child. Daizuke would have to pay.

Sesshomaru stood on his balcony, eyeing the storm clouds that gathered all around. How fitting that a storm was coming on a day like this, when the whole family was in turmoil. As a child, he had never appreciated the storms his father had loved so much, but right now? He would give anything to be swept away by their power. While Kibano had been the closet one to his age, it was Daizuke he had spent the most time with. 

It was Daizuke who had tried for years to crack his icy exterior, to get even one smile or chuckle from him. Daizuke had never succeeded, but Sesshomaru had held those times close to his heart nonetheless.

“Daizuke.” he muttered.

His life was over, Grandfather would never let this betrayal go by the wayside. His cousin would have to die for this or they would be seen as weak. He wondered if his brother would attempt to save Daizuke’s life like he had saved Sesshomaru’s. He hoped not.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and his body felt heavy. Like every bone ached and his head felt foggy. He pushed himself up, trying to clear his head by shaking it, but that caused the room to spin and he moaned. A hand was placed on his head and he looked up. Hizamaru stood there, smiling gently.

“Relax, cousin. Do not move too much.” Hizamaru stated.

Inuyasha frowned.

“I don’t feel good.” it came out as more of a whine and Hizamaru scratched his head, making him sigh and close his eyes, his ears drooping.

“You will feel better soon. Just relax.” Hizamaru said pulling away.

Inuyasha settled back down and looked at him.

“How is everyone? Grandfather seemed upset.” Inuyasha asked.

Hizamaru blinked before looking away.

“He is hurt deeply. As we all are.” Hizamaru sighed.

“What’s going to happen now?” Inuyasha asked.

Hizamaru leaned back and looked away.

“Daizuke… he will most certainly be killed for this.” Hizamaru whispered.

His voice trembled and Inuyasha swallowed.

“There’s no way to save him?” Inuyasha asked.

“Do you want to? He was trying to kill you, cousin. He wanted you dead.” Hizamaru asked, startled.

“A lot of people have wanted me dead. Never really mattered to me before.” Inuyasha said.

Hizamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I do not believe you will be able to beg for his life this time. Not after what he has done.” Hizamaru stated.

“But… he’s family.” Inuyasha muttered.

“He is and that is why this behavior cannot be tolerated. He knew what would happen if we found out. That is why he tried so hard to cover his trail.” Hizamaru said.

Inuyasha frowned. He didn’t like this, but he did feel some anger towards Daizuke. They had spent time together, hung out together, Daizuke was the first one to share stories with him. He thought the other had at least liked him. To know it was all a ruse, a cover, was hard to swallow.

“You are a gentle soul. I know you are worried for him, but Daizuke… what he has done will not, cannot be forgiven. It cannot be swept under the rug like you want it to. He will have to pay for his crimes.” Hizamaru stressed.

Inuyasha looked at his hands and scowled. He understood, hell he understood why they couldn’t just let this go, but Inuyasha had lost so much. He didn’t want to think about losing anyone else.

“Can I speak to Grandfather?” Inuyasha asked.

“I do not think that is a good idea right now.” Hizamaru said gently.

Inuyasha scowled and looked away.

Grandfather sat in his office, eyes closed. He felt his sons and their mates entering the castle and could have cried. He could feel their excitement as they rushed through the halls and to his office.

“Come in.” he called before they could knock.

Hideyoshi came in first, excitement in his eyes with Nanami by his side.

“Father, we have found him! Nanami has tracked the beast to the far corner of the Western Lands. I am sure we have him cornered!” Hideyoshi said joyously.

“Momo has broken both of the curses on our kingdoms. He has no chance to harm us now. We can take him in one strike!” Toshinori said.

“Sit.” Grandfather commanded.

The four of them looked startled, looking at each other and then him. They did not understand his lack of joy.

“Father, we found him. We found the creature.” Hideyoshi stressed.

Grandfather opened one eye.

“Sit. All of you.” he repeated.

Slowly, they knelt before him and Grandfather nodded.

“Daizuke is the traitor. He has admitted to his crimes.” Grandfather said.

The joy on their faces shattered. The looks of horror and shock grew. Momo’s mouth dropped, her eyes wet with tears.

“Father… Father, what do you mean? Daizuke, my son, he would never.” Toshinori begged.

“Daizuke has admitted it. To me, to Hizamaru, to Kibano and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He admitted to working with the beast. To bringing him into the castle. He was the one who slaughtered the head healer.” Grandfather said softly.

Momo let out a choked cry of horror, Nanami quickly wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she cried. Toshinori just shook his head, slowly at first and then faster.

“N-No, it cannot be. Father please!” Toshinori whispered harshly.

Grandfather shook his head and Momo’s cries became harsher. Toshinori trembled.

“I want to see him.” Toshinori said.

“Toshinori.” Hideyoshi muttered.

“No! I want to see my son! I need to see him. With my own two eyes. With my own ears, I need to hear him admit it!” Toshinori said.

“Very well.” Grandfather said.

The door slid open and Kibano stood there.

“Kibano, bring Daizuke here.” Grandfather commanded.

Kibano bowed and left. Toshinori just stared at the floor, his mate’s harsh cries in his ear.

Daizuke looked up when he heard footsteps. It had been quiet all night and cold. He had curled up in the corner, trying to keep himself warm with his ceremony robes. To think, that day had started with such promise. Daizuke saw Kibano and Hizamaru stop before his cell and open the door.

“Follow us.” Kibano said coldly.

Daizuke got to his feet, feeling weak with hunger. God, had he ever gone this long without food? He doubted it. His arms were grabbed and he was dragged. When they got to Grandfather’s office, he heard weeping and shuddered. The door slid open and he was brought in. The sight of his mother’s teary eyes and his father’s broken look was almost enough to send him to his knees. Kibano and Hizamaru released him and he stood there, not sure what to do.

“Tell me it’s a lie.” Toshinori whispered desperately.

Daizuke looked at him as his father got up. Toshinori grabbed his arms in a vice grip and shook him.

“Tell me, Daizuke! Please! Tell me this is a cruel trick you played on our family! Tell me that you had nothing to do with this!” his father begged, voice cracking.

Daizuke’s lip trembled. He could hear the desperate hope in his father’s voice. He was clinging to the idea that Daizuke was still innocent.

“I’m sorry.” Daizuke whispered.

He saw the moment his father shattered. His hands slipped from his arms as his knees hit the floor.

“Father?” Daizuke knelt down.

Toshinori shook his head, staring at his son with golden eyes.

“Daizuke. Daizuke, no.” Momo whispered.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Daizuke whimpered.

His father moved away from him and Daizuke was held back from reaching for him.

“Father! Father, please!” Daizuke screamed.

The door opened and Sesshomaru stood there, Inuyasha’s arm around his shoulders. Inuyasha was pale, weak looking and sickly. Sesshomaru helped him inside before Grandfather spoke.

“Sesshomaru, what is this? Inuyasha, should be resting!” Grandfather said angrily.

The four older demons stared at Inuyasha in shock. The paleness of his skin made they wary. He looked so fragile.

“He insisted on it.” Sesshomaru said as he helped Inuyasha to sit down.

He sat down behind him, allowing his sibling to lean on him as he sat there. Daizuke glanced at him, but the sight of Inuyasha so weak made him look away.

“What have you done?” Momo asked.

“I’m sorry.” Daizuke replied.

“That is not an answer, Daizuke!” Hideyoshi snarled.

“Enough, Hideyoshi.” Grandfather demanded.

Daizuke closed his eyes. He could feel their stares on him, like he was something grotesque.

“Daizuke.” his father called and he looked up.

“Tell me. Tell me why. Why?” Toshinori demanded.

“I…” Daizuke started.

What did he say? Did he lie again? Admit the truth? Say he was being manipulated by Naraku?

“Daizuke.” Inuyasha called.

Everyone turned to him, startled to hear him speak.

“Just tell the truth. There’s no sense in lying anymore.” Inuyasha stated.

Daizuke nodded.

“Naraku came to me two days before Inuyasha was revealed. My kingdom was failing. I was failing. I was scared, scared to admit to anyone that it was failing because of my incompetence. Naraku promised to make it all go away. He promised to help me and I took it. I had no idea who he was, but I was desperate.” Daizuke explained.

“He delivered on his promise.” Sesshomaru stated as Daizuke nodded.

“Yes, that and more. He made my kingdom flourish. I never considered what he would want in return.” Daizuke admitted.

“And you didn’t care.” Kibano said coldly.

“Yes.” Daizuke said.

“And when he came for his debt, you gave him Inuyasha on a silver platter. You handed him over as if he meant nothing.” Hizamaru snarled.

“Y-Yes.” Daizuke choked.

“But it failed. Inuyasha survived and you still had a debt to pay, despite the fact that two of our servants were dead.” Kibano stated.

“Yes.” Daizuke bowed his head.

“And then you started to care.” Sesshomaru said.

Daizuke paused. He glanced over at Inuyasha, so pale and weak and resisted the urge to pull him close. He no longer had that right.

“Yes.” Daizuke muttered sorrowfully.

“Stop!” Toshinori roared.

His ears were covered by his hands, like a child that didn’t want to listen anymore. He was shaking his head as well.

“Just stop! I cannot stand to hear another word!” Toshinori demanded.

Momo got up and reached out for him. She removed the hands from his ears, her eyes firm.

“You will listen to every word they say. You are not a child. You cannot hide from this truth. This is our son and he has committed acts against our family. We cannot turn a blindeye to this.” she said calmly.

Toshinori looked at her before nodding. He sat down, staring blankly at his son.

“And then what? What else did you help that beast with?” Toshinori asked.

“Did you know about Lady Himiko? About the poison?” Hizamaru asked.

“No! No, I never knew about Lady Himiko, but the poison… yes.” Daizuke admitted.

“Did you get it for him?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes, he asked for the most vile poison there was. I knew a serpent demon who could make such a thing. I had him make it, but when I went to give it to Naraku, I stopped. I switched it with another poison and handed it off to the servant for Naraku to retrieve. A faster acting one with the hopes Inuyasha would pass on quicker. I did not want him to suffer.” Daizuke stated.

“Naraku knew you switched the poison. He used it anyway.” Kibano said.

“You could have given him nothing at all. You could have decided not to give him poison period! You could have done any number of things and yet, you did nothing! You sat back and waited, knowing Inuyasha would die either way!” Hizamaru snapped.

“You knew he would die before our very eyes. Did you even care how this act would affect us? Did you even care that we would have suffered with Inuyasha?” Kibano stated.

“He threatened me with the curses! I had to give him something!” Daizuke replied.

“Enough!” Grandfather demanded.

They all went silent. Grandfather took a deep breath.

“Daizuke, you have admitted your crimes. You have brought a creature into our home, killed our servants and had a hand in attacking your cousin. Your actions, no matter the reasons, cannot be forgiven.” Grandfather got to his feet.

Toshinori trembled as his father grabbed his sword from the wall. Hideoyshi held onto him, keeping him from throwing himself in the way of the blade. Nanami did the same for Momo. Grandfather moved towards Daizuke, who knelt perfectly still, unable to see past his own tears. Hizamaru bit his knuckles hard enough to draw blood as Kibano looked away. Sesshomaru sat perfectly still, though his heart hammered in his chest.

“Daizuke, my grandson, son of my son, your crimes against this family are without question the most abysmal, cruel actions you could have taken. Your excuses do nothing to cover up the fact that you were jealous, greedy and cold hearted. You have chosen your path and now you will walk it. May the other world have kindness for you.” Grandfather stated.

Daizuke bowed his head, sobbing harshly as Grandfather stepped before him, the blade drawn. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard his mother choke out his name and the sound of the blade being brought down. He waited.


	10. 10

The smell of blood filled the air. For a moment, no one was sure they knew what had happened and then…

“Sesshomaru?” Grandfather asked, staring at his grandson in shocked confusion.

Sesshomaru’s hand was wrapped around the blade, keeping it from hitting the ones behind him.

“Inuyasha?” Hizamaru asked confused.

Inuyasha lay overtop of Daizuke, covering the other male with his body. Grandfather stared in shock and confusion as he pulled away. The wound on Sesshomaru’s hand dripped blood onto the floor.

“Inuyasha?” Daizuke whispered confused.

“I can’t. I can’t sit here and watch this. I just can’t.” Inuyasha said pulling back.

His eyes were shiny, his voice cracking.

“Inuyasha.” Hizamaru muttered.

“If you had turned him away, he would have gone after your cousins, you father, your mother, anyone to get that control over you. He picked you for a reason. I don’t really care what your reasons were for doing this, but I can’t watch you lose your head.” Inuyasha said.

Daizuke stared in wide eyed confusion. His cousin had saved him. The one he had attempted to kill had been willing to die to protect him.

“Why?” Hizamaru asked.

Inuyasha sat back and coughed. His limbs trembled.

“Sango lost her whole family to Naraku. He called her brother back from the dead to torment her endlessly. In his eyes, she saw her own fear and rage staring back at her. Miroku woke up every day, wondering if it would be his last. Every time he used his Wind Tunnel, he thought for sure he would be sucked in. When I fought Naraku, I was always waiting for him to finally finish what he started. Just waiting for him to finally kill me.” Inuyasha paused.

“What Naraku is doing is picking us off one by one. He realized that we are stronger than he is, so he sunk his fangs into the weakest link. I have no doubt he would have gone after uncle Toshinori or Momo next and continued down the line from there.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather stared at them both before turning his head away.

“His sins cannot be forgiven.” Grandfather said angrily.

“You’re right, but Naraku is to blame. Kill him first and then we can handle this like a family, without fear shadowing our decisions.” Inuyasha replied.

Grandfather breathed in deeply. He looked at Daizuke and frowned.

“You will tell us all you know. You will tell us exactly where you met him and what he has told you. If you lie even once, your life will be ended. Take him back to his cell.” Grandfather commanded as he turned away.

Inuyasha watched as Daizuke was pulled to his feet and taken away. He sighed and found Sesshomaru kneeling behind him. Inuyasha shot him a grateful smile.

“Sesshomaru, return Inuyasha to his rooms.” Grandfather said.

“No, if something is going on, I’d rather know about it.” Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Grandfather frowned, but nodded.

“Tell me what you have learned about Naraku. You said you found him?” Grandfather asked.

Nanami coughed and nodded.

“I have tracked him to the farthest most corner of the Western Lands. He is hiding in a demon graveyard.” Nanami stated.

“Not a shock. He’ll use the dead to his advantage.” Inuyasha snorted.

“And the smell. We lost him on the very edge.” Nanami admitted.

“That is fine. If we have to tear through the entire area to be rid of him, then we will do so. He will not escape.” Hideyoshi boomed.

“Calm, my son. We must think this through.” Grandfather said.

“He will use every trick he has. We must be mindful.” Momo said, her voice soft, but angry.

“Then we will wipe the entire area out, leave nothing, but a gaping hole. If we combine our power, he will not have a chance.” Toshinori snarled.

“Once again, I say patience. Going into his terrority is the worst plan we have. If that even is his terrority.” Grandfather corrected.

“Then what should we do?” Momo asked.

“Make him come to us.” Inuyasha replied.

They all turned to him.

“We chased Naraku across the Western Land for years. We fell into every trap, every trick, every scheme. Only when we forced him to come to us did we win.” Inuyasha explained.

“And how do we do that?” Hideyoshi asked.

“He came here for a reason and it wasn’t just me. Sesshomaru said that you all found him in front of the sealed room. He said he met the dark priestess on the other side. If that’s true, she told him what is in there. There’s a good chance he’ll try something to get his hands on it, especially if he thinks it’s powerful.” Inuyasha stated.

“If that creature was unleashed…” Grandfather trailed off.

“Naraku lives and breathes chaos. He will want to unleash it. That’s where he will fail.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kibano opened the cell as Hizamaru dragged Daizuke inside. He had been quiet the whole walk, staring blankly ahead with empty eyes.

“Inuyasha saved your life. He didn’t have to, but he did. Think about that.” Hizamaru said as he let Daizuke go. 

The brothers left and Daizuke was alone. Daizuke stared blankly at the hallway they had disappeared down before shaking his head. He wondered, thoughtfully, if Inuyasha had done him a favor or cursed him more. To be kept alive until their enemy was dead. To know that on the day Naraku fell, he would also lose his life was a bitter thought.

“Would it have been better to die today?” he wondered.

“Only if you wished to stop being useful to me.” someone replied.

Daizuke felt ice go through his veins as Naraku stepped in front of his cell. The fiery red eyes confirmed it, even though he wore the body of another.

“You bastard! You did this!” Daizuke yelled, grabbing the bars.

Naraku chuckled, covering his mouth as he did so. Daizuke’s nose twitched, the smell of decay was strong. He could see the black skin under his collar and gagged.

“Me? I did nothing, but give you what you wanted, little prince.” Naraku replied evenly.

“You lie! I had no choice, but to do as you said!” Daizuke snarled.

Naraku leaned in close and Daizuke’s eyes watered.

“Is that so? Because you didn’t even know about the curses on your father and uncle’s kingdoms until last we spoke. Everything before that? That was all your choice. You asked me to help save your kingdom. You never asked what I would want in return.” Naraku said.

Daizuke stared, enraged as Naraku kept walking.

“Your family believes I am no longer here. They believe they have tracked me to a graveyard in the Western Lands. How drole.” Naraku said.

“They will stop you! Grandfather will make sure your life is ended!” Daizuke snapped.

“Oh, I have no doubt he will try. Just like Sesshomaru will and Inuyasha will and your father and so on. Your family will come after me and that is fine by me.” Naraku glanced at him and smiled coldly.

“Let them come. They will find that I am unlike any they have faced before. I am just getting started.” Naraku stated.

“I’ll tell them you were here!” Daizuke snapped.

“Oh, go right ahead. I wonder if they will believe you. After all, you are a liar.” Naraku said as he disappeared. 

Daizuke stared at him, watched him go and nodded. Kibano stepped out of the shadows, eyebrow raised.

“He is still here, like Inuyasha predicted.” Kibano stated.

“Yes, so now what do we do?” Daizuke asked.

Kibano smiled.

“Leave the rest to me.” Kibano whispered.

Naraku smiled as he came upon the sealed room. How easy it had been to slip among the servants again, find another weak soul to possess. He licked his lips. He had even gotten to have some fun by being the servant to point the finger at Daizuke. Yes, it had cost him his vessel, but no one had bothered to check the body afterwards and he had been able to possess the servant that came to clean up.

He cackled with mirth. The sight of Inuyasha so weak was truly delightful and his waning power was exactly what he needed to finish the plan. Everything revolved around Inuyasha.

“Soon.” he muttered with delight.

He moved on, standing there too long was tempting. 

He continued his duties as a servant, keeping his head down and his eyes on the prize. The days passed and Naraku took note that Toshinori and Momo had taken their leave and he had heard whispers that Hideyoshi and Nanami would be leaving soon as well. Apparently, there had been a fight. Toshinori and his mate were going home while Hideyoshi and Nanami were going to the graveyard to find Naraku. Naraku smirked, they would find nothing there, but their own demise. Everything was going as it should, he just had to be patient.

Sesshomaru and the other cousins, unfortunately, had taken it upon themselves to stay by Inuyasha’s side. Inuyasha was weakened still by the poison, but he was getting stronger by the day. He just had to wait until a few more family members left and then he would strike.

Inuyasha sat in the gardens, watching as Shippo raced around. The young fox kit had been devastated when Inuyasha had told him about Daizuke. The kit had cried for hours, curled up in Inuyasha’s arms, just happy he was alive, but angry that even he hadn’t seen Daizuke’s trickery. Daizuke would be handled at another time, but for right now, their focus was Naraku. Kibano had confined Naraku was still here, among the servants. For now, he was acting like one, keeping his head down, but they knew it wouldn’t last for long.

Inuyasha stared at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. The poison was gone, but his body was still weak and healing. Sesshomaru and the other cousins had taken turns watching over him and even Shippo had offered to keep an eye on him while he slept (That had gone over about as well as a lead balloon and Shippo had walked off with several large bumps on his head).

Even still, he had been working with Hizamaru to get his strength back. Naraku was too close for any of them to drop their guards. They couldn’t just let this go. A shiver suddenly went up his spine and he turned his head.

“Inuyasha-sama?” the servant called.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha demanded.

His heart was pounding. It was the servant. Naraku was finally making his move.

“My lord wished me to bring you to him.” he said politely.

“Alright, hold on. Hey Shippo!” Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo looked up, blinking.

“I’m going to see Pops, I’ll be right back!” Inuyasha said getting to his feet.

Inuyasha followed the servant, knowing Shippo had gotten the message. Shippo, sure enough, bolted as soon as Inuyasha left his sight, racing for Grandfather’s office. It was time.

Inuyasha followed the so called servant, watching him with cold eyes. He knew where they were going. It was almost too obvious.

“Where are we going?” Inuyasha asked.

The servant didn’t look at him.

“My lord asked me to bring you to him.” Naraku replied.

“Huh, ok. Weird route to take to his office.” Inuyasha replied boredly.

Lies, lies, lies. He wondered suddenly if Naraku’s tongue would fall out if he tried to tell the truth. Inuyasha snorted.

“Is something wrong, my lord?” Naraku asked politely.

Inuyasha pulled his sword and pressed it to his neck.

“Yeah, cut the crap, Naraku.” Inuyasha replied.

He could see those red eyes in the reflection of his blade and snarled. Even now, they seem to cackle with mirth.

“Ah, so you did listen to your dear cousin. How sweet.” Naraku stated.

“Nah, you’re just not as tricky as you were before. Kibano was there, in the room while you taunted Daizuke. He confirmed who you were wearing and we’ve been keeping an eye on you since.” Inuyasha said coldly.

This was it. He had Naraku right here, right where he wanted him. He could finish this, he could save their family, but he knew better than to jump in blindly.

“And I am sure little Shippo is on his way to tell your family where you are. How clever.” Naraku chuckled as he turned.

He didn’t seem at all bothered about the blade against his neck. If anything, he seemed amused.

“This is it, Naraku. You aren’t getting out of this one alive.” Inuyasha hissed.

“Oh, I have no doubt about that, but like I said…” Naraku darted in.

Inuyasha just barely blocked his dagger from slicing open his stomach. They were nose to nose, Naraku’s evil smile and mocking eyes right there.

“When I go, I will be taking you with me, Inuyasha.” Naraku replied.

“As if, asshole!” Inuyasha snarled.

He threw Naraku back and Naraku darted away. Inuyasha knew where he was going and smirked before giving chase. Naraku raced through the halls, his mind set on one destination, but when he got there, he froze. Sesshomaru, Hizamaru, Kibano and even Daizuke all stood there.

“There is no where to go.” Inuyasha said.

Behind him was Grandfather, Shippo on his shoulder.

“I see.” Naraku threw back his head and laughed.

It was loud maniacal laughter and Inuyasha’s ears pressed against his hair. Naraku seemed overly amused.

“What is so funny?” Hizamaru demanded.

“How lovely. The whole family is here. Even the little traitor. I’m moved.” Naraku cackled.

“Shove it! This ends today!” Inuyasha snapped.

“Yes, yes, it does.” Naraku grinned.

His lower half exploded, tentacles of all shapes and sizes rushed out. Everyone quickly darted in and Naraku was forced out of the hallway and into the gardens. There he was able to expand as much as he wanted, a mass of black and gray tentacles that destroyed everything in their path.

Hizamaru ripped his blade from the sheath on his back, the jagged blade sliced through the masses like butter. Inuyasha noticed that when they hit the ground, the edges were burned, as if the blade itself had burned the flesh. Kibano kept on his feet, using his daggers to try and get close to Naraku’s actual body. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought together, blocking and attacking in turn while Daizuke attacked from afar, preferring long range attacks.

Grandfather placed Shippo on the ground before pulling his own blade. With a single swipe, he tore through half of the tentacles and then some. Inuyasha had to admit, he was impressed, but Naraku simply regenerated them. 

“This will not stop me!” Naraku called.

From his sleeves came his poisonous insects. Inuyasha scowled, but his head was shoved down.

“Hey!” he snapped at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jerked his hand out and half of the insects were wiped out by his whip. The other half were taken care of by Daizuke’s attacks. Inuyasha threw himself in, attempting to cut his way through to Naraku himself. Beside him, Hizamaru and Sesshomaru tore through the mass, protecting him.

“Naraku!” Inuyasha snarled, swiping at his head.

Naraku leaned back, but Inuyasha grinned and he realized his mistake. Kibano had gone around the back and he felt the man’s daggers enter his skin. He howled in agony.

“My daggers are specially made. Burn, you beast.” Kibano snarled.

“Move!” Grandfather roared.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and darted out of the way as the older demon unleashed his attack. It sliced right through Naraku, his body sliced in half. Naraku seemed shocked, but it didn’t last long. His body stitched itself back together and Inuyasha scowled.

“Fucking asshole!” he snapped.

“For once, I agree with your language, cousin.” Hizamaru admitted.

“Do not waver.” Grandfather commanded.

There were two flashes that appeared and Inuyasha watched as Hideyoshi and Toshinori landed in the gardens.

“Late to the party as always, father?” Hizamaru teased.

“With good reason!” Hideyoshi laughed.

“Momo finished just in time!” Toshinori replied.

The brothers pulled two swords from their backs and Naraku felt a shiver go up his spine. Those swords, the power they held would certainly be enough to destroy him. He cursed and lashed out, but his tentacles were being cut off faster than he could grow them. There were too many to keep track off and he was quickly feeling his power fading. He looked towards where the sealed room was and knew.

He shot forward, past all of them and reached towards the sealed room. This was his only chance!

“NO!” Grandfather roared.

His hand touched the sealed door and he felt the seal break. Delight filled his veins, his steady chipping away at the seals on the door had worked. The doors opened and he reached towards the power that was held inside. His eyes burned bright with delight.

Grandfather watched this all with horror, his greatest fear had been realized as Naraku opened the doors, sealing the beast he had watched over for so long. Naraku disappeared inside and he felt their power mixing. Naraku’s maniacal laughter echoed as his eyess stared back at them from the darkness.

“Now, it is time to finish this.” Naraku said as he stepped from the room.

Inuyasha gagged, his nose twitching as the stench reached him. Naraku’s skin had turned grey, the tentacles they had cut off came back with full force and even stronger than before. They charged in, but they were batted away like flies. Only the swords the brothers had brought seemed to do any damage. Inuyasha grabbed Hizamaru as he was thrown back, panting heavily.

“This is a nightmare.” Hizamaru hissed, wiping the blood.

“Don’t give up!” Inuyasha snapped.

Hizamaru smirked.

“As if!” he laughed and Inuyasha shook his head, amused.

They darted out of the way as a tentacle tried to crush them. Naraku cackled, the power thrumming under his skin. This was it. This was everything they needed. He had the power he wanted and Inuyasha was right there. This was a perfect storm and then, Grandfather was there, his blade piercing Naraku’s chest. Naraku’s eyes widened, his shock clear.

“You might have absorbed its power, but you do not know how to wield it.” Grandfather said coldly.

He attempted to pull back, but Sesshomaru wrapped his fluff around Naraku, pinning him in place. The blade sliced through his body and he realized it was one of the blades the sons were carrying. He felt the power enter his body, he felt it burn from the inside out and he howled. Grandfather was thrown back and Inuyasha caught him, helping him to the ground.

“I will not be denied!” Naraku roared.

As his body began to shrivel up, he launched one last attack. Inuyasha’s eyes locked with his as Naraku threw himself at them. They were at the very edge of the clouds. If he could just grab one… 

Inuyasha saw Naraku coming and didn’t think twice. He shoved Grandfather out of the way and felt Naraku slam into him. He lost his footing and they fell.

Sesshomaru’s hair wiped in his face as he dodged the tentacles. Grandfather’s attack had done the deed, Naraku was disappearing, but he still fought like the cornered animal he was. Sesshomaru saw movement and looked up, mind racing, not sure what Naraku’s next attack could be, but when it happened, his heart stopped. He saw Naraku dart to where Grandfather and Inuyasha were standing, he saw Inuyasha shove Grandfather out of the way and then he watched as Inuyasha disappeared over the side of the cloud.

“NO!” Sesshomaru howled.

His body changed into his orb form and he darted off the side after his sibling. He could see Inuyasha falling, struggling to keep Naraku’s hands from his throat. He changed back, tore the beast from his brother and grabbed Inuyasha, calling upon his cloud to stop their fall.

“No!” Naraku screamed as he was thrown away.

His face and body were crumbling, fading into the wind and Inuyasha clung to him as he watched Naraku disappear. Inuyasha’s body was shaking and then he spoke.

“Is he gone?” Inuyasha asked, his voice so very soft and small.

“Yes, for the last time.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded and let out a choked sound. Sesshomaru rubbed his back as Inuyasha cried, his sobs harsh. Sesshomaru returned them to the castle, where Grandfather quickly pulled them both close, his hands shaking.

“He is gone. He’s finally gone.” Grandfather whispered.

Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and let out a breath. Naraku was gone.

They stood before the sealed doors, staring at the emptiness and Grandfather sighed deeply. 

“It feels odd to see the doors open.” Hizamaru stated.

“What was this room, Grandfather?” Kibano asked.

They had all always been curious, but hadn’t wanted to bring up bad memories.

“Would you like to see inside?” Grandfather asked.

He walked over and opened the doors more. It was a small room, blankets and pillows cover the floor. They looked around in awe.

“This was my mate’s sitting room. She spent a lot of time here along with Akihiko. It was not my choice to seal it in here, but this was the farthest room from everything else.” Grandfather stated.

He seemed to be looking around himself.

“It has been a very long time since I have seen this room. I had almost forgotten...” Grandfather whispered as he walked around.

Inuyasha leaned heavily on Sesshomaru and he frowned.

“Grandfather, I am taking Inuyasha to his rooms.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather nodded.

“I will send a healer your way. I believe we could all use some rest.” Grandfather stated.

They left the room and Grandfather closed the doors behind them. Inuyasha stared at the ruined gardens and sighed.

“Do not worry. They will be restored.” Sesshomaru stated as they continued on.

“I hope so. Shippo really liked those flowers.” Inuyasha said.

“Where is the kit?” Sesshomaru asked.

“After he got Grandfather, I told him to return to the rooms. I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Inuyasha yawned.

They returned to the rooms, where Shippo latched onto Inuyasha’s pants, crying. Inuyasha sighed as he picked him up and rubbed his back, hushing him and trying to get him to calm down. Inuyasha sat on the bed and looked at Sesshomaru.

“Thanks for saving me.” he said and Sesshomaru nodded.

“Is that not what an older brother is meant for? Protecting his younger brother?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha flashed him a smile and Sesshomaru returned it with his own. As Inuyasha settled down and fell asleep, Shippo curled in his arms, Sesshomaru felt peace. A wave of warmth and gentleness came over him and as he looked out into the setting sun, he knew he would protect this peace forever more.


End file.
